Family of Devils
by alucardismaster
Summary: Upon the appearance of two new demon hunters, the crew of Devil May Cry discover things that no one ever saw coming. As they all get closer to the identity of the newcomers, old enemies rear their heads. rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Devil May Cry or the main characters, just my OC's.**

Nero ran as fast as his feet could carry him down Slum Street towards the shop. "Maybe Dante might know who they were." He thought. He continued to run as thoughts of the red devil hunter reacting to the information flashed in his head. He was so busy that he almost didn't see a blond little girl in a pink dress with frills holding some shopping bags. He saw the girl right as she turned around, coming to a skidding halt in front of her.

"Hey Nero." Patty said to the half devil. When he came to work at the shop almost 4 years ago she accepted him full heartedly to the team. He seemed to mind her, though they did get competitive around each other.

"Hey Patty, I take it you just came from shopping."

A beaming smile spread across her face. "Yep, I found these cute swimsuits at the little boutique." He just grimaces at that, it was fall after all and Capulet city was already getting a brisk air.

"Is Dante paying for all that?" he asked, though already was pretty sure of the answer.

"Yep, this is an alternative to the Strawberry sundae's he owes me." She answered. Nero just smirked at this. The little girl was like lady with the fact that she always found a way to get the red half-devil to pay up what he owes people.

"Does he know he's paying for them?" again already sure of the answer.

"Nope." She answered cheerfully. Nero could barely keep himself from bursting out laughing as the image of Dante's mouth dropping open at the sight of the bill for the garments. They started walking towards the shop discussing said devil's reactions to her surprise. They neared a brick building with neon red letters that spelled out Devil My Cry, with the D flickering off every once in a while. They entered the building to find everyone was already there.

Dante was behind his desk, feet propped up leaning back in his chair with a gun magazine in his hands. Trish was on her Ipad at one end of the couch. Lady was at the other end of the couch polishing off one of her guns, her foot tapping away to some unknown beat. Nero and Patty exchanged a look at that image. When lady polishes her gun she's annoyed, usually because Dante missed a payment, but when she taps her foot whilst doing it, well it was close to the time to take cover. Vergil was in the loveseat adjacent to ladies position on the couch reading a book, but was glancing at lady.

It was only a few months after Nero came to Capulet city that the blue half-devil had showed up. Well to say that the reunion was surprising was a major understatement; a big cluster fuck would be a better statement. It hadn't helped when he found out the then teenager was in possession of his sword Yamato, well that actually was resolved a lot less painfully then the reconciliation between the two brothers. They found a way to give back Yamato to Vergil, but also allowed Nero to use the power. But his relationship with certain female devil-huntress was a bit more of a challenge.

They had managed to work around the fact that Trish has the face of his mother and her taste in fashion, plus the fact that Dante was dating her so it made getting the point across easier. But it took much longer to get him to stop calling Lady by her given name. Every time he tried to talk to her, he made the mistake of addressing her by "Mary" and had received bullet to the head, well a few times. But after eight months of this relationship, they moved on to dating each other and were very committed to each other.

"Hey kid, how'd the job go?" Dante asked from behind his magazine.

"Stop calling me kid." Nero replied then went to prop Red Queen up against the wall next to the juke box. "And the job went well, just a bunch of assualts so the job was easy enough." He finished, and then went to stand by the pool table.

"Hey Trish look at this cute bathing suit I got." Patty said bubblely.

"It's fall for god's sake, what the hell would you need a bathing suit for?" Dante asked. "And let me guess, your sending the bill to me."

Patty just let out a hrmph, "Well maybe if you paid me those strawberry sundae's you owe me, and besides it doesn't matter what time of year it is when it comes to clothes." At this Dante just let out a sigh and went back lazily looking at his magazine.

"GODDAMMIT!" Lady finally bellowed out loud, stood up and started pacing, her gun at her side but her hand twitching. Vergil just sighed and closed his book, it letting out a resounding sound.

"You're still not angry that somebody got your job before you did, are you?" Dante asked boredly. The answer to this question was a bullet that found itself right in the middle of the red hunter's forehead; the result knocking him ass over teakettle out of his chair, spilling him onto the floor. Nero just smirked and let out a chuckle, but was cut off when a bullet whizzed past his head and imbedded itself into the wall.

"Hey, why did you shoot me in the head and miss him on purpose?" Dante whined from behind the desk, the pulling himself off the floor, rubbing his forehead that had already healed. Lady responded by shooting a bullet that just missed his head and imbedded itself right in between Agni & Rudra, who were crossed on the wall behind him.

"Excellent shot dear Lady." Agni said, "Don't you agree brother?"

"Yes I do agree brother, I must say that-"

"SHUT UP!" everybody screamed at the conversing brothers. Silence

"What's happened Lady?" Patty asked, putting on her puppy dog eyes, Lady has never shot at her, but with her attitude today, well she didn't want to take her chances.

"What's wrong? You wanna know what's wrong. I'll tell you what's wrong." Lady ranted waving her gun in the air. "For the past three days some fucking asshole has been taking my jobs before I've even been able to get there and kill something. I mean I go there after already accepting the fucking job and what do I find there, no demons, no nothing. I go to the person who calls me and they tell me that someone has already taken care of the god damn demons for a lesser price." She breaks off to catch her breath she just stands there glaring daggers at all of them. "Apparently, two NEW devil hunter, twins to be exact," she just glares at the twin half devils in the office, "and they've been going through these towns eradicating demons before I can get a chance to kill them." She finished still breathing heavily. Vergil put his hand on her shoulder, but she just shook it off. The anger was rolling offer her in waves, but it had lessened by the time she had finished her rant.

"So what if there another group of hunters out there, just means that there's less demons in the world, isn't that what were all after." Dante said smirking. This received another bullet to the head, but he just put a hand on the desk to steady himself. Muttering 'oww' he held up his hand to his forehead and just glared at lady. "What was that for?"

"I don't care if there are more hunters or less demons, I just want my damn MONEY." She replied, her gun still smoking as she held it up one handed at the still bleeding devil.

"Cool it, both of you." Trish interrupted, getting up and walking towards the desk. "It's not like you're the only one whose job hasn't been taken from them."

"Wait," Nero interjected, "you mean some of your jobs have been taken to Trish." She just shook her head yes.

"Heh, give the kid a prize." Dante said. Nero just shot him a look, his hand on Blue Rose.

"Don't even think about it kid."

"Think about what old man, me kicking you butt." Nero sneered.

"Both of you stop it." Trish interrupted. "We all have bigger problems at the moment, so just wait before you beat each other's heads in." Both of the half-devils eased down. "And yes I have had a few jobs taken from me. But that's not what's important." She finished her sentence by placing her Ipad on the desk. Everyone looked at the screen to find a road map with red dots in a irregular line with one green dot, all following highway 82.

"I've been looking into accounts of demons being taken out in cities and it seems that all along highway 82, demons are disappearing from these cities. All of the cities-" Trish gestures to the red dots," were potential jobs, but right before they were going to outsource the jobs to us, two strangers came to town and offered to take on the jobs. Of course the people in each town wanted these demons gone quickly so they just game it to them."

"Let me guess," Vergil says, "these strangers were the twins that Lady mentioned earlier."

"Yes they were, and if you notice were the line leads you'll see where they are heading to next." She finish's, then points to the green dot, the bold lettering next to the green dot read Capulet city.

"So, what do you think?" Dante ask, "We got competition coming to town, if so then we may have some fun heading our way."

"Maybe," Trish answered, "But it may be to early to tell, they may just be traveling and taking any kind of job they can get, thrown there way." Lady just let out a snort of disgust at the idea.

Nero was thinking about what both Lady and Trish had said. "Hey you both said that twins were the ones responsible for taking out those demons." Both huntresses nod at this, "Did you get a description of the twins."

"What are you getting at kid?" Dante asks.

"Well today after I got done with my job I was walking back here when I saw a concert in the park. I thought the music was pretty good so I bought a ticket and went in, the lead singers were a pair of twins."

"Yeah but who says that they are the twins were looking for. After all there are plenty of twins out in the world." Patty interjected.

"That's why I was asking for a description." Nero replied defensively.

"That may be a good theory, the band must of traveled here on a gig and were taking out demons on way in the towns they stopped in." Vergil said, his hand on his chin, seemingly in deep thought.

"Well if it helps," Lady said letting out a exasperated sigh, "The twins were a boy and girl, around late teens to early twenties, they were both the same height, eye color and hair color. Which apparently was very strange according to the people I got my information from." Everyone in the shop had a mental image of lady holding a gun to some poor bastards head as she asked him questions.

"Was it snow white hair in the back, then going to the front it starts to turn dark red, and in the front it's a darker red with a mixture of white strands and each having ending in a dark blood red in the front. The girl having long hair in a ponytail and the boy with shorter hair but with one lock of red hair about six inches hanging over his left eye?" Trish asked.

"Yeah that was the exact description I was given." Lady said. They turned to Nero who was deep in thought.

"Yep, that fits the two I saw. So it seems that the theory about them traveling with a band is our best bet." Nero concludes.

"Not neccesasarily," Vergil said, "There are still other possibilities, we would need to find a way to confirm that they are indeed just here for a certain time. Then we would need to track them down and ask them directly."

"Well why don't you just check and see if the band has a website." Patty offered, thus receiving looks from every person in the room. "What?"

"That is a good idea, it seems I have underestimated your intelligence." Vergil mumbled. This earns a hrmph from Patty, who just gives the blue devil a dirty look.

"Hey Dante, you got wi-fi?" Nero asks.

"Yeah"

Nero gives him a WTF look "Since when?"

"It was a Christmas present from Trish a few years ago."

"Then why haven't I seen the router?"

At this Dante just snorts, "It's behind the juke box." At this Nero walks to the said piece of furniture, a big dent on the top of it, and looks behind it to find a router box and all the necessary cables there.

"Why the hell is it behind the juke box?" he ask, wondering why he hadn't seen it before, or attempted to use it before.

"Because that thing has survived all the shit it's been through without even a dent on it." He answered. This get's the other's to look at said big dent. "Okay, it's survived everything I, and demons have put through it."

"Makes sense to me." Patty says.

"Dante, can I please have the laptop." Vergil asks, well demands but hey, can't put a price on manners. Dante pulls out one of the desk draws and pulls out a large Toshiba laptop that probably has seen better days. Despite a lot of smudges, stains (pizza sauce), and a few cracks it was perfectly fine on the inside. Nero just stared at it, "_When the hell did they get this?"_ was the thought that past through his mind.

"Birthday present to us." Dante says motioning to him and Vergil, as if reading the younger hunters mind.

Nero opens his mouth to ask a question before he is interrupted by Vergil. "Nero what is the name of the band that the twins are in?"

"Um, the band was called 'Burning Embers' but I asked some of the people in the crowd and apparently the twins are new to the band. They replaced a few members that left the band." He said

Lady suddenly felt the need to ask the young slayer something. "What made you go to the concert anyway?"

The question was reasonable and it seemed to take Nero a back for a minute. "Well at first it was the music that caught my attention, it was really good. But then I sensed something that just felt-" he searched around for the right word.

"Off?" Patty offered

"No, I felt like demonic presence." He said, his face scrunched up trying to remember the feeling he got when passing the park.

"Were there any demons in the crowd?" Trish asked, her face mimicked his, trying to make heads or tails of the ordeal they were dealing with.

"No, the presence was coming from them, but it felt like Dante's and Vergil's presence." He said. This statement makes the four of them stare at the twin devil hunters that they know.

Vergil never looking up from laptop just snorts and says "I've been trapped in hell for nearly the past 16, so do not look at me."

Everyone then looks at Dante, Trish especially, her eyes burning with some unknown emotion, just waiting for him to speak. Dante just holds up his hands, a sheepish grin in place. "Hey, I may be a horndog but I would know if i have kids."

The fire in Trish's eyes goes away, but a new look of shame and guilt comes upon her face. The thought of her lover having children with someone else, even if he didn't know about it, made her feel useless knowing that she can never have her own. Dante reaches for her but she just waves him away.

"I'll get some tea." Patty says, heading towards the back to the kitchen. She could see that this might take a while, and figured that she might as well just get comfy.

"I believe that I have found the bands webpage." Vergil says turning the laptop towards Nero. "Are the pictures on this page some of the members of the band?"

Nero looks at the page that Vergil was showing him, the other three hunters were looking over his shoulders to look. The myspace page for Burning Embers showed the six band members, all of whom were posed at the top, with five rectangular boxes going down the page below the posed picture. Four of the boxes had single pictures with slight biographies on each member of the band. The fifth box had a caption that read "Meet the twins of heaven and hell."

The group picture showed six people, standing in a V pattern. A slight cloud covered the edge's of the photo and covered the faces of two of the members of the band on the back left and right side, obscuring their faces. On the left side a smaller shadow was standing next to the taller form.

"Okay, the guy in the center is the drummer, the girls on the right are the base drummer and keyboard player. The shadow in the back on the right is one of the twins I think. The guy on the left is the lead guitarist, and I think the form in the back is the other twin." Nero said, pointing out each one.

"What about that thing next to the left twin?" Lady asked. Nero just shrugged his shoulders.

"Check out their list of shows and dates." Trish said.

Nero did as she ask and scrolled down past the band bio previews till he found the list of all their shows at what town and what venues and the times. "Look, all their shows are at the towns were the red dots are." He pointed out.

"Yeah and last on the list is Capulet city," Dante pointed out, "And apparently the show you saw today was the last one." He was still scanning the page when he spotted something intresting. "It looks like we won't be able to chat with the brats." He said.

"Why not?" Vergil asked.

"Because according to the little twitter update down in the corner," He added a gesture to a black line with a outline of a blue bird. "They are currently back on the road back to-"

"Wendover" Vergil offered up. When everyone looked at him, he just pointed towards the top of the screen to the caption over the tour dates, at the bottom of one of the mini bio's it said 'resident of Wendover for 13 years.' There was a collective ahh.

"Well who ever the hell is typing this is saying that they are currently on there way back, t minus 3 days to destination home." He said the last part directly quoting the tweet.

"Okay, so we've ruled out the theory that they came here to compete with our business, and that they are traveling and taking the jobs for the sole sake of survival." Trish says, "So it seems that they were just taking the jobs because they could."

"Perhaps we should read further into our mysterious twins." Vergil offered. In the background they could hear a shrill whistle like cry, signaling to patty that the water for tea was ready.

"You heard him kid." Dante said, "Click on the bio box."  
Mumbling about stop calling him a kid, Nero did exactly as Dante had said, and Vergil had suggested. He scrolled up and clicked on the blank bio box.

In a few seconds the page started to fade, revealing that in fact the two shadowed figures from the group pose was indeed the twins they were after, each sibling had tan skin and matching hair colors. Along with the truth that the smaller form was actually a wolf in a kneeling position next to the sister. Then the screen went blank.

Slowly the screen began to resume color, it showed the twins sitting at angle mirroring each other, leaning up against a tree. The boy was on the right side, a battered book was in his left hand opened, his thumb stuck in between the pages. The right hand was holding an Ipod, a cord snaked up his arm, the right one was hanging down but the left one disappeared off onto his left side. His head was turned slightly to face the camera, revealing a six inch triangular lock that covered mainly his left eye but part of the left side of his face. But it didn't hide the showing of matted scar tissue that appeared on his nose. His hair was about 3 and ½ inches long and was sticking up in a messy spiked pattern. A small smile was on his lips as he looked at the camera. He was wearing a black Eisenhower jacket, it was unbuttoned and revealed a grey shirt that said in red lettering 'I'll help you if you'll just SHUT THE F**K UP!' wearing gun metal grey jeans, and black boots. An amulet the color of blood, seated in a silver colored metal, the same metal was the chain.

The girl was on the left side of the tree, her head was turned more towards the camera then the boy's. She looked at the camera with a smirk on her more feminine face, but there was no doubt in anyone's minds that they were indeed twins. Her ponytail, that if she were standing would be half way down her back, was thrown over her left shoulder, showing off the mixture of snow white and blood red hair. She was wearing a red leather trench coat, holes and tears were in the bottom, silver buckles on either side of a leather belt the same color as the coat, was hung loosely around, the color stood straight up. Underneath the trench coat was a black shirt with yellow letters that read 'keep reading this, and I'll kick your F**K'IN ASS!' she had worn blue jeans with a hole in the right knee, and wore grey boots.

The wolf was laying in between the twins, its head was in the girls lap, but it was still able to look at the camera. Its left eye was green, surrounded by white fur, while the right eye was yellow, surrounded by black fur. Its fur on the right side was black with a sprinkling of small white specks. The left side was white and copied the sprinkling of speck with black fur. It would have been almost even where it not for how the fur clashed, where ever it met it swirled around each other. The black over powered the white, and the white mimicked the same.

The caption in neon white read 'the twins of heaven and hell', over the boy it said 'Meet Christopher "Devil" Alrund'. Over the girl it read 'Meet Marlo "Angel" Alrund.' And over the wolf it spelled out 'Meet RoRa, the hound from purgatory.' Each had a listing under the names of likes and dislikes. Marlo's read that she loved pizza without olive's and mushroom, watching bad horror movies, and RoRa and Chris. Chris's said that he loved strawberry and rocky road sundae's, reading and listening to music, and of course his sister and the wolf. RoRa's read that she loved the twins and to eat annoying assholes.

"Dante-" Vergil and Lady started in unison, then stopped and looked at each other.

"What's the girl doing wearing your old trench coat?" Lady asked, a look of confused worry on her face.

"And why is that boy wearing YOUR amulet? I thought you said you had lost it years ago." Vergil asked, confusion and anger held his face.

"I don't know," Dante retorted sharply, "I lost that coat the same time I lost the amulet."

"Did I miss something?" Nero asked he was the most confused about what the three were talking about. An amulet and a trench coat, what purpose did they hold. Trish put a hand on his shoulder and just shook her head when he looked up at her.

"When exactly did you lose them?" Vergil asked, his face was going back to being the cold hard stare he was known for.

"I lost it a little after Lucia left." Dante said after a few silent minutes of recallation.

"And when was that?" Vergil asked, his voice was coated with anger. But at what, is what ran through Nero's head.

"Lucia left 17 years ago." Trish mumbled softly. Everyone looked at her, then to Dante. He just stood there, still lost in thought.

At that time patty walked in carrying a tray of cups and saucer's, a plate of shortbread cookies, and a pot of tea. She looked at the group of devil hunters, practically seeing the tension around them. Then she saw the screen, specifically the boy and recognition lit up her face after a few seconds of staring. "HEY!" she exclaimed aloud.

"What is it?" Dante asked, alert and looking around the room, expecting to find something intresting, only to find a group of angry, annoyed, and confused hunters looking at him. The look on Trish's face was what got him to feel, for some reason shame.

"He came into the shop earlier today when everyone was out." She said pointing at the picture of the boy Chris.

"Are you sure of this?" Vergil asked, his hand was going towards Yamato slowly, glancing around the room.

"Yeah, he came in looking for the owner of the shop. He said that he was looking for someone and that the owner might have been an aquaintence of her's." she said looking back at them, thinking that letting the young man in might have been a bad idea.

"Her," Trish said, "He was looking for someone and he thought Dante might know someone." She looked at Dante accusingly, thinking who might Dante would have known that was a woman and was once an aqaintence with. One particular woman came to mind.

"Yeah, he even brought a picture of her with him to show to Dante." She said, worry starting creep into her voice.

Lady stood in front of Patty eyeing her but with a serious expression. "Okay patty I need you to describe to us what the woman in the photo looked like, and who was all in it."

"Um she tall, about 5'9, had dark red hair, in a braid that came in front, and hid half her face. She had white cover on her shoulders that went down to her stomach. She was wearing grey pants, tan leather boots, patchwork leather gloves." She went silent for a minute trying to remember every detail. "Oh, and she had two kids on either side of her holding hands, they each had the same color hair as the boy. Hey, maybe they were her kids." She said.

Everyone went silent at that moment, looking from patty to the picture of the twins, then to Dante, whose mouth was open, his skin going paler then possible. Then to Trish who had grown paler as well, but a hard look of anger was on her face, and it was directed at the red clad Devil hunter.

"Lucia" Lady said softly.

"Who the hell is Lucia?" Nero asked, "And who the hell are these kids?"

"It appears that they are Dante's children." Vergil replied coldly.

Everyone looked at Dante, all with looks of utter confusion. Trish held a look of betrayal and anger, lightning was sparking off her making everyone in the vicinity back away. Dante, at seeing the look upon his lover's face, did the only thing he could think of. He ran as if hell itself was after him, followed by a barrage of bullets.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the twins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, only my OC's**

-Two Weeks later in Wendover-

The shrill annoying cry of an alarm clock awakened Marlo, who sat upright on top bunk of her bed. She held the blanket closer to her chest as she just glared at the red light of the alarm clock as it still cried out, it red 5:15 a.m flashing violently at her. She contemplated smashing it, but the last time she did Chris had complained for a week, as did Maggie and John. Sighing she and rolled over leaving behind the blanket, landing on the balls of her feet on the floor, revealing the only article of clothing on her was a pair of red boxers that said 'got gas?' in white letters.

She stalked towards the alarm clock on the other side of the room and slammed her hand down on the snooze button. Smiling at the fact that the annoying device had finally shut up, she turned on her heels and walked to the bathroom that was connected to their room.

She turned around to survey the room she shared with her twin. It was smallish, big enough for two beds, but the bunk bed saved room, so they used it. It was placed on the far wall in the corner, and on the right of it was a night stand that doubled as a revolving book case, a modern looking lamp sat on top of it, it sat directly underneath the window. Directly next to the bed's left, was a small desk that doubled as there computer stand, a large laptop sat closed on top. Underneath it were their textbooks and cd's. On the left wall, next to the door lead out into the hallway, was a small dresser that they both shared, though their clothes only took up three shelves, they used the other two as storage for their games, dvd's, and game systems. A small flat screen TV sat upon a stand on top of the dresser, along with a few stuffed toys, and other miscellaneous items. Another bookshelf was directly to her right, it held other books and manga's including her secret stash of manga that Maggie or John should never see. It also held her Ihome mini speakers still hooked up to her Ipod, she immediately grabbed it. A wooden hatstand sat next to the bookshelf, it held their backpacks and coats, and their well worn boots were on the floor next to it.

Hearing a groan she looked over at the bottom bunk, seeing the form of her still sleeping brother. He was under the covers, one of his legs sticking out from under it, sleeping on his stomach. His head was buried in his pillow, arms tucked underneath it. A glint of light made Marlo look to the end of the bed, there she saw her wolf RoRa curled up lying on top of her brother's leg that was still under the cover. RoRa looked at her, her eyes glowing with an eerie glow. Marlo held up one finger towards her lips, the wolf just shook her head in a manner that meant yes, then closed her eyes and seemingly went back to sleep. Smirking at the wolf's intelligence, Marlo once again turned on her heels and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. "_Expected from a wolf of hell." _She thought lazily as she yawned, then turned on the water. She then set her Ipod to her playlist of her favorite 'Nightmare Before Christmas' songs, she shed what little cloths she had and got into the shower, knowing that it was the right temperature.

Around 30 minutes later she stepped out, sighing in relief at the feeling of water vapor evaporated off her skin. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off, then wrapped the towel around her, turned off her Ipod and walked out into her room. If she could have, she wouldn't wear the towel, she thought as she rummaged through her drawer of shirts, then the drawer they both used for undergarments and socks as she pulled out her panties and bra. But after a few months of Chris bitching about it, she compromised. He didn't really care about his older sister's choice in sleep wear, but he protested that he didn't need to see everything in the morning, she sighed in contempt as she slipped on her bra. Well she did see the point after he walked out of the bathroom early one morning completely naked, toweling off his hair. To say he put her in his shoes would be a good choice of phrases.

She kneeled down in front of the bed to pull out the plastic bin under it to retrieve one of the pair of pants they kept in it, along with their shorts. Slipping the garment on she glanced at the clock, 5:49 it read, she smirked at it.

"Time to wake sleeping beauty." She mumbled softly. RoRa perked up at that, she eyed her master wearily, knowledge of past actions behind her mix matched eyes, and Marlo met her eyes and just stared her down. Even though Marlo was the official owner of RoRa, the wolf preferred to sleep with her brother, the fact annoyed her a long time ago, after all it's not like she couldn't jump up onto the top bunk, and the wolf was a demon after all. No, the reason why RoRa preferred the younger twin was because Marlo kicked liked a fucking mule in her sleep. The older twin accepted the fact years ago, and it kind of worked out for everyone, after all an angry injured RoRa was a very deadly RoRa.

Marlo continued the staring contest with the wolf, just willing her to try and pick a fight, but ultimately RoRa bowed down to her master, letting out a noise that was the human equivalent to a sight, she got up and hopped off the bed. Smirking Marlo turned her gaze to Chris, mentally girding her loins. Normally her brother wasn't that violent, well unless you were a demon, but it wasn't a smart thing to do, that is messing with him in the morning. If it was a regular human, they'd need padding protecting every part of their body, and lots of it. But since she wasn't all together human, plus the fact she was his twin, Marlo didn't need any padding.

She calmly and quietly stuck out her hand and poked her brothers sleeping form. The response to that was him groaning and rolling up into a cocoon, using the blanket as wrapping. He opened his eye to where it was a slit, glaring at the person who dared to interrupt his slumber. When seeing the responsible party he let out a venomous hiss.

"Whad da hell you want?" he asked, his voice was heavy with sleep, but still held lots of venom.

Smirking Marlo just stood up and looked down on her younger sibling. "Time to get up, you need a shower to get the smell of demon off ya."

Another hiss came out from him, "Go Fuck yourself bitch." Chris responded and turned over. Sighing the elder twin just shook her head. Believe it or not, her younger brother was actually the nicer half of the two, as well as the more level headed.

"Is that your final answer?" She asked using her best game show host voice. In response, a hand came out from under the pillow and gave her the one fingered salute, then disappeared back under the pillow.

"That answer the question, now again Go. FUCK. Y-O-U-R-S-E-L-F." Chris responded dragging out the last part in an annoying voice. Sighing again Marlo looked over at RoRa, who was sitting in the corner in between the dresser and computer desk. Her usual morning hiding spot, the wolf had been with the twins long enough to know where to hide to escape the carnage that came from waking the younger sibling.

"You know what to do." Marlo said, then shook her hand at the wolf and went to retrieve her black fingerless gloves and t-shirt. RoRa shook her head in response and came out of her hiding spot. She trotted over to the bed and hopped back on, making sure to land in the space between Chris's sleeping cocooned form and the wall. She first tried to nuzzle the boy's face, but he responded with a very loud primordial growl, swatted at her and pulled up the covers over his head. Making another sighing sound RoRa turned around and faced the wall, the devil wolf knew the routine by heart, for she had been with the twins ever since their mother left them when they were six. She was their mother wolf, though first she had tried to kill them, almost succeeding in killing Chris, taking his left eye. But ultimately Marlo had defeated her but spared her life at Chris's request.

Making another sighing sound, RoRa turned her head back at the cocoon, mentally giving the boy a second chance, then using her hind legs, pushed the bundled up boy. The action in return caused the bundled boy to roll over and fall down onto the floor. Chris rolled out of the blanket, revealing that he slept in an oversized t-shirt and boxers. Growling like a rabid animal, he glared up at the usual culprit behind the overused tactic. His elder sister, the so called 'Angel' by her given middle name, stood smirking at him. She was in nothing but cargo jeans and a bra, her gloves on her hands and a t-shirt in one hand, the other was on her hip.

"You're going to pay for that." He said sternly, glaring a dagger at his older sibling.

"For what?" she asked coyly as she slipped on her shirt, "It was RoRa that Pushed you off, not me." She pointed out, eyeing said wolf, then her fuming brother.

"But it was **you **who taught her that trick." He deadpanned, and then grumbling turned around and started to rummage for a pair of pants out of the bin under the bin.

"Ah, touché." She replied with a smirk. "You know just because your middle name means Devil doesn't mean you have to act like one."

Chris stood up with a pair of pants in hand and walked over to the dresser, flipping Marlo the bird. To this Marlo just snorts and turns on her heel and walks over to the light switch which was by the other bookshelf.

"Whatever you say 'Mephistopheles'." Marlo responded, smirking at using Chris's middle name, then turning on the lights. He hated it when people call him that, it was one of the few things about what their mother did that he hated the most. The most hated was leaving them without even a word of good bye. He just turned around and glared at his sister with his 'good' eye. Marlo just shrugged and began to move a row of books that covered where her secret stash was. Chris eyed the manga's that she pulled out from the shelf, when he saw the cover of some of them; a blush crept onto his face in recognition.

Marlo turned around and found Chris staring at the manga's in her hand, she smirked at the look on his face then held up one of the manga's and showed the cover at him, shaking it from side to side. Chris's blush continued to deepen as he took in the cover. A man sat on what looked like a luxury bed, he wore a silky looking vest, opened enough to reveal his chest. His legs were splayed outward in a suggestive way, a black panther was lying on the pillows in the background, the title 'Totally Captivated' was written in blue lettering.

Marlo just sneered at him and walked over towards the bed, then placed her hand on her bunk and vaulted up onto it. Landing with ease, the bed squeaked lightly, she looked down at her brother who was still blushing, but he was lost in deep thought. She did her best Cheshire cat grin, she knew exactly what he was thinking, after all she had loaned him her 'Totally Captivated' to him multiple times.

Snapping out of his personal daze Chris just shook his head and continued to find his cloths, glancing at the clock he saw that it was 6:08 a.m. He looked back up at Marlo to see her engrossed in her manga, others littered the bed around her, all were yaoi, with the exception of one 'Hellsing' manga, and all would get both of them in deep shit if John and Maggie there foster parents, found them.

"What if Maggie or John found out that you own those?" Chris asked his sister.

"And what if they found out that you've been reading them regularly in bed at night?" she responded back nonchalantly, a knowing smirk in place.

Chris just stood glared back at her, "... touché" he responded back at her. It was easy enough to see that he resented the view that their foster parents had towards homosexuality.

Marlo was satisfied that she put her brother in his place, but for she still wanted to poke at him and his sexuality. "Oh, what if Maggie found out the reason why you go out for walks after you see the Magic Mike commercials on TV? Or why-" she cut herself off when she realized that four floating red daggers lined up in a semicircular arc, all pointed at her throat. She glanced at her brother, seeing him seething in rage, an intense stare directed at her.

"ENOUGH" he didn't yell or scream it, just whispered it. The whisper held authority that was laced with the command to quit talking. Realizing that she, as the Japanese said after bombing Pearl Harbor, had woken the sleeping dragon, Marlo put the book down on her stomach and held up her hands in a 'I give up' position.

Still glaring at his sister he was about to say something when the sound of muffled footsteps were heard by both twins. Quickly, Chris willed away his summon daggers, and Marlo grabbed all of her manga's and put them behind her where they were out of sight. She then grabbed the 'Hellsing' manga and opened it to a random page, a mock look of interest on her face.

The door opened, revealing plump, blond haired women in her early forties. She surveyed the room with concern eyes, finding Marlo on her bed and Chris ahead of her, standing by the bathroom door. She averted her eyes away from the younger sibling's face as he turned to her. Chris looked down at the floor, forgetting that their foster mother seemed to view his scars as an eyesore. Marlo saw this and mentally growled in her head, but RoRa mimicked the action softly out loud.

"Christopher, Marlo, I thought I heard a strange noise, is everything fine?" the women asked.

"Everything's fine Maggie." Marlo said eyeing her foster mother. It's not like she was a bad foster mother, it's just that she found her to be easily lead along. She was the kind of women that had endless amounts of love and care. But she followed along with the crowd, letting someone else make the decisions almost most of her life. She also believed everything she heard, whether it be gossip from other wives, to rumors spread around just to destroy peoples image and reputation. She was the kind of women that considered her to be modern and respectful. Unfortunately, when it came to situations involving people that weren't ordinary, straight, or Christian, she tried to be so politically correct and careful of her words, that it was extremely awkward for everywhere involved in the conversation or situation. Case in point, how she reacted to her brother's scars and his disability, if she ever found out about his preference towards the sexes, well she would probably handle it better then John, but would be even more nervous. RoRa never felt more guilty for inflicting the injury upon the boy then in moments like these.

"Oh, then you guys better get ready, Breakfast will be ready in about 20 minutes." She said trying to look at Chris, managed to look at his face for a few seconds but then glanced away. She then turned around, closing the door behind her; an awkward silence filled the room.

"Hey Chris I'm-" she started to say but he just held up a hand making her pause. He looked at the floor and shook his head, making his red lock sway back and forth revealing scar tissue mound that covered from his nose to the top of his cheek. Four diagonal claw marks could be faintly seen; the claw marks of a wolf from hell, RoRa felt a sharp pang of guilt.

"Hey, at least she looked at your face for more than two seconds that shows improvement." Marlo said sheepishly, trying to lighten the mood with bad humor. In response to her attempt, Chris gave her a cold look. He then turned around and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Shortly later Marlo could hear 'Escape the Fate' coming from the bathroom as the sound of running water came into the scene.

Letting out a sigh, Marlo just turned to look at RoRa. She could tell that her wolf was feeling guilt for what she had done to him. Both Chris and Marlo had forgiven RoRa years ago, so it hurt her to see the wolf with such a human like expression. She reached over and rubbed the wolf's head.

"It'll be ok," Marlo said softly, RoRa looked at her with softening eyes, "After he gets out of the shower he is back to normal." RoRa responded with a nod of her head, Marlo smiled and then picked up 'Totally Captivated' and went back to reading.

Around 15 minutes later, the water shut off, as did the music. A few minutes after that Chris walked out fully clothed toweling off his hair. The amulet that their mother had given to him hung around his neck. He looked much more relaxed and cheery then he did when he had woken up, he threw the towel on top of the shower curtain rod and closed the door behind him. A look at the clock told them that it was 6:18, breakfast would be ready soon.

Letting out a sight Chris looked at his sister who was collecting her manga's putting them in one pile. "Look, Marlo about before, I jus-" but Marlo interrupted him by throwing the 'Hellsing' manga at him, which he caught with ease.

"No need to apologize bro," She said nonchalantly, then slid off the top bunk and landed on her feet with a thunk. RoRa followed the action and landed on all four paws with a lighter thunk. "Besides I crossed the line." Marlo continued as she bent over and put on socks. She then turned around and grabbed the rest of the manga's and walked over to the bookshelf. She snatched the 'Hellsing' from Chris as he held it out for her. After placing three in the back of the shelf she covered them up and put the 'Hellsing' in the front.

Turning on her heel faster than humanly possible, she pulled up her right arm, clenching her hand to make a fist, and directed a punch directly at Chris's head. Chris let his instincts kick in, quickly he took a short step backwards, simultaneously bringing up his left hand, catching his older sister's right wrist, then pulled to where the fist went further away from him, making Marlo come closer her brother. A red dagger appeared from out of nowhere in his right hand. He gripped the hilt; the blade ran vertically with his forearm. Chris thrust the blade towards Marlo, aiming for her throat, but stopped it to where it was only a few centimeters away.

Chris looked into Marlo's eyes, seeing a fire behind them that showed she was itching for a fight, to hit, to shoot, to slash, to destroy. She held a cocksure grin on her face, as she just stared at her brother's cold expressionless face; his eye stared at her, revealing a fire behind it that was similar to hers. Chris took in a breath and let it out, then let go of his sister's wrist, and made the dagger disappear.

"Was that really necessary dear sister?" he asked, a glint of amused confusion in his eye.

Marlo, still holding up the shit eater grin, tilted her head and spread her arms out wide then made a shrugging gesture. "Had to, thought you were going soft on me for a minute there." She responded.

RoRa, after seeing all this, let out a sighing sound at the twin's antics. Chris scoffed at what Marlo said and rolled his eye, but an amused smirk held his lips. Letting out a bark of laughter, Marlo turned to the hatstand and bent over to put on her boots. Chris went to put on his own socks, RoRa just sat on the floor next to the bed eyeing both the twins. Chris went over to where Marlo was and started to put on his own boots. Marlo placed her hand on Chris's back to steady herself as she put foot into her other boot.

When both were satisfied that their footwear were on properly, they reached for their jackets, Chris's black Eisenhower military style one, and Marlo's old red leather trench coat that her mother had left behind. Marlo who had a more dramatic sense, lifted up the coat, spun it around and made a show of putting it on, Chris sighed at his sister's actions and slid on his. RoRa was watching the events with a bored like expression, the twins often went through this ritual in the morning and she knew exactly what was coming next. She eyed Chris as he reached for his backpack as well as a worn brown leather collar with a single dog tag on it; she let out a small growl of frustration as the youngest twin came toward her, collar in hand.

"I know you don't like it," Chris said with a sight as he kneeled down by the growling wolf and continued to place the collar around RoRa's neck. "But you have to wear it if you want to come to school, and you know It." he finished, and then rubbed the top of RoRa's head, calming her down.

RoRa let out another sighing sound as she shook her head, causing the collar to slide into a less then irritable position on her neck. Chris watched the sight with a rather bemused look, he remembered the first couple of months that RoRa had worn the collar, and she hated it with a passion. But after all this time the leather had worn out and it was more comfortable.

"You guys ready?" Marlo asked, her messager style bag situated, the strap ran across her chest diagonally over her 'Fireflight' t-shirt.

"Yeah, just gotta get RoRa's leash." Chris said. RoRa let out a sound that was close to a scoff, causing the twins to smirk.

Marlo held up a coiled leash, "Got it," she then tossed it to Chris. "Here"

Catching it easily Chris put it in his coat pocket, "Thanks, you got deuce?" he asked.

Marlo in response pulled out a Zippo lighter with a picture of the ace of spades playing card on the side. "Yep, you got Judith?" Chris pulled out a Zippo lighter with a picture of the queen of hearts on it, showing it Marlo. "Your summon Daggers?" Marlo asked, though only for the sake of being annoying.

Chris flicked up his left wrist, and suddenly in his hand was a gleaming red dagger. "You have to ask?"

Marlo gave curt nod and turned towards the door, twisted the knob and opened it, then walked out. Chris and RoRa followed behind, but Chris shut the door when RoRa cleared it. The trio walked down the hall towards the kitchen and dining room area.

Upon entering the room they see Maggie by the stove, the smell of slightly burnt omelets wafted through the air, making Chris inwardly gag. Three girls sat in stools at the breakfast nook/island that was behind Maggie; next to the smallest girl was a baby boy in a high chair. "Hey guys, what took you so long?" the tallest of the three girls, Alice, asked.

Marlo just scoffed, "We were trying to be fashionably late, duh."

"What do you know about fashion?" the middle girl, Amanda, asked with a roll her eyes. This caused everyone, including Maggie, Chris and RoRa to laugh. RoRa's laugh though sounded like a growl meeting a sigh and whine.

"I know plenty about fashion," Marlo retorted, "guys go crazy over my outfits." She struck a pose runway model pose, again causing everyone to laugh again. Chris walked over towards the girls and tosseled the youngest, Alexandria aka Alex, hair.

"Hey!" Alex protest, "Do you know how long it took me to fix my hair like that."

"Nope," Chris responded with a shrug of his arms, "But I know it took me a few seconds to mess it up."

"Urrgh" Alex growled then attempted to attack the youngest twin. Chris just put his hand on the top of her head keeping her down as she swung her hands in a windmill like motion at him. The baby, Alec, laughed at this, causing everyone to smile.

"What's all the commotion in here?" a gruff voice asked. Everyone turned to see a big burly man come into the kitchen, it was John.

"Hey daddy" the girls said in unison. John let out a grunt of acknowledgment, and then walked to Alec, who was reaching out emphatically towards his father. John's face lit up as he picked the baby up and cooed at it. John then spotted the twins, who where know sitting at the table while RoRa was lying on the floor next to a plate. He gave them a nod of his head, they returned it.

"You two were late last night." John said sternly, completely ignoring RoRa, "Do you care to explain yourselves."

"We got home at-" Marlo started.

"10:15 last night." Chris finished, "It's not like we-"

"Were that late, after all our curfew is 10:30." Marlo finished that time.

John just looked at the two of them; he knew that they only finished each other's sentences to screw with him. He started to say something, thought better of it and went back to the baby.

Chris and Marlo liked John, it was just that he was type of man that preferred to keep to himself and left socializing with his kids be when they talked about their day. The girls and Alec where John and Maggie's real kids, the twins came into the scene when they were eight, at that time Alex was the baby of the family. John didn't relate all that well with girls, so when Chris came into the family he thought that he might have the son that every father wanted. Chris went through two years of boy scouts, Football, Baseball and everything else that regular boys did with their fathers, but then he put his foot down. He didn't really hate all the things that John had put him through, it was just that he preferred to read and listen to music then play sports.

"Here you go." Maggie said in a cheery voice as she placed two plates of cheese omelets with sausage in front of Marlo and Chris. "And here's some for you to RoRa." She placed some sausage on RoRa's plate. The trio ate quickly, it was a 45 minute walk to school and they wanted to get a head start. They put their dishes in the sink and started for the door, Chris kneeled down and pulled out the leash and clipped it onto RoRa's leash.

The girls followed them out the door to the curb where they departed ways. Marlo and Chris preferred to walk to school then take the bus, plus RoRa and Marlo weren't allowed on it after an incident involving an old school bully and ended with him having to have a skin graft and testical retrievement surgery, what could they say, they were nine.

It was 82 degrees outside, but a cold wind was blowing making feel like it was 72. Halfway to the school a police car pulled up alongside the trio, the twins immediately noticed the cruiser and the two officers driving it.

"Hey Kraten, O'Conner what's up?" Marlo asked, Chris acknowledged them with a wave and a warm smile, RoRa with a nod of her head.

"We just wanted to thank you guys for taking care of those things in the park last night, we really appreciate It." the older officer, Kraten, said from the driver's side. His salt pepper mustache matched his hair. O'Conner was years younger than Kraten, but both were good guys. What they were referring to was a group of demons that had taken up the park as their residence for a short while, until Marlo and Chris and RoRa came along last night to take care of them.

"It was our pleasure," Chris said, "Besides, we should be thanking you, and we wouldn't have found them till probably a week later, you probably saved someone's life." This caused the officers to smile, and Marlo and RoRa to roll their eyes. Yesterday they came to the twins asking to take care of the demons in the park, the park that they were supposed to patrol it, but they were scared out of their minds of them.

For the last couple of years the Wendover police had started paying them monthly to patrol the town for demons, the local cops seemed to think that they could leave part of their patrol routes to the twins so they could save some time and go to the bar early. Plenty of times the twins had been told there were demons in parts of town, they had spent multiple hours that could have been spent fighting real demons and earning money, but had instead been spent looking for made up demons. They had gone to the park thinking that it was another hoax that some of the non believing officers had set up, but to their surprise the demons were real. Also there was more then first expected, hence why they were cutting it so close to curfew last night.

After a few more minutes of chatting the cruiser pulled away, leaving the twins and RoRa to go back to walking to school.

"Why did you compliment those pussies?" Marlo asked in passing.

"Because they may mention that we went out of our way to help then to sheriff Irons, which may in turn earn us more money." Chris replied boredly.

"Counting our chickens before they hatch are we?"

"Maybe, but it doesn't cost anything to be polite."

"There's a difference between being polite, and being a kiss ass."

"Yes I suppose your right." Chris said as they walked into the school parking lot that was in front of the main building.

"Of course I'm right, after all I-"

"Hey emo" someone yelled before Marlo could finish her smartass retort. Chris and Marlo turned their hands to see a group of 12th graders standing in a group by the front steps. All were looking at the twins, but one person in particular stood out in front of the group. He had on a lettermen jacket that had a picture of a cartoon mosquito, the school mascot, on it. The seniors name was Brandon Vickton, and he was the school quarterback, and met the stereotype that if you're on the football team, then you're the school's jackass. He was new to the school, and was probably used to being the big man on campus. He had singled out the twins, namely Chris, to mess with to prove that he had colons.

Anyone in the town could have told them not to mess with the twins, or at least tell him stories of what has happened to past offenders, but no seemed to have. Marlo would have beaten the shit out of him by now, but Chris wanted to handle it in his own way.

"He talks to you or me?" Chris asked, Marlo just looked at him and sighed.

"I thought that bad jokes were my gig." Chris just smirked at her. RoRa let out a low growl making both of them look at her, then at what she was growling at. Brandon had moved closer, as well as a few of the team that had only been in town for a few years. The rest stayed behind, some had pulled out cell phones and were recording.

"I said 'hey' emo, when I call you, you come got it?" Brandon asked with a sneer, his cronies behind him chuckled.

"You guys do know that that wasn't funny, right?" Marlo asked, eyebrows cocked. The cronies glared at her, she just smirked at them.

"I thought I told you to cut your hair emo. Why didn't you listen to me?" Brandon asked, he took a step forward, but RoRa growled deeper, making him take a step back. "Call off your dog Fag."

"Oh so it's fag now." Chris said calmly, "You think he'd come up with better insults don't you think Marlo?" Marlo chuckled at the flush that crept onto Brandon's face.

"Are you making fun of me you little fag?"

"Yes" both the twins answered. He took another step forward, but RoRa deepened her growl and inched forward, again Brandon retreated.

Smirking Chris stepped forward and reached down to pet RoRa, causing her to back down. She eyed Brandon with hungry eyes.

"For the record, although RoRa is related to dogs, she is a wolf." Marlo said smirking, in her head she was thinking about how Chris might 'handle' this situation. Chris threw the end of RoRa's leash to Marlo and walked forward to Brandon, she caught, her smile widening as more and more violent images about what Chris would do to him filled her head.

"You know Brandon, this interest you have in me, might lead some to think you have a crush on me." Chris said, wiggling his eyebrows at Brandon, though only one was visible. Marlo's laughter could be heard by everyone around; most had stopped to see what was going on.

"What did you say you little fag?" Brandon asked a deeper flush of anger colored his face.

"You heard me, I mean you want me to 'come' when you call" Chris said air quoting the obvious part of the sentence. "And you seem to have a vehement interest in my hair style, so tell me are you batting for attention?" Chris asked, a smirk in place, he was just waiting for Brandon to throw the first punch.

"Why you little piece of shit! How dare you call me gay?" Brandon practically screamed, his stance was poised ready for a fight.

"Sorry to tell you this Brandon, but you not really my type. Maybe you should try some of the guys in Drama club." Chris responded, egging him on, just waiting for Brandon to take the bait.

Everyone around them was laughing at Chris's suggestion, which pushed Brandon over the edge. Letting out an enraged battle cry, he charged towards the younger twin, both hand clenched into fist. Chris just stood there, his body was relaxed, but his eye revealed that he was ready for anything that Brandon could throw at him. Brandon threw a loose right hook, leaving him wide open for Chris's attack. Faster than anyone, excluding Marlo and RoRa, could see, Chris took a step forward into Brandon's punch. Chris grabbed hold of Brandon's out stretched wrist with his right hand, and with his left hand formed a spear with his fingers, and thrust them upwards into Brandon's throat, momentarily collapsing his windpipe. Chris then stepped back and crouched down and spun around, his left leg stuck out, and swept Brandon's feet out from under him. Brandon went into the air, his back parallel with the ground, his brain not even registering that he couldn't breathe or that he was no longer standing. Chris let go of Brandon's wrist and placed his right hand onto Brandon's chest, then pushed down on him, causing him to slam into ground.

Everyone saw Brandon going for Chris, and then the next thing they saw was Brandon on the ground on his back, staring up in confusion and shock, not breathing. Chris had returned to his original spot and was staring down at Brandon, admiring his handiwork, he turned to Marlo and RoRa, and both were staring at the body on the ground. When they looked up Marlo gave him a big smile and two thumbs up, RoRa's maw was opened to reveal her sharp teeth, her version of a smile. Chris smiled, closing his eye, and then turned back around.

"What's going on here?" an authoritive female voice asked. Everyone scattered faster than Chris had taken down Brandon. The trio was left standing there, with Brandon who was just now starting moaning in pain. Chris and Marlo stared at the female that responsible for the scattering of students, just as a bell rang in the background. Great they were late. The woman had a black corset looking outfit on, a lightning bolt ran down from in between her breast to her were her navel was. She wore a red coat on top and black slacks with black heeled shoes. Her blonde hair was down to her waste, and her blue eyes were scanning the scene before her.

"A fight is what happened." Marlo said indifferently, always being the smart ass. "And you would be?"

The blonde woman just looked at her then at Chris, she seemed to be assessing the scene in front of her. The twins felt something off about her; they looked down at RoRa who was sniffing the air enthusiastically. After a few more seconds of sniffing RoRa looked up at them, her ears fell down then up, her version of a shrug.

"My name is Trish, and I am your substitute teacher." The blonde woman, Trish answered.


	3. Chapter 3 demon days

**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or the characters, just my OC's**

**Recap-**

"**A fight is what happened." Marlo said indifferently, always being the smart ass. "And you would be?"**

**The blonde woman just looked at her then at Chris, she seemed to be assessing the scene in front of her. The twins felt something off about her; they looked down at RoRa who was sniffing the air enthusiastically. After a few more seconds of sniffing RoRa looked up at them, her ears fell down then up, her version of a shrug.**

"**My name is Trish, and I am your substitute teacher." The blonde woman, Trish answered.**

**End recap-**

Chris, Marlo and RoRa walked into their schools office behind the woman who introduced herself as Trish. They had to give her directions to get to it though, since they had been there multiple times before. Two receptionists sat behind a desk that took up three fourths of the front office, brunette and a red head, each raised their heads at the new comers, when they saw the trio walking behind the new substitute they grimaced.

"Chris, Marlo, RoRa, isn't a little early in the week for your usual meetings?" the red headed woman asked with a hint of tired amusement.

"Good morning Miss. Mary, Miss. Jenna." Marlo and Chris said in unison, spend enough time in the office and you get to be on a first name basis with everyone. Plus it helps that the twins had saved them a few years ago during a major demon infestation.

"So, who was the poor unsuspecting victim this time?" the brunette, Miss. Jenna, asked, the phone was next to her head, her fingers above the keys, emergency services was mandatory to be on the speed dial of every school systems phone network. The school hadn't really ever needed to call an ambulance before the twins had come to town, so both of the receptionist knew that if the twins were in the office, it was a good 92% chance that someone was injured by them.

"Brandon Vickton." Trish said, she didn't seem to be surprised at the chit chat that was going on between the receptionist and the twins. She looked down at RoRa who was still sniffing at the air, as if trying to identify a strange smell. Trish smirked at this, she figured that the wolf would be a devil; it was bound to be if Chris and Marlo were actually Dante's children. _"Speaking of the half-devil, where the hell is he?"_ she thought.

"It took you this long to hurt him?" Miss Mary, the red head asked skeptically. Marlo scoffed at her question.

"It would have happened sooner but Gandhi here," she points at Chris with her thumb. "Wanted to see if the ignore him strategy would work." Chris stuck his tongue at her.

"How bad is it?" Miss Jenna asked, her fingers still hovering over the dial.

"I made sure that there wasn't any major damage, he'll just value breathing more than usual, oh and his back will be sore for a few days." Chris answered.

"He is with the nurse at the moment." Trish said, causing Miss Jenna to sight in relief and put the phone back in its cradle.

"So is Randall busy?" Marlo asked, referring to the school principal by his first name.

"Yes, you three can go on in." Miss Mary answered.

"Thank you Miss Mary, see you later Miss Jenna." The twins responded in unison as they went down a hall to the left, it led to the offices. They knew the path by heart, so they followed the hallway, found the door that read 'Randall Radcliffe' and Principal underneath it. They knocked then went in.

Behind a desk with three chairs in front of it, sat a tall bald man, the twins instantly recognized the man as Mr. Radcliffe their principal. He was sitting in his chair; a black corded phone held up to his ear, a look of boredom on his face as his ear was assaulted from the voice coming from the phone. RoRa cringed as the voice started to go a few octaves, causing the phone to give off a mechanical screech. Upon see his visitors, and recognizing them, he waved his hands at them towards the chairs. Chris and Marlo knew the drill, so they sat down, RoRa sat on her hind legs in between the chairs that they were sitting in.

After a few more minutes of talking with the screaming voice, Randall hung up the phone with an exasperated sigh; he then laid a slight glare upon the offending twins, who blinked doe eyes, in one case eye, RoRa joined in to with puppy wolf eyes.

"Would any of the three of you care to guess who that was on the phone?" Their principal asked, though it more rhetorical.

"That guy from last month who gypped us on our payment." Marlo guessed jokingly, though a small part of her was serious, money is money and that stingy jackass had screwed them over by 400 bucks.

"No," Mr. Radcliffe said sighing pinching the bridge of his nose. "It was Andrew Vickton, and would you like to guess about what he calling about." Again coming out rhetorically.

"Me laying out his son." Chris said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes." Radcliffe answered.

"Wow that was like what 10 minutes ago, damn news travels fast." Marlo said, mock amazement in her voice.

"First off, Language young lady, and secondly it seems that one of Brandon's fellow teammates called him after your little fight." Radcliffe said, another sigh escaping from his mouth. He had gotten used to the twins antics, and was generally amused by them, but still he hated having to deal with the consequences of their actions.

"Actually I think that Mr. Vickton was on the phone before the fight," Chris stated, causing everyone to stare at him. "I think that he was waiting to hear that his son had proven himself by beating up the school fag, aka me." Chris's sexuality wasn't exactly a secret, if you asked him he would admit it, it was just a secret towards their foster parents.

Some people, mainly girls, could tell that he was gay after a few hours; some girls had gotten him truth and spread it around. The news had enticed a few of the more macho guys that were new to the school district to try and pick a fight with Chris. All had found out that gay didn't equal weakling, Brandon Vickton was know added to that list.

"Even if that were the case, Mr. Vickton is claiming that you attacked his son first, saying that his boy wouldn't have thrown the first punch, or be taken down so easily by a-" Radcliffe cut himself short, not wanting to use the exact word that the screaming man on the phone had said.

"Fag, cocksucker, fairy, twink." Marlo offered up. Chris didn't react to the words his sister used; he didn't really care about the words, sticks and stones.

"Again LANGUAGE, and yes something along those lines." Radcliffe said with another sigh. He didn't like people like Vickton, he would rather just direct him towards Chris to teach him a few lessons on tolerance and understanding. But then the school would have to pay the hospital bill.

"It's fine Randall," Chris said nonchalantly, using the principal first name, he and his sister where actually one of the few students to use it, though it was more out of friendship and respect then a lack of it. "Besides, I think this will go away when we show Mr. Vickton a video of his son throwing a punch at me first." Randall's ears perked up at this.

"There's a video of the fight?"

"Yep, ask a few of the oldies on the football team or the cheerleader squad, they had phones out." Marlo answered using the towns slang for anyone who was Wendover before four years ago, before a massive demon infestation had wiped out a fourth of the towns original population. The after affects of which led to a bigger business practice for the twins.

"I'll do that, but until then we will have to wait for Vickton, he plans on talking to me about getting the both of you expelled."

"We all know that Mr. Spencer wouldn't allow it." Chris stated, referring to the school districts super intendent, which the twins had saved along with his family a few times from demons.

"Yes, but it seems that Vickton will still likely try." Randall said, knowing at how futile it was, after all quite a few people around the town owed the twins their lives, or their children's lives to them. And a lot of them would testify on the twin's behalf.

"Well, bring it on, I could use some entertainment before Pre-cal, and the longer it takes the better." Marlo said, then kicked her feet up and rested them on top of the desk.

"Fine, but while we are waiting, Mr. Tomlin has asked me to pass onto you three a request to take on a job for him." Randall informed them.

"The gym teacher, isn't he a newie to town?" Marlo asked, again using town slang. Usually the newies were the ones that just scoffed at anyone who believed in demons, or those who slay them.

"Yes," Randall replied, then shoved Marlo's boots off his desk, "It would seem that some demon's have made a home in the woods behind his house. He doesn't wish for it to be known that he believes in them, so he asked me to deliver the message."

"Is he willing to pay for it?" Chris asked, he was the accountant for the business after all.

"Yes he is, I gave him your guys usual rates, and the discounts you offer for faculty."

"Pssh, well charge him the newie rate, and give the discount." Chris responded, he hated it when people asked for work from the shadows.

"Okay then, I'll give him the news, you'll have the answer before the end of the day." Randall said, taking out his cell phone.

"While your at it," Marlo interrupted, "Can you get that video of the fight, I wanna see it, and the look on Vickton's face when he sees his kid get taken down." A happy sneer was on her face when saying it.

"I'll make sure to do that, if you three will excuse me, I get to work." And with that, Randall left the office to deliver the news and to fetch the video, leaving the twins and RoRa alone in his office.

"You think Vickton will press charges?" Marlo asked, she was pulling her Ipod out from her pocket and had one earbud placed in her ear.

"Maybe, but I doubt that he wants it to be public knowledge that I kicked his sons ass, may lose a little of his reputation." Chris responded boredly, he was busy working on reviewing from his chemistry book, there was a test today. RoRa had laid down and looked to be taking a nap.

"Don't see why, the way gossip in this town travels, he'll be hearing about by noon." Marlo replied with a sigh, then turned on her Ipod and went to her System of a Down playlist.

-out in the hallways-

Trish had left the office after she had gotten her roster from the receptionist, who had told her that Dante had already gotten his. She was substituting for the junior history teacher, Dante was subbing for the art teacher, both were classes that the twins were taking. She found Dante in the room of the teacher was subbing for, looking over notes that the teacher had left for him. He wore a red button up shirt, the top three unbuttoned revealing some of his chest, his black jeans fit him enough and were tucked into his red cowboy boots.

"So, how did meeting them go?" He asked, not even looking up.

"Fine, and Vergil and I had been right when we guessed that the wolf was a demon." Trish responded, taking an empty seat across from her partner. "The suppression spell on demonic presence worked flawlessly, as expected."

"So," Dante asked, drawing it out, looking up at the blonde. "What are they like at first glance?" Trish looked at him, a look of actual interest in his eyes.

"Well the girl seems to act like you, childish, immature and a smartass to boot." Trish replied, earning a scoff from Dante. "And the boy seems to be the more mature one of them, which is surprising coming from the fact that they are your children." She glared at him at the last part.

Dante winced in remembrance at the pain from the barrage of bullets that had hit him three weeks prior. He was still coughing them up know and then. Immediately after Trish had calmed down, and he had started to heal, everyone started talking about plans on uniting him and his 'supposed' children, Trish being at the head of them. She was firmly seated in the idea that he should be in their lives, considering that fact that he wasn't their lives in the most important time though, they had agreed that they would have to approach them with kid gloves.

Also, though the doubt was small, there was still doubt that they were indeed Dante's children. Everyone, including patty who was going on about how it was like one of her soap operas, agreed that they should get absolute proof that Dante was indeed the father of the twins. So Lady and Nero had came up with the plan to get Dante and Trish closer to the twins to find out the last piece of proof needed. Trish had paid off two teachers at Wendover, Bendover as the locals called it, High school, and had promptly taken their places, posing as substitutes.

At the moment it was first period, and both of them had free periods, so they were trying to figure out how to introduce themselves to the twins.

In the back ground they heard loud arguing coming from down the hall, the voice sounded male.

"Heh, I think I'm starting to like this school, mine didn't come with teachers who had the balls to cuss in front students." Dante remarked as he got up from his desk and walked towards the doorway. Trish just scoffed at him, but none the less followed.

They both looked out, then up the hallway to see three forms coming down the hall. One they recognized as the principal, was trying to talk in a calm voice to a shorter male, the voice that was yelling before and still was, belonged to a shorter man that was dressed in a dark blue three piece suit. The other form belonged to a boy who had bruising on his throat, and was leaning over moaning aloud in pain. The principal and the yelling man argued about someone and walked into an entrance with a sign next to it that said main offices.

"Who was those two, and what happened to Quasimodo?" Dante asked.

"The boy is Brandon Vickton, who your son layed out this morning," Trish responded, a small pang of pain stabbed her heart when she said son, "And I believe that the yelling man was his father."

"Huh, so the kid kicked his ass?" Trish nodded, "How good of a job did he do?"

"He punched him in the throat, and then slammed him into the ground on his back. The fight itself wasn't messy and was over quicker than it had started." Trish confirmed.

"Heh, sounds like how Vergil used to take care of business back when we were younger." Dante said, sighing in remanisance.

"Yes, the boy does have that kind of air about him, but-" Trish paused, trying to think of a way to describe Chris from the small amount of time she spent with him.

"But what, was he more phsycopathic than him, cause if so I'm gonna call Vergil up here to talk to him." Dante said, a bit jokingly, but seriousness in his voice. It was kind of hard to imagine someone who was worse than his older brother.

"No, actually he was quite pleasant, very nice and polite, cheerful is the kinda word that might describe him best." Trish said in contemplation.

"Cheery, that doesn't sound anything like me, or Vergil for that matter. Maybe they aren't mine." Dante winced at the look that his lover sent him, it said 'Don't even dare try to weasel out of this or I'll castrate you.'

Sighing, Trish stood up and gathered her things, "I have to go prepare for class, but none the less, we are going to investigate them, no matter what doubts you might have." She fixed a hard glance at him and left.

Dante sighed in exhaustion, he didn't know what had come over his lover lately, but she was right. '_Hell everyone's right, if they are mine I need to stop being a bastard and at least try to act like a father."_ He thought as he kicked his feet up and leaned back into his chair. To bad he didn't know one thing about being a parent.

Back to Principal Radcliffe's office-

"I want them both arrested, and charges brought up against them both for what they did to my son." The man in the blue suit, Mr. Vickton, bellowed angrily, slamming fist on Radcliffe's desk. RoRa started to growl deeply at the annoying human that was threatening her master and charges. She took a menacing step towards him, causing Andrew Vickton to back off, fear coming across his face. "And I want this damn dog put down, what the hell kind of school are you running Radcliffe, allowing mutts in."

Chris and Marlo let loose growls that matched RoRa's in pitch. They both reached down and pet the angered wolf to calm her down.

"She's a wolf!" Radcliffe, Chris and Marlo stated solidly in unison. All were giving the elder Vickton looks that he deserved, while the junior Vickton sat in a chair, mewling in fear and pain.

"Why would you want me arrested, Chris was the one who wiped the floor with Brandon-"

"And besides, I am legally able to bring RoRa into school due to my disability." Chris stated, still petting the wolf's fur, who was looking at Andrew as if he was a juicy steak.

"There is no way in hell that a wolf can be a-"

"Enough!" Radcliffe bellowed aloud, causing the elder Vickton to stop mid protest. "Mr. Vickton, I will not tolerate cursing in my office, in front of me, it is disrespectful." Andrew mumbled an apology, "And on the matter of RoRa, as long as she doesn't harm any of the students, has all her shots AND meets all protocols that governs helper animals for people of disability she is allowed in the school." Plus, when you know the super intendent on a first name basis, it helps get you favors.

The twins and RoRa let out a snicker of amusement, not even stopping when Radcliffe nailed them all with a hard gaze.

"And as for the matter of the fight that your son instigated-"

"My son would never start a fight, these punks were the one who started it. Right Brandon, tell him how he hit you first." The elder Vickton turned to his son, only to find him staring in fear at the twins and the wolf, all of whom were giving him 'I dare you' looks.

Brandon mummered something unintelligible and darted glanced at the twins to his father.

"What was that?" Radcliffe asked

"Th… they attacked me." Brandon replied quietly.

"You heard him, I want charges pressed on both of them, they attacked my boy."

"If we're calling the cops, ask for O'Conner and Kraten," Marlo said.

"And I will also press charges against Brandon for attempted assault." Chris chimed in.

"What did you s-" Vickton was once against silenced by an annoyed Radcliffe.

"We won't be calling the police." The principal stated.

"But the-"

"We do not involve the police in matters like these." Radcliffe interrupted him again, stating it strongly.

"That is ludicrous, where we used to go, anyone in a fight was taken off campus in cuffs." Vickton responded, his face going purple with rage. It only made his weaselly face look even more weaselly.

"If that were the case, then Chris AND Brandon would be arrested, not me." Marlo threw in, a smirk in place.

Vickton spluttered to say something but couldn't.

"Besides," Radcliffe added, pulling a big smart phone from his breast pocket, "I have found proof that it was YOUR son that started the fight, not Chris." And with that he pressed the glass on his phone, turned it to the senior Vickton, who watched his son charge Chris, then ending up on the ground.

"So, I think we have settled this matter." Radcliffe stated, "I think that 2 days suspension for Brandon will suffice."

"We… I am not done with this, you'll be hearing from my lawyer." Vickton yelled, then exited the office dragging his son along.

"Yeah, and you'll be hearing from my boot as I stick it up your ass!" Marlo yelled after him.

"Langa- oh screw it." Radcliffe says throwing his hands up in the air with defeat. Marlo just smirked as Chris rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So Randall, same time next week?" Chris asked, getting up.

"Yeah, sure whatever," Radcliffe replied with a wave dismissing them. "Wait I almost forgot." He said, then produced a slip of paper with an address on it from his pocket.

"Coach Tomlin agreed to our rates I take it." Chris said observantly as he took the card.

"Yes, here is the address, and he said that he and his family will be out to dinner, so you three won't have any problems with people coming around." Radcliffe responded, then added "They live out in a more secluded part of town, so they don't have many neighbors."

"Okay, tell him to bring about 250 dollars tomorrow, will take the actual amount tomorrow." Marlo said, "See ya later Randall, and say hi to Shelby and Mina for me." She added with a salute as she walked out the door.

"Will do." Was his response as he shut the door behind them, then sat down in his chair and let out a very big sigh. "I just love my job."

2nd period in Dante's class-

"Okay you guys, sit down and shut up as I call roll." Dante announced, making everyone in the room turn around and look at him. Some of the girls openly gaped, while others twirled their hair seductively. _"Heh, still got it."_

Suddenly the door opened, and in walked in the twins and RoRa, nearly startling everyone except Dante, who just watched them interestingly.

"Sorry we're late." Chris said sheepishly, pulling a pink slip from his pocket then walked to Dante, arm outstretched. Dante took the note and tossed it behind him, it landed in the trashcan underneath his desk.

"What's with the mutt?" Dante asked eyeing RoRa, who was sniffing the air, the same strange smell in the air as around Trish.

"She's my seeing 'eye' wolf." Was Chris's reply, then reached down and petted her head.

"Huh, first time see one like her." Dante remarked, then reached down to pet her.

RoRa nipped his hand, hard enough to hurt but not enough to break the skin. Practically everyone gasped at the action, except Dante and the twins. Dante just chuckled and pulled slightly on his hand, RoRa let go easily though she was surprised at his reaction but liked it. Chris and Marlo had the same feeling about him, he seemed interesting, but something about the man in front of them sent a weird feeling up their spines.

Dante once again reached for RoRa to pet her, she let him this time, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her head.

"Wow, usually people aren't that stupid enough to pet her a first time let alone a second time." Marlo said impressed. "I guess you failed school a couple of times, right?"

"Huh, is that anyway to talk to your teacher?" Dante replied, Trish was right, she is a little smart ass.

"How do we know you're even a substitute teacher?" Marlo countered, "You could be just some old pervert looking for some slut to nail." A few girls in the class let out a 'hey!' Chris and RoRa just snicker at this, as well as a few other people in the class.

"Ow," Dante says mockingly, putting his hand over his heart, "Watch what you say kid, don't you know that words can hurt, besides I aint that old."

Marlo just scoffs at him, "Yeah right, how old are you, I say 38, no wait, 46"

Dante started to get a little annoyed at this, he was 36 dammit. Marlo started to say something, but Chris elbowed her in the ribs to shut her up.

"Sorry, she can be a little annoying."

"Hey, I resent that, I am more than a 'little' annoying." Marlo protested, earning a chuckle from Dante. Yep he liked her, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have her as a daughter. Wait no he did not just think that, but Trish did say that he would have to get used to the idea. Letting out a sigh he banged his foot on the desk he was leaning on, grabbing the bickering twins attention.

"Yeah yeah, just get to your seats, I got to start class anyway." Dante said, waving them away.

The twins shrugged their shoulders and did what they were told, though Marlo stuck her tongue out at Dante, which he returned.

Class procedded like this for the next hour, Chris and RoRa found it amusing to listen to the banter between Dante and Marlo, and watching some of the more promiscuous girls tried to grab the mans attention, openly laughing at one girl who bent over showing off her ass through her mini skirt to pick something up that she had purpousfully dropped. Dante had kept his cool and just said that she had nice dimples, which led to everyone breaking out into laughter and the girl to blush and stare angrirly at the substitute.

When the dismissal bell rang, Chris and Marlo where actually sad to leave, there was something about the man that made them felt at home, or at least some kind of connection that they couldn't place. The feeling was mutual for Dante, in the short time he had meet the kids, he actually felt a connection to them. He saw both Vergil and himself in them, though more of him, Chris was definitely easier to get along with than Vergil any day of the week.

Letting out a sigh, Dante eyed the flow of kids that were coming in through the door.

"This is going to be a long day." He remarked to no one but himself.

Lunch -

The twins and RoRa where making their way towards the lunchroom, both were discussing the new teacher's that had recently joined. They had just come from Trish's class, and it was interesting, Chris found her delightful and enjoyed matching wits with her about history and life as it would apply itself to today's culture. Marlo on the other hand, had found her to be a little uptight and to motherly, though she unadmittedly enjoyed talking to her.

"So what do you think about them?" Chris asked his elder sister, who was walking with her hands tucked behind her head, holding her arms up.

"I like that Dante guy, he was fun to screw with, but Trish was kind of a bitch." Marlo said boredly, though truthfully she was thinking of the weird homely feeling that she got from both of the teachers. It felt weird at how at ease they felt around them.

"Trish wasn't a bitch," Chris replied sternly, giving his sister a flat look, "She was really interesting, and your right about Dante, though not the screwing part."

"Aww, seems someone has a little man crush." Marlo said mockingly, then felt an ashen taste in her mouth for saying it, then she shuddered. _"What the hell was that?"_ she thought.

"Oh god that just sounds sick, why do I feel like puking now?" Chris groaned, shaking his head and shivering.

"I don't know, but I fe… wait do you smell that?" Marlo asked, her nose visibly sniffing the air, then she let out a feral growl. "I smell PIZZA." She stated, then started to run towards the smell.

Chris and RoRa just looked at each other, both groaned inwardly. No one came in between Marlo and pizza, even if it was the school shitty excuse for the food. They both sighed and ran to catch up with her, waiting for the screams to come.

They found Marlo in the lunch line, bouncing on the balls of her feet, she was eyeing the pizza, or better description, eye raping it. Everyone who was familiar with the female twin knew not to screw with her when she smelt, saw or heard the word pizza. Luckily enough everyone that was in front of her are familiar with her. The lunch lady filled up a to-go tray with four slices of pizza and passed it down the lunch line, all of the kids in front of Marlo handed the tray back to her. When she got it, she let a very loud thank you, then went straight to the cashier, a collective sigh was heard as she made her way.

A few minutes later, Chris and RoRa joined the other twin, Chris holding two trays. Marlo was eating at a leisurely pace, though a slightly sour look was on her face.

"phis pwizza twaste wike swit." Marlo said, her mouth full. Translation "this pizza taste like shit."

"We go over this every time they serve it, you should be used to it." Chris said as he then bit into his own slice, RoRa was halfway done with hers, as she sat on the floor.

"I can't help it and you know it." Marlo replied, and Chris let out a sigh at this. He knew it, his sister loved pizza to death, unfortunately their foster parents only ordered it twice a month, each time with mushrooms and olives. Marlo hated the pizza they ordered, and made Chris pick off any of the accursed veggies on it. Chris did it to keep Marlo from bitching, though he hated them both to.

"Hey guys." A female voice said, drawing the trio's attentions to it. The girl wore a burnt orange hoodie, a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, and ripped black skinny jeans, along with red converse sneakers.

"Hey Carey, whats up?" Marlo asked, eyeing her warily. Carey had given them a job two months ago, and was the only person who was paying them off through installments, the reason being that the job had cost around 1200 bucks. She usually gave them their payments after school, so this was weird.

"I just came over to give you the last installment, oh and to say Thanks for beating the shit out of Brandon." Carey said, giving Chris a big smile, then handing them a roll of twenties. "_Aww, so that's the real motive."_ Marlo thought as she took the money roll. Carey had been flirting with Chris for a while now, knowing that he was in fact gay, hoping bi. Chris was oblivious to this and treated her the way he treated everyone who came up to them nicely. Marlo still couldn't help but laugh at how often this happened to her little brother, and teased him relentlessly about it.

After a minute or so of chatting, all the while Carey was sending Chris looks that only Marlo understood for what they really were. Carey left, going back to her friends, some of whom where giggling as she sat down.

"Wow, you're a man whore." She stated, taking a bite on the last slice of the crap that was being passed as pizza.

"What?" Chris asked, confusion on his face as he eyed his sister.

"You heard me 'ladies' man." Marlo replied, RoRa let out a noise that sounded like a snicker. Both of the male twins female counterparts eyed the boy with amused looks.

Realization dawned on Chris's face at what his sister was implying, "Aw, crap not again." he mumbled face palming.

"Heh, seems someone know his way around the ladies." A familiar male voice said with a chuckle.

The twins looked up in surprise to see the two substitute teachers that they had, not 10 minutes ago, were discussing about. Dante had a Papa John's pizza box in hand, Trish had a couple of cups and a liter of pepsi. Marlo eyed the pizza box with feral eyes, she moved on to stare at Dante, a look that she reserved for demons who pissed her off.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Trish asked, she figured that since they were Dante's children that pizza as a peace offering would let their guards down.

"That depends," Marlo said, a distrusting look on her face, "Will you share that pizza?"

Trish just smirked, hook, line and sinker. "Yes, you can."

"Just don't take my last slice." Dante warned sternly, giving Marlo an evil eye. He could tell she was a major addict like he was, so there was bound to be a war over who got the last slice.

"Whatever, just anything to get this taste of shit outta my mouth." Marlo replied, dismissing the comment with a wave of her hand. "There better not be Mushrooms and olives on that thing." She warned them though.

Dante and Trish shared a smile as they took a seat, Dante opened the box and immediately he and Marlo were in a fight for the bigger slice. Trish, Chris and RoRa exchanged a look, then sighed as they tried to get their own pieces, well Chris grabbing extra for RoRa.

"So, kid I saw that girl that was eyeing you, seems someone is quite the player." Dante smirked at Chris, giving him a slap on the back. Marlo let out a bark of laughter that soon turned into a choking gag as the pepperoni she was chewing clogged her throat. Trish handed her a cup full of pepsi and Marlo soon washed it down.

Chris was blushing lightly, he hated it when he got caught in situations like this. Trish was puzzled at his and his sister's reaction, Dante on the other hand went on to tell him about what a player he used to be. "_Note to self, shoot Dante later and call up all of his former 'Partners'"_ Trish though bitterly.

Trish continued to study Chris and Marlo as Dante went on about how to affectively attract the opposite sex. Chris had started to shake his head and answer 'hnn' to whatever Dante said as he ate his pizza. Marlo on the other hand, had more choking episodes as Dante went on, she kept have a knowing sneer on her face, and was laughing silently as the subject continued. Realization dawned on Trish at what Marlo was laughing about when Chris answered that he wasn't interested in anyone at the moment, a look of discomfort on his face.

The bell rang to dismiss lunch went on in the background as Trish stared at Marlo with her mouth forming an 'O'. Marlo caught this and shook her head yes, RoRa mimicking it. Marlo quickly took the last slice of pizza as she stood up to throw away her trash.

"Thanks for the pizza Trish, Old MAN," Marlo said over her shoulder.

"Hey, I ain't old, and wait you took the last slice dammit." Dante shouted. Trish, Chris and RoRa looked at each other and grimaced as Marlo wolfed down the last slice and was now running away from Dante who was shouting at her.

"Thanks for the food Trish, we enjoyed it." Chris said, a small look of discomfort still on his face. RoRa stood up with Trish.

"No problem, oh and sorry about Dante, he can never really tell when to shut up." Trish replied with a knowing look, putting her arm on the boys shoulder. Chris looked up at her and realized that she knew, and smiled slightly at her.

"It's fine, most guys can't really tell, besides it felt kinda nice to listen to him tell stories." The look on Chris's face told Trish that he meant what he said. Trish mentally thought that this could be a indicator that he was actually Dante's son.

"Anyways thanks for the food, got to go." With that Chris and RoRa ran off towards Marlo and Dante, then dragged her to class, both giving the two demon hunters waves and smiles. RoRa looked at them with a suspicious look, weird seeing it on a wolf.

"So, that was fun." Dante said nonchalantly, he had a red mark on his face from where Marlo had bitch slapped him when he tried to tackle her for the last slice.

"Yes it was, I learned plenty from it." Trish replied with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah and what's that?"

"You really couldn't tell could you?" Trish asked, giving her lover a 'are you blind' look.

"Tell what, that the kid has his old mans charm." Dante bragged, obviously missing the look of annoyance on the blondes face.

"So now it's 'his old man', hmm?" Trish asked, "Seems someone has come to terms with late parenthood."

Dante let out a snort, "Let's face it, they're my kids, I know that until we get real proof that there still is a chance, but come on look at them." Dante then looked at the clock, "Got to go babe, got to keep the brats from setting fire to the school." He then gave Trish a kiss and ran off.

Trish let out a sigh, then a wide smile came on her face. She walked slowly to her class and pulled out her cell phone, she typed in a number she knew by heart. After a few rings the phone was picked up, in the background gunshots could be heard, as well as the inhuman cries of pain.

"What is it Trish, kinda in the middle of something here." Lady said, followed by more shots and cries of pain.

"You'll never guess what I have to tell you." Trish replied ignoring the sound of annoyance in Lady's voice. She couldn't help but giggle slightly at the image in her mind of Lady's face at the news.

"Well could you hurry up." Lady retorted, then a loud boom, "Okay, they're dead so spill it."

"Is it just you, or is Vergil or Nero with you?" Trish asked, she didn't want the other two half-devils knowing, she didn't really know how'd they take the news.

"No, it just me," Lady said annoyed, "You guys choose the right time to leave you know." The sentence with lined with so much sarcasm it could cut someone. "Every demon from here to Fortuna decided to come out of the wood works, so were working by ourselves, and overtime, I know this is a big deal, but you and Dante **owe** me for this, big time."

"Are you done yet?" Trish replied with a tone that said she couldn't care less. Lady let out a growl, then a few more gunshots rang out, followed by the dying cry of a demon.

"YES, know get on with it."

"Dante's son Chris well he's-"

"He's what, what happened, is he dead?" Lady interrupted, panic sounded in her voice, along with annoyance. She knew that this might devastate both Dante and Trish, but she would be annoyed if they had wasted all that money and time on it.

"Will you just listen without interrupting me." Trish said, getting a little angry at her best friend.

"… Fine." Lady growled back.

"No, he's not dead, he's-" Trish started giggling before she could say it, the image of Lady's reaction of shock and disbelieve still in her mind.

"He's what?" Lady practically shrieked.

"He's **gay**." Trish said after clearing her throat.

"….."

"Lady, are you alright?" Trish said with humor, but a twinge of concern was in it. Suddenly a cry of was heard, then another lound boom.

"Lady, are you okay?"

"**HE'S WHAT?"**


	4. Chapter 4 Good Parenting?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, just my OC's**

-Wendover high school 7th period-

The bell rings in the background, dismissing the students for the day. Marlo, Chris and RoRa head out towards the hallway towards their lockers.

"Ugh, I can't believe that you talked me into taking AP Chemistry you little shit." Marlo whines as she pops her neck.

"Well, you are the one that wanted to have all the same classes, and you got to pick last year so meh." Chris said the last part sticking his tongue out at the elder twin.

"Oh yeah, well how 'bout this, MMMEEEEEHHHHHHHH." Marlo retaliates with a longer and louder noise as she sticks her tongue out at Christ. RoRa just looks at them and shakes her head, letting out a sigh. A lot of students would be freaked out by a mismatched wolf that can make human noises, well they still are.

"So what time do we have to be at Tomlin's house?" Marlo asked after she got done making reindeer antlers and sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"The note said that they would leave for dinner around 6:30 or so, the sun won't go down till around 7:20, so we can get dinner and go out." Chris said as he stuffed his books and other supplies into his backpack.

"Okay, but do we wanna look around the place first to get a grip on what we're facin." Marlo asked as she copied what Chris was doing, her locker being next to his. Chris and RoRa looked at her like she was some monster.

Chris looked at RoRa, "Should I invoke the body snatchers clause?" Now it was Marlo's turn to stare at them.

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"Well, you never suggest recon for any job, mainly because we suck at identifying the demons by just demonic energy traces alone." Chris pointed out with RoRa shaking her head.

"Sorry, but I think the shock from having good pizza is affecting my brain." Marlo scoffed and put her hand to her forehead like she was going to faint.

Chris and RoRa just grimaced and started to walk to the school's exit. "Hey wait." Marlo yelped out and slammed her locker; she then burst into a sprint.

"Hey Chris!" the twins turned to see a group of people coming towards them as they got out of the school.

"Hey prawn, whats up?" Marlo asked when she recognized the former school quarterback and other oldies, as well as a few newies.

"Just wanted to say congrats to your brother." Prawn said with a smile. He was taller than both the twins and his teeth sparkled. Prawn was one of the few people who actually believed that the twins were for real when I came to demons before the infestation four years ago. He was also one of the first people who didn't treat them like outcast.

Chris just smirked at him, "I'll gladly accept it, and I know that you had a little beef with Brandon."

"Yeah, him and everyone else." One of the other people in the group scoffed.

Prawn just smirked and laughed, "Actually I kinda have to thank him, and it wasn't for him I wouldn't have brought my GPA, but still thanks for beating that little shit." Prawn extended his head.

"Anytime." Christ said taking the hand and shaking it.

"Hey, anybody wants video of Brandon getting beat down and him cowering in the principal's office."

A chorus of 'hell yeah's' and 'bet your ass' came from the crowd. "When did you record Brandon in Radcliffe's office?" Chris asked eyeing his sister.

Marlo pulled out her Ipod and waved it around. "I can be sneaky when I want to be, anyway gather around, I'm sure everyone wants to see." The crowd soon gathered around Marlo and Chris as the elder twin brought up the fight video. "Radcliffe sent it to me." She told her brother.

The video showed Brandon and Chris bantering, well Chris throwing insults Brandon's way, everybody laughed when Chris accused Brandon of being gay. Then Brandon charged and Marlo started to hit stop and play so that everyone could see Chris take down the football player. This earned another wave of laughter and Chris slaps on the back.

"Damn that was fun to watch, nice going." "Can't believe it, you go man." Was along some of the comments that the younger twin received.

"Can you send that to me?" a lot of the others asked.

Marlo let out a bark of laugher. "Sorry, but you can see it on YouTube, I'm putting this up tonight." This got a lot of approvals and then they left.

"You really put it on YouTube?" Chris asked as they walked to the local library, they decided against recon and wanted to stay there to do homework till they closed. It was 3:20 and the library closed around six, add 45 minutes to walk to Tomlin's house and they would be just fine. Plus they could stop by Papa John's and get a pizza for the trip there.

"Damn straight, no one is keeping me from spreading the joy of violence against assholes." She sung aloud and skipped for a few beats. Chris and RoRa shared a sigh and they kept on walking.

-Trish's classroom-

Trish let out a sigh as she looked down out the text message on her phone. The message was from Lady, just like the last 20 or so, and all of them were pertaining to the younger twin.

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell her." Trish mused aloud as she read the text. _'Have you told him yet?' _it read. Lady had been bugging Trish about telling Dante about his son, Trish kept refusing to do it, even threatened the other female devil hunter when she suggested that she could tell him. Along with the suggestions and commands were ideas on what to get the twins for when they arrived. So far she has suggested a couple copies of 'Playgirl' magazines for each, Trish shot it down, Taking them to a bar that Lady knew, again shot down, and other ones that involved a male stripper.

Yep, it was definitely a bad idea to tell lady, she was going to use the knowledge to screw with Dante to the fullest. Unfortunately she didn't seem to think of the well being of Chris when she voiced her ideas, to which Trish found annoying to no end. Letting out another sigh Trish typed "_no, now leave me alone dammit."_

"Knock, Knock." Dante said as he stood in the doorway of the classroom. "You ready to go babe?"

Trish nodded and got her bag, then went after the red half-devil as he started down the hall.

"I heard something interesting a little bit ago." Dante said boredly serious.

'Crap, damn you Lady!' is what went through Trish's head. "What was it?" she asked playing dumb, she had let out a few secrets like that a few times before; she wanted to make sure that she wouldn't do that again.

"I was coming out from the bathroom, which is by their lockers apparently, and it seems that they have a job tonight." Dante said.

"But did they mention what type of job?" Trish asked, they still had to get solid evidence that they were indeed Dante's children, but for all they could know that they were working at some fast food joint or killing people in their spare time. The latter was a very doubtful one, but she had seen that glint of enjoyment in the twin's eyes as the jock went down this morning.

Dante smirked at the blonde demoness, "They said I quote, "because we suck at identifying the demons by just demonic energy traces alone.' I also happened to catch the address of the place where they are going." He said as he pulled out a slip of paper with Coach Tomlin written on it, along with an address.

"How did you get this?" Trish asked confused as she reaches for the slip of paper.

"I picked it out of Chris's pocket as he left, didn't even feel It." he replied triumphantly happy.

"You stole from your own son." Trish stated shocked.

"Well what else is a caring parent supposed to do, besides I couldn't find a journal or anything to go through." He replied back nonchalantly. Trish shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose; Dante could be more than an idiot.

She summoned up a little bit of lightning and directed it at the offending half-devil; he let out a yelp of shock and surprise. He turned around to see the disapproving look in her eyes.

"What?" he whined?

"If we weren't in public at the moment, I would shoot you." More lightning started to crackle around her, the lights started to flicker. Dante backed up and held his hands up in an 'I give up' manner. "First you embarrass him with your about all the notches in your bedpost, which I am going to hurt you for later I assure you, but then you steal from him and say that it's good PARENTING!" Trish practically shrieked the last word. The tension in the air was climbing, good thing that there wasn't anyone else around.

"Well at least I found out where they're going tonight." He offered up, the tension drops slightly but Trish is still forming her hands to the shape of handles of her guns.

"Fine." She growled out, "We follow them and watch them; if they show any signs of being part demons we will work on a way to confront them alright." Dante shook his head yes and backed away from his significant other as she stalked out the school.

Letting out a sigh of relief Dante follows behind Trish but keeps a distance. He was still thinking about the twins, about everything that he has learned by meeting them. There is no doubting he felt a connection with them, but the problem is going to be how to explain it to the twins, without them trying to kill him.

22 seacrest lane, Tomlin residence-

"So this is the place." Marlo observed as Chris put the empty pizza box in the trash can at the curb.

"Yeah, kind of small, well then again it is the new neighborhood."

It was true, the entire house's in and around seacrest were new and were all small and cookie cutter type houses. It seemed outrageous to charge the amount realtors did for these places; at most they had a very small kitchen, two bedrooms and only one bathroom. It was pale beige with a white door and trim, a big window in front that allowed people to look inside to show the living room.

"So are supposed to go through the house or around it?" Marlo asked as she looked for a way to the forest behind the house.

Chris looked to and spotted a gate that was hidden by some well place hydrangea bushes, "There, it branches off the front porch."

"Where?" Marlo asked frustrated, she had two eyes and couldn't find it.

"On the left side of the porch that hangs out to the side, there's a swinging gate, the hydrangea bush covers up the latch slightly." Marlo follows where her brother is pointing and glares at the hydrangea branch. Sure enough she could see the partially covered latch now.

"Wow, I have to give credit to his wife; she knows how to hide things in plain sight." Marlo mused aloud.

"Alright then, shall we go?" Chris said as he bent down to take the collar off of RoRa. The wolf shook her head at the feeling of freedom, and then licked the male twin's hand. He smiled and pulled out his lighter queen of hearts lighter, flicking open the top of the Zippo he simultaneously brought his thumb down upon the striker and let a spark come out. The lighter glowed an amber color and let out a flash of light, Marlo and RoRa blinked and when they opened their eyes they saw Chris standing in front of them with a five new accessories attached to him.

On his hands were cobalt blue gauntlets that ended in claws, his boots where now covered in grieves that were a similar color, but instead of clawed feet there was a single bladed edge on top of the grieves and along the back of the heel up to the middle of Chris's thigh. A slight chill raced through the air as the gauntlets and grieves glowed a soft blue, a visible cloud of chilling air radiated off of them.

"Arctic." Was all Marlo whispered as she shivered a little.

On his back was a blade that was only a foot or so shorter than Chris himself, the hilt was visible a few inches above the younger twins head. The blade itself was similar to a katana in the fashion of it wasn't that thick and the width wasn't more than two inches, it even curved slightly. But what it lacked in that sense was a guard, it had none, only where rounded hilt suddenly ended and the bladed edges began. The end of the blade was flat, it was bladed yes, but it was pointed like other swords, the blade just ended in a flat line that rivaled the sides, and just like the sides it was serrated with sharp teeth. The blade itself was black as midnight, all except for the red lettering written in a calligraphic pattern, it read 'Kindness.'

"Okay, my turn." Marlo announced and produced her Zippo lighter with an ace of spades on it, the lighters were merely containers for their devil arm's, and when activated by the twins they instantly dematerialized and released the weapons. The elder twin in one swift move opened the lighter, then struck the striker wheel. A flash of dark purple, near black in color, erupted from the lighter and when Chris and RoRa blinked they saw the oldest standing in a pose showing off her own arsenal.

On her hips where two blades, they where both red and resembled Kukiri blades, they had small handles with the end that dipped back around slightly, the blades were elongated to about four feet each, and the inner curves where serrated as well, the teeth only longer than Kindness's by a few centimeters. 'Colere' was on the left blade in gold lettering, 'Silence' was on the other, and together they were 'angered silence'.

Wrapped around Marlo's waist in almost a holster belt form for the blades was a silver chain, each link had two pointed teeth on either side, excluding the last four segments that where visible up front. In each segment on the inside, a black fire whipped and flickered from the sides towards the middle, with how the chain wrapped around her waist multiple times, it seemed that Marlo had a belt of glinting studded black leather. The cold air around Marlo lost its chilling bite, and Chris's arctic glowed a little bit brighter.

"You just wanted to bring out Xela out to piss me off Arctic." Chris said as the cold air around him grew frigid, a feeling of malice to it. The two devil arms where originally brothers in the sense of a great rivalry between the two, needless to say that rivalry hadn't ended when the twins had killed them. The weapons both had handed over their souls willingly in the aspect that they would be used often in a battle.

Marlo let out a chuckle, "Nope, but it did kinda feel a bit nippy don't ya think?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, shall we continue now?" Chris mumbled.

"Not yet," turning to RoRa, the elder twin held up her hands. "Libere."

With the saying of the single word, RoRa's eyes began to glow, the swirling fur of black and white pulled away from each other, as if splitting away from each other, which was exactly what was happening. RoRa's body started to lose the form of the wolf and was now two glowing orbs of white and pure black, with exactly one speck of each color on the opposite sphere. The orbs went to Marlo's outstretched hands and soon they were forming the shapes of handguns. After a few seconds of forming the glowing orbs no longer glowed, and where no longer orbs, instead in their places where two Mauser C96 handguns with extended magazines, the one in Marlo's left hand was pure matte black with writing in white cursive script that read 'Rod'. The other Mauser in her right hand was pure white with black cursive script that read 'Ran', both the names where etched on the magazine well in front of the trigger.

"You ready?" Marlo asked while placing both guns behind her back and onto the belt that was on the red leather trench coat, with just a little demonic energy all their clung to them.

"Yes, shall we." Chris responds heading forward towards the porch.

"Yes, we shall." Marlo states catching up to her younger brother.

Both sister and brother vaulted over the fence at the back of the porch and onto the walkway behind it. Walking along a cobble stone path they made their way around the house and finally found a pathway that led into a decent sized forest.

"You feel that Mar." Chris asked with a little sneer, a glint behind his eye would reveal to anyone that he seemed to enjoy the feeling of darkness and avarice in the air. The female twin looked at her brother with the same glint in her eyes and a shit eating grin.

"Bet your ass, so how 'bout a little competition?" Chris cocked an eyebrow and the sneer became a little smirk. Marlo's competition usually ended with someone either hurt, or doing something she didn't want to do, I.E laundry, cleaning, cooking, and looking after people or things, hell anything that required work.

"That depends, what is the nature of this competition?" his sister just looked at him and grinned some more.

"Whoever kills the most demons before the end of the song will be declared the winner, and the loser has to watch the kids tomorrow while John and Maggie are out of town."

'As expected.' Chris thought, "Alright then, but we both have to agree on the song."

"Deal."

"Anh anh, not so fast, no firearms, sorry RoRa." A low whine that could barely be heard let loose from behind Marlo's back.

"That's not fair, you no it's part of my routine." Marlo whined, she hadn't expected Chris to actually throw down more rules, but she should have learned by now.

Chris crossed his arms across his chest, the claws not even affecting him as they scathed across his forearms. "Either you agree to my turns or no competition." He stated firmly. Marlo stared at her brother for a minute, fuming while trying to think of some way she could protest.

But after a minute or so of fuming she gave up. "FINE!" she barked and quickly turned on her heels, "But I'm keeping RoRa on my back, after the song is over I'm blasting the fuckers back to hell." Chris only silently chuckled while following his still fuming sister, he knew that she could take out more than he could due to her long range weaponry, RoRa, and he also knew he was screwed if he let her use them. Sometimes his sisters laziness and cocksure led her to her downfall.

*********** Across the street in Dante's car. ********

"I think that concludes it." Trish states after watching the little show that the twins had put on for no one in particular.

"No doubt about it." Dante says meekly under the stare that Trish was giving him. She seemed to be both thrilled and spiteful at this new revelation that without a doubt concluded that the twins were indeed her lovers children.

Trish stared at him some more, then let out a harsh sigh and slid back into the passenger side seat.

"So how do we approach them now is the question." She stated aloud.

"Well, we could just go up to them after they get done." Trish stared at Dante with a bored expression. "What?"

"Do you really think, that going up to two children who haven't heard hide nor hare of their father all their lives, while they are armed, and telling them that your are most likely the only surviving family left and that you want them to come along with you, unarmed I might add since we left the weapons back at the hotel, is the greatest idea in the world." The tone was that of scolding a child, a very stupid child, and it was layered with scorn at some parts.

"Geez, I get it, rip my head off while you're at it why don't ya." The red devil hunter said defensively, 'what the hell is up with her, must be PMS.' He thought to himself.

"I say that we wait till either one is alone, I'd prefer Chris, mainly because he seems to take after Vergil in the practical sense."

"Then what?" Trish gave him an 'are you serious look.'

"We talk to him, or her, depending on which one is available when alone."

"Fine, but I say that we at least take some devil arm with us, like you said they may not be happy to see me." 'If they believe us.' Dante thought absently.

"Alright, then we'll – hey do you hear that?"

"Hear what? Oh wait I hear it now." in the background the sound of heavy drum play was coming loudly obscure from the woods. "Wonder what their party is like."

"Well then," Trish said and opened the door to Dante's rusting dark red '67 charger, "Why don't we go find out."

"Hey," the half-devil said as he opened his door and got out. "I thought you said not to confront them." Trish turned her head and stared back at him.

"Yes, but I never said we couldn't watch them, after all it never hurts to get to know the people you are about to work with." She then continued to walk towards the house the twins walked by a few minutes ago.

Dante sighed and closed his door and briskly walked after the blonde demoness. "No since in arguing, only be digging myself a deeper grave."

******** back into the woods with the twins. *************

"Come on baby keep it down," Marlo sang aloud to the 'Asking Alexandria' song as she and her brother surveyed the demons that were clustered around them. There were about thirty or so of them, a third of them being floating skulls that if heard through the music where cackling. The remaining ones looked like corpses dressed in robes and carried around scythes.

Without warning two of the scythe wielders jump at the twins with their weapons raised, Chris ducked down low and put his hand upon Kindness's hilt, whilst Marlo merely grinned wildly and put her hands on her hips. Before the demons could think, Marlo had spun around in a circle and sliced through their heads with Colere and Silence. She stood in a crouching position similar to runners pose, both of her Kukiri style blades where held in her hands turned away from her, a mad gleam in her eyes. Dust settled down onto the ground as the bodies disappeared falling over.

"That's two, better step up little bro, don't want you falling behind." She chided, then felt a whoosh of air above her back.

"That's four, do keep up." Marlo looked to her right, there standing was her brother with his long sword held in his right hand, with four of the demons, similar to the ones she had killed, staggering to the ground, then turning to dust.

"Jackass." Marlo mumbled while spinning silence in a reverse circle and then slashed an approaching demon across the chest, it falling to dust as its arms went wide dropping its scythe. She then did a back flip and dodged an approaching skeleton head, its cackle getting louder. "Hey you wanna get killed that's fine with me, but get in line." She then did another spin and took out three more demons.

Chris was working on his own little predicament with the demons, well more along the lines of lazily swinging in a continuous arch and catching them. "That was number eight." He shouted aloud as he turned in a reverse roundhouse and cut a demon across its chest, leaving behind a trail of ice. The ice spread across the demons chest and soon it let out a cry as the ice froze its limbs solid. It gave another cry as the ice over took its head, without looking behind him, Chris summoned a dagger and willed it at the popsicle demon, it shattered as the dagger hit its frozen chest.

"SHUT UP!" was the reply, then a loud war cry followed by a half dozen demons going flying. "That was number nine." Chris smirked at his sisters reply, screwing with her was fun.

A demon skull came flying at Chris, he simply threw a dagger at it and it soon disappeared, turning in a semicircle Chris stuck out both arms, one holding Kindness and the other he used Arctic's frozen claws, and cut across three more demons with the claws, the ice soon spread but the demons couldn't cry out because Kindness cut through each of them through their shoulders.

"Songs over Marlo." Chris remarked as it changed to 'the final episode.' By the same band. A loud cry of frustration was the reply. "How many did you kill?"

"Eleven." She remarked coldly, then put Silence on her waist and pulled along the clear segments of Xela's chain. The chain uncoiled rapidly from her waist, Marlo then snapped her wrist towards five demons in a half circle in front of her. The side tips ripped the demons to shreds as the flew in an arc, leaving behind tendrils of black fire in their wake, thus setting the demons on fire, no dust remained in its path.

She looked at her brother, he stared back with a wide closed mouth grin, "I got twelve."

"DAMMMITTTT!" Marlo cried aloud, she turned around and slashed a demon that was approaching her from behind, it fell to dust as a cry echoed outward.

"So, I guess that means you're looking after the kids tomorrow by yourself then." Chris said smugly, then turned and axe kicked a demon on the head, the bladed back of the grieve cut the demon from head to groin, nearly severing it in two. The ice spread outward and consumed the demon, it fell backward and shattered to pieces on the ground.

"Don't remind me, how many are left." The twins looked around them to count the remaining demons. Three scythe wielders remained, the rest where all floating skulls.

"I'd say about 17 in all," Chris said, then cut an approaching demon across the legs, it fell forward and landed face first, Chris then stepped on its back and spun Kindness in a half circle to where its flat tip was pointed downward. Putting both hands on the hilt, Chris then drove the flat end downward onto the demons head. It crushed the head and severed it, no cries came out as the body turned to dust.

"Make that 16, care for a little hellfire windmill." Marlo looked at her brother and grinned.

"Certainly little brother." She said in a mockingly polite tone. Chris rolled his eyes and turned his back and pressed it towards Marlo's. "Okay you fuckers, I'm pissed off now and you're the ones who are going to suffer my wrath." She announced menacingly, then raised her hand clutching the end of Xela and started to spin it in a clockwise fashion.

The chain started to whirl around the twins low to the ground, the black fire tendrils slowly combining along the entire chain length. Soon the entire chain was alight with the black flame, and as it spun around faster and faster, rising higher off the ground, the flame started to shape into a circle of black fire. The air around the chain began to heat up extremely, then soon the fire spread outward from the circle, and it seemed to be alive as it went for the demons.

Chris watched with a satisfied glee as the fire engulfed the floating skulls, their cackles seemed to blend into screams as they burnt to nothing, no dust or ash. But soon the heat got to him to, looking up he saw the fire starting to encase his sisters twirling arm and running down towards him. He couldn't help it, being used to Arctic and all, he was definitely someone who was used to the cold and enjoyed it immensely. Heat on the other hand was something that was only tolerated at oven and stove temperatures, and in moderation at that, Arctic always provided its chilling cold even if inside Judith, the Zippo.

"Hey Mar, I think they're dead now. Could you please stop." Marlo snorted aloud and slowly stopped spinning Xela.

"Pansy." She scoffed at him when the chain finally stopped and rested on the ground.

"Yes, yes I know, how bout I use Arctic on you tonight to see if you like my treatment." A hollow chuckle radiated out from nowhere, the twins knew that it was Chris's devil arm from past banters. A low growl radiated as well, the chains of Xela rattling slightly, the heat in the air raised.

"You wouldn't dare." Marlo warned, her brother knew that she despised the cold, anything cooler than 80 degrees and she started to complain, luckily enough Xela provided the same control over temperature from inside Deuce that Arctic did from inside Judith.

"You never know, now let's be on our way, curfew is up in an hour and twenty minutes and it's a forty minute walk back home."

"Fine," Marlo snapped her fingers, "Form." And with that Xela, along with Colere and Silence disappeared in a purplish haze, a now reformed Zippo lighter was hovering a foot away from the elder twin's face. Marlo snatched it up, "Your turn."

Chris shook his head, "Thank you for your services," he talked to his gauntlets and sword, the gauntlets and grieves radiated slightly but the sword stayed quietly. He snapped his clawed fingers, "Form." Both sets of weapons returned to their storage cell, Judith hovered in the air, Chris plucked it from its hovering space and pocketed it.

"Let's go." Marlo said putting an arm across Chris's right side, Chris wrapped his arm across Marlo's shoulder as well.

"We're off to see the wizard." The younger twin sung aloud merrily.

"The wonderful wizard of OZ." Marlo chimed in a tone. A warning chill went through their spines at the same time, both brought down their arms to Marlo's back and grabbed a form of RoRa.

Spinning in circles they each raised the guns, Rod in Marlo's right hand, Ran in Chris's left hand, they stood next to each other and used the other's balance to counteract their own. They placed the end of each of RoRa's forms in the eye socket of the demon that had tried to sneak up behind them. It's arms where raised up, both hands clutching it's scythe, it stopped and let out a noise when the barrels were jammed into the empty sockets.

"Bulls-eye." The twins said in unison, then they pulled the triggers.

******* Dante and Trish. ********

"I'm glad you suggested avoiding the truth till later." Dante remarked as the simultaneous flash of gun fire erupted from the little clearing that he twins where standing in, the demon falling to the ground, but turning to dust before it ever reached the dirt.

"Yes, I'm glad I told you, that way I can shoot you first." Trish remarked boredly.

"WHAT!?" Dante yelped rather loudly, Trish's hand immediately came up and covered the red devil hunter's mouth, she put her other hand up and raised a finger to her lips and shushed him.

They both looked back at the twins, but if they had noticed Dante's outburst they didn't show it. Instead Marlo had said something in French quietly and the wolf, RoRa, had reformed. RoRa barked and then got up on two paws and seemed to wrap both of them in a hug like embrace.

Dante gently pried off the demoness's hands from his mouth, "its fine, besides their leaving right now anyway." Trish glared softly at Dante but turned her head when the sound of clapping and drumming erupted from the direction of the twins.

"Oh Mickey you're so fine, you make me wanna blow my mind, hey Mickey." The twins sang aloud, and started to dance, well sort of. They we're both arching sideways to the left, then the right, and kicked each of their legs outward stiffly and repeated the step with the other leg, walking forward slightly. RoRa seemed to be shuffling along similarly to the twins, her tail wagging to and fro with a pause in between each swing.

"Well that's random." Trish said amusedly.

"Yeah," Dante chuckled watching them, "But you have to admit, they got moves."

Trish nodded her head, "That they do, that they do." Then a vibrating feeling came from the pockets of her leather pants, sighing she extracted her cell phone and opened the home screen.

Seeing it as the number of her fellow demon huntress Trish sighed and hit the accept call button.

"Yes Lady, what is it?"

"Well, ah hehe, you see I have something to tell you." Trish stiffened and her eyes narrowed.

"What happened, did the shop get destroyed? Are you hurt? What about Vergil and Nero? Are they okay?" worry was starting to wash over her.

"No, no it's nothing that serious." Lady responded impatiently. Relief flooded Trish's body, her shoulders slumped a little.

"Well then, what is it."

"Well you see, um, I kinda sorta, ahahahaha, it's a funny story really."

"Spit it out Lady." Trish growled, Dante had started off toward the car after the twins and RoRa had left the clearing.

"Well you see, itoldVergilandNerothatDante'ssonwasgay." Lady said hurriedly.

It took Trish a few seconds to understand what her supposed best friend had said, when it did come to realization she held her phone away from her and looked at it in disbelief.

'Maybe I heard her wrong.' Trish thought.

"Okay you did what." Trish asked after putting the phone back against her ear.

Lady let out a sigh, "I, *sigh* I told Vergil and Nero that Dante's son was gay."

Trish stared at her phone again.

"Um, Trish, you there?"

"_**YOU DID WHAT?!"**_

Alucardismaster: so what do you guys think, leave a comment or review at the end, please favorite it, vote, or follow, (if you want) ;p


	5. Chapter 5 Skinned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, just my OC's**

-In Wendover, Maggie and John's house.-

"Alright kids, we'll be back by around 11:00 tonight, you know the drill." Maggie said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She did not like to be away from her children, even the twins and RoRa, for very long.

"Yeah we know." Marlo replied with a annoyed wave of her hand, "Showered by 8, bed by 9:30, lights out at 10, we're good." she was cranky on the prospect of eating 'contaminated' pizza, I.E mushrooms and olives.

"There is no call for that sort of behavior young lady." John snapped at her. "Now apologize to your mother." The word came out of his mouth like something sour.

Marlo's eyes darkened and looked like she was about to comment something mean and hateful when Chris walked in with RoRa. "Oh, thank you Maggie for letting me choose dinner for tonight." He said with a smile, and shot his sister a look.

Maggie's demeanor brightened with a smile. "Oh your welcome, I figured that all of you deserved something." John grumbled something unintelligible. "What was that dear?"

"Nothing, now come on, the movie starts at 7 and it's already 5:50." He said, and then walked into the living room and towards the door. Giving his daughters and son a kiss on the forehead.

"Well, he is right." Maggie said softly, she then gave Marlo and Chris a small hug, avoiding Chris's face, then went into the living room to hug and kiss her real children goodbye.

"What are we having?" Marlo asked grumpily.

"Pizza the way we like It." her brother replied, then patted her shoulder and walked off into the living room. RoRa gave Marlo a knowing look of pity, the elder twin let out a disgusted noise and walked into the living room. Sighing, RoRa followed behind.

"Alright, I'll see you all later, goodnight, love you." Maggie said cheerfully whilst closing the door. She did mean every word, but her own insecurities prevented her from actually being able to say it to the twins.

"So then, what time is the pizza getting here?" Marlo asked, then vaulted herself over the couch and landed on it. She grabbed the remote for the T.V and started flipping through channels.

"In about twenty minutes." Chris replied, sitting down on the love seat that was perpendicular with the couch. He held a book in hand and was intending to read it.

"And which one of you guys is leaving after that?" Alice asked, she sat herself down at the end of the couch and pulled out a textbook from a bag that was on the floor. She opened it and looked at the twins. Amanda and Alex had sat on either side of Chris and where slowly reading the book along with him. Alec was in his crib in the corner of the room that leaned up against the wall that met the stairs; he was resting at the moment.

"I am." Chris replied, and then turned another page.

"Ah." Alex said.

Amanda turned to Marlo with a smug look, "Lost the bet again."

Marlo growled at the statement and stopped the channel on a horror movie; it read 'Hostel' in the information bar.

"Hey, we aren't supposed to watch stuff like this." Amanda whined, Marlo smirked at the middle sister and stuck out her tongue. She knew that they were just messing with her, the sisters liked the twins equally, and Chris was just the more likable nicer one that did the homework for them free of charge.

"How are you supposed to learn from mistakes when you don't make them?" Marlo replied cryptically.

"That makes no sense." Alex stated. Then paled slightly when she saw the guy on stage get his Achilles tendon cut by a saw.

"Does to me." Marlo replied, she then raised the remote and changed to channel to discovery. "Just wanted to teach you guys a lesson."

"What, on how pay to torture people for fun." Alice scoffed; Chris and Marlo turned to the oldest sister and smirked.

"How did you know that they tortured people for fun?" Chris asked, eyebrow rose. Alice raised her head and stared at them with her mouth wide open.

"Gotcha." Marlo smirked, the other sisters snickered aloud at their sister's blunder.

"Fine, you got me, there happy?" Alice fumed, going back to her homework. RoRa came up to the couch, jumped onto it and settled down across Marlo's legs, staring at the T.V show.

"Yep." The twins replied, then went back to what they were doing. The sisters knew about the twins business, while their parents seemed blissfully unaware the kids knew and where happy that they did it.

"Oh, by the way, Joey Wheeler is coming over later so we can work on our project." Alice said. Chris's eyebrow arched and a coy smile spread across his lips.

"Is that what you kids are calling it these days." He remarked, the others laughed as Alice's face lit up red.

"Shut up!" the eldest sister said, "And we are working on our project for biology thank you very much." She snapped.

"What, is he going to show you his anatomy?" Marlo asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Everyone else gagged and shook their heads. "What, too far?"

"Way too far." Her twin replied.

"Oops, sorry Alice." The elder sister just shook her head and rolled her eyes, then went back to her math homework.

Joey Wheeler was Alice's best friend that lived about three streets away from them. Everyone seemed to like the boy, as well as his parents, for they where the type of people that were actually the type that were eternally nice. Always finding a way to help others, and they had a personality that made even the more cynical pessimist actually smile. The twins had actually helped out the family on several occasions that involved demonic activity, Joey had actually looked up to Chris as a role model, which Marlo made no end of comments about.

"What time will he be here?" Chris asked, then flipped another page in the book. Chris enjoyed the company of the Wheeler family, they viewed him as well as his sister as good role models for people, as well as descent beings. They where even comfortable with Chris are eye and sexuality, and promised to keep it from John and Maggie.

"Ah," Alice looked at the watch on her wrist, "A little bit after the pizza, give or take."

"Yeah, well we've got a few more minutes till then, Chris you'll get to dodge your fan club and get going then." Marlo said with a grin, she always pestered him on how Joey seemed to worship the ground her brother walked on.

"Whatever you say sister." Chris calmly remarked, then flipped another page. As much as he liked Joey, the boy did get a little bit annoying, it was in Chris's nature to talk frankly with people, but it was hard to say that to someone like a Wheeler with their personality. The others just snickered and went on watching the T.V, waiting for their food to arrive.

-With Dante and Trish-

"So how exactly are we going to talk to Chris?" Trish asked, then took a bite of pizza.

Dante shrugged his shoulders and took a swig of beer from the bottle he was holding. "Figured we'd just run into him while he's out, then tell him the truth."

Trish rolled her eyes, as usual Dante was approaching this half-assed. It didn't help improve her mood after the little discussion she had had with Lady about her little slip.

Apparently she was having a little argument with Vergil about what exactly they were going to do with the twins when they arrived. Lady apparently had suggested getting each of the twins something as an arrival gift, Vergil had disagreed about Chris's gift, saying that the boy wouldn't like whatever the hell she was talking about. Then Lady couldn't resist rubbing facts into Vergil's face that he didn't know, so she smugly told him that Chris would because of his preference.

Of course Nero happened to walk into the shop at that point, and of course he heard the very end of the argument. So Lady had let the cat out of the bag over her pride.

"_Don't worry, they said they were perfectly fine with it."_ Lady had told Trish last night after the blonde demoness had promised her a supple amount of pain when she returned.

"_That isn't the damn point! You where supposed to keep it a secret out of respect to him."_ Him being Chris. Trish was radiating lightning so much that a bolt from the sky struck a tree next to her last night.

"_I know that!"_ Lady had snapped back in annoyance. "_Look, I did something wrong I admit that. But by the time that they get here, Vergil or Nero won't be bothered by it, and you have my word they won't tell Dante either."_

A mental image of Lady smacking around the two half-devil around, her yelling at them the entire time came to Trish's mind. The demoness had let out a sigh of frustration. "_You can't guarantee that, we both know what they are like." _

Lady had let out her own sigh of frustration. "_Look, just don't worry about it okay? Look I'll also make sure to keep this information away from Patty." _Trish had forgotten all about the little girl, if she knew, well someone else would be doing the cleaning if Trish got through with her.

"_Fine, but what about the other information?" _she was referring to the location of Lucia, after they had learned that the former member of the team had abandoned her children, they had charged Lady with the task of locating her.

Lady let out a sigh over the phone, "_I've reached a dead end, and the trail went beyond freezing cold right after she left. I'll keep looking though, something just doesn't seem right to me."_

"_My thoughts exactly, Lucia wouldn't just abandon them, something had to have happened." _By that time Trish had reached Dante at the car, the red devil hunter had heard what she said and nodded his head in agreement.

"_Yeah, don't worry I will, see you later."_

Trish sighed in remembrance and pinched the bridge of her nose, it had been awkward that day in class with the twins. The day hadn't seemed to go by quick enough.

Dante finished off his beer and stood up abruptly, "Come on, he's bound to get going soon, might as well have the courtesy not to keep him waiting."

Trish stood up and rolled her eyes, "Since when have you ever been courteous?" she scoffed.

Dante gave her a mock look of hurt, "Ouch, you hurt me babe, now let's go." Trish sighed as she left the money on the table and walked after her lover. This time they had brought along the weapons, just in case.

-With the twins-

A bell chimed at the door, "I'll get it." Amanda said gleefully, she then hopped off the love seat and raced to the door.

"Hey wait, we have to pay for it." Chris said, closing the book and scooting Alex off his leg, then got up. But his complaint fell upon deaf ears as Amanda reached the door and yanked it open, she stood there for a second, not finding the pizza guy as she had expected.

Instead was a boy of about 14, brown mousy hair with gray eyes, about 5'5 in height. "Hey Amanda." The boy said cheerfully, the boy waved his hand, the movement seeming jerky in nature. On his shoulder was a messager bag.

"Oh, hey Joey." Amanda replied slightly crestfallen.

"Oh, Joey, we weren't expecting you till later." Chris said, coming from the living room. He stopped slightly and sniffed the air, something wasn't right, some small little part of his being told him that there was something off put at the moment.

"Hello." A girl wearing a black and red uniform said, carrying an insulated bag. "I've got an order for Chris."

"Oh yes thank you." Chris said, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet.

"$15.86." the girl said cheerfully, she then handed over a receipt and exchanged it for the 20 dollar bill that Chris extended out.

"Keep the change." Chris says with a smile. The girls face flushed slightly, a slight clueless look upon it.

"Uh…uh.. Thanks, sign at the bottom of the receipt please." Chris took the second receipt and the pen the girl handed, then bent over a table that was by the door and signed his signature.

"Here you are, thank you, have a nice day." Chris said, giving back the pen and paper, then smiled at the girl. She in turn handed over two brown cardboard boxes that had heat and the smell of melted cheese wafting from it.

"Yeah, sure, thanks." She replied dumbly, then turned around and stumbled off towards her car.

"Man, you sure know how to charm the ladies." Joey remarked with a little smirk. Chris looked down at the boy weirdly, a small tingle in the back of his head told him something was wrong, yet again that is.

The boy walked into the threshold and Chris closed the door, as he walked behind Joey the look on his face was that of stone. Marlo arched a brow at her brother's face, she knew that he made it when he was thinking deeply.

"Hey Joe, what's up?" The prickle of disturbance that had affected Chris wormed its way through Marlo when she set her sights upon the guest.

Said guest flashed a smile at the elder twin, which in turn sent some form of chill through her. "Oh, nothing much," he said, then walked to the kitchen, RoRa raised her head up and sniffed the air as he passed by. "Sorry if I smell funny, Dad came back from a hunting trip with a 7 point buck and I help him cleaned it."

The trio of hunters shared a look of raised eyebrows and questionable glances that could explain the off smell and feeling that radiated off the boy, but something else was just not right. Marlo just shrugged and got up from the couch, RoRa whined a little as she got from her position.

Turning to her brother she grinned, "Which ones which?"

Chris sighed and shuffled the top box to where it was sticking further out than the one bottom. "Meat lovers, no pork topping, thick crust, extra cheese and sausage."

"You're the best bro." Marlo said taking the box. "Oh and I saw what happened with the girl, we've got to find a way to tone down your charm." Chris's eyes widened slightly and looked as if he wanted to smack his forehead with the palm of his head, Marlo just snickered and trotted off to the kitchen.

Sighing Chris followed behind with RoRa on his heels, everyone else was already at the table with plates and cups full of cola. Marlo had already opened up the box she was carrying and was in a battle with Alex and Amanda for the biggest slice, the baby was already in his high chair, sucking on a bottle.

"I'll have to take my slices and leave if I want to be back before they get home." Chris said, setting down his box, the opened it to reveal a cheese pizza. Chris grabbed the biggest slice before his sister could, earning him a glare which he dismissed, then took another piece from Marlo's box and put them on a paper plate.

"There's a bottle of Dr. Pepper in the fridge." Alex said through a mouth full of pizza.

"Where are you going?" Joey asked, he had a textbook out and was working on homework. This struck Chris as odd, Joey was the type to eat any type of food that the he deemed edible, also the fact that he was asking Chris, whom he knew was a demon slayer and went out on patrols, was going.

"Patrols." Was the entire younger twin answered, pulling out a small bottle of cola from the refrigerator?

"Hey Marlo, do the trick." Alex said with glee. Alec giggled as Amanda nodded her head.

"Alright, you twisted my arm." Marlo said with a grin, she enjoyed entertaining them. Marlo scooted back her chair slightly, then leaned on it. The chair tilted backwards to where it was leaning on two legs, she then brought up both of her feet and slammed it down on the table. Two slices of pizza flew out of the box, soared through the air and landed on a paper plate that Alice then gave to RoRa.

Chris smiled as the girls all applauded his sister, Joey seemed a little in awe while Alec giggled and banged his cup on the counter top to the high chair.

"Well, see you guys later, call if anything starts to combust." Chris said, walking off and waving over his shoulder. The twins had pre-paid cell phones that they used for times when they were separated.

"See ya." Marlo said. The rest said goodbye as Chris left out the front door.

Joey seemingly went on doing his homework as the girls all ate, Marlo was busy teasing RoRa and the others all continued to laugh at the spectacle. If they had kept their eyes on him, they would have seen his arm under the table, or would have heard the quiet scrapping noise as he etched a complex circle into the underside of the wooden table with a clawed finger.

-With Chris –

The younger twin had just finished off his last slice of pizza and had thrown the paper plate into a trash can that was near the curb. The day was Friday, that meant that the garbage men would come by later that evening to collect the trash, so no harm no fowl.

Chris had his Ipod on with the earbuds in his ears, listening to Three Days Grace, he kept a step to the songs, sometimes shaking his head to the beat. But whilst he was listening the music, scanning the area for demons with all of his senses, the original five and the extra 'sixth' as they, the twins, called it, he was also contemplating the behavior of Joey.

Almost everything about the boy was the same as ever, but the little things that some people noticed, Marlo and Chris, seemed to be off, and this alerted the male twin slightly, enough for suspicion but not enough to register as an emergency.

During the lull between songs, Chris registered the sound of footsteps and the sudden presence of more individuals. As he turned the corner onto Creek street, only a street away from Joey's home, Chris came face to face with two familiar people.

"Hey kid," Dante said with bored humor. "What are you doing without your other half?"

Chris arched an eyebrow at his substitute teacher, surely he had heard of what himself and his sister did for a living. Then he took in what the teacher of wearing, instead of the usual black jeans and deep red button up shirt, he wore a red leather trench coat with western accents, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. On his hands where black leather gloves that were missing the thumb and index finger, his black leather vest on underneath the coat had three buckles on it that bisected his chest once and his abdomen twice. He wore red leather jeans that were covered up with black leather chaps, all tucked into red western style boots, a belt buckle with a lion's head on it was wrapped around his waist. But most peculiar of all was the guitar case on the sub's back.

"I and my sister had a bet; she lost so she gets to watch the other kids while I have the night out on the town." Chris replied after taking in his teacher's apparel, noticing that Trish hadn't changed outfit much, only added black leather pants instead of slacks. Though now she wore a corset that showed off more too, though it could have been the jacket and slacks that would have concealed these factors. "I did not know that the two of you lived out here."

"We don't," Trish told him, she noted that he seemed a little uneasy. "Actually we came to discuss something with you." The wind picked up slightly, a strange scent wafted through the air around the group, the faint smell caught in all of their noses.

"I take it that it has nothing to do with academics." Chris remarked, then scrunched up his face and sniffed the air harder. The scent was so familiar, coppery and like iron, an acidic taste came with the smell. Chris closed his eye and concentrated on the smell, Dante and Trish shared a look as they watched the boys eye move behind the lid. Suddenly Chris's eyelid flew open, revealing a sharp gaze that was laced with realization. "Blood."

The two reacted to this with hardened gazes, instincts kicking in as the realization that Chris's assessment of the scent was right.

"It's this way." Chris declared, then started off towards another street that was parallel with the opening to Creek Street that was around 30 yards away.

"Wait." Trish called after him, voice light with concern. Dante chuckled and started to sprint off after his son. Trish sighed and sprinted off after her lover.

"Might as well see where the parties at." Dante remarked with humor. Trish rolled her eyes and picked up the pace to keep up with Chris as he took a right at the street sign that read 'Ivy Lane.'

"Come one." She told Dante, they both started to run after Chris, turning the corner he previously took they saw him pulling out something from his coat pocket. A sharp click was heard as Chris flicked open the top of the object, the lighter Judith, and brought his thumb down upon the striker wheel.

A light enveloped the younger twin that made Trish and Dante close their eyes slightly, glinting through it. When they fully opened their eyes again they found him encased in the same weapons from the previous night.

Every step that Chris took left patches of ice upon the ground, the ice spread outward slightly but stopped after a few seconds, Dante nearly tripped on a patch as he passed over it. Kindness rode upon his back, its form swaying side to side as Chris's arms, covered in grieves, articulated back and forth.

The smell of blood in the air was getting stronger the further down the street it went, Trish was mentally preparing herself for whatever situation might present it as they drew closer to Chris.

After 10 more yards or so, Chris came to a grinding stop, an ice slid mark following behind him as he finally reached the point of stopped motion. Trish and Dante slowed their paces down to a walk, then to a slow step as they watch Chris turn left to face a two story house, his eyes were wide as he stared upon the door. Trish and Dante followed his gaze and found the pristine white door contaminated by a single red spot with red trickling marks. The mark was that of a bloody handprint, the trickling marks were from the blood running down the door.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Dante asked with concern, he took note of the name on the mailbox that was on the curb next to the end of the driveway, 'Wheeler Family' was written upon it.

Chris's demeanor took a drastic 180, it went from that of shock and concern to that of cold anger. "No, I do not think I am, nor are the wheelers." He said quietly, Trish and Dante could practically feel the biting anger that was expressed through each controlled word.

Chris's eye glinted as the scowl on his face deepened, reaching upwards and over his back, Chris removed Kindness from its spot upon his back and brandished it.

Dante smirked at this, "Well then if everyone else is doing it," he said, shrugging off his guitar case and shifting it to the ground, "I might as well join in." and in one fluid motion he unzipped the case and pulled out Rebellion, leaned it backwards to where it rested upon his shoulder.

Chris looked at Dante with a mixture of mild shock and anger, he was angry that he couldn't tell that Dante was capable of this. Then the realization that Trish was with Dante hit him, turning he saw her rolling her eyes, presumably at Dante.

Chris thought about the situation at hand, Dante and Trish had come to their school, either to study them or for some other purpose. But even still, these two had plenty of chances to attack him and his sister, but they didn't. So for now, Chris decided to ignore them and continue on with the major problem at hand. "I would ask who, or better yet, _what_ are you two, but there is a more pressing matter at the moment." Turning swiftly on his heel, Chris then stalked towards the door, footsteps even and resonating a quiet hollow noise.

Trish pulled out Luce and Umbra, she sniffed the air and felt a jolt course through her body as the scent of blood, human at that, and the smell of demons came to her. "Well this could have gone better." She remarked, and then walked after Chris, who at this point had reached the door, Dante following behind her.

"I don't know," Dante remarked as Chris brought back his grieved foot, "I think now it'll go smoother." A loud crack, followed by a bang resounded from the inside of the house. Chris had kicked the door hard enough to split it in two, it had frozen solid in a second and went flying into the house, then broken into pieces as it hit the stair case railing. Dante whistled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Ivory, "Damn, Cerberus never did that."

Chris looked over his shoulder with a slight questioning look, then shrugged and stepped into the house, and immediately met a swarm of flies. The pungent smell of decaying meat and blood filled his nostrils, a small wave of bile tried to worm its way up his throat but was pushed back down by sheer will and habit.

Trish and Dante surveyed the room as they stepped through the threshold, a dining room was directly to the right, the white carpet was stained brown on the floor, and the walls had slash marks as well as blood on them. The ceiling was covered with cast off spray in all directions, but in the middle of the room was where the true carnage lay. Hanging from the chandelier that lay directly over a long wooden table where two naked disemboweled corpses, one of a short man with black hair that was darker now due to the blood, the other was a woman of equal stature with brown mousy hair stained a dark reddish brown now.

They each had a power cord wrapped around their necks, tongues black and bloated lolled to the side of their open mouths. Their eyes had been pulled out of the sockets and hung loosely by the optical nerve, parts of their arms, legs and hands had been chewed on. A wide gaping mouth spread across their chest and stomach in a vertical line, spilling open and allowing their inner organs hang down and drip upon another form that underneath them on the table.

On the table was, for lack of a better word, a skinned carcass of a human. The red muscles glistened with blood, seemingly moving as the flies walked across it. The body was around 5'5 in length as it laid upon white place matting that ran vertically down the table. At each chair there white pristine plates with forks, knifes on either side of them. On each plate was a skinned finger or a chunk of flesh, all seemed to be garnished with some form of spice, and they all were staged to look like a different dish.

Anger became over Chris, his covered hand gripped Kindness's hilt tighter, and the gauntlet glowing a harsh blue as ice crept up the blade. A quiet maniacal cackle sounded in Chris's ears, but it was not a noise made by anything in the vicinity of either him or the two other hunters. No it was a cackle of a presence that was barred inside of Chris's own mind. Shaking his head, the ice crept backwards off of Kindness and receded into the gauntlet, _"Have to get a grip." _Chris thought.

"Someone has a fucked up sense of dinner." Dante commented as he got done taking in the scene.

"It would seem that the two hanging were forced to watch as whatever did this skinned the third person alive." Trish remarked, she had watched Chris's inner battle with himself and was curious as to what he was thinking about.

His eye flew open with seemingly realization, "He said that he helped his dad skin a deer." Chris said.

"Who did?" Trish asked.

Chris shook his head and pointed his clawed finger at the bodies hanging from the chandelier. "That is Callie and Reuben Wheeler," he then moved his hand down to where his finger was pointed at the carcass. "And that is Joey Wheeler, their son, and the demonic bastard who skinned him is walking around in his skin."

Dante glanced at Chris, "And how exactly do you know that?"

"Because I left the piece of shit at the house about 15 minutes, alone with Marlo and the others." Chris cursed under his breath and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He started typing in speed dial number to his sister's phone when realization hit him, he then cleared the screen and handed Trish the phone. "Here, press 2 and hit the dial button."

Trish took the phone and arched an eyebrow at Chris, "And why can't you call?"

"Because if I call Marlo then it alerts the demon, we only use the phones for emergencies, and if I called on the home phone it will mostly likely here my message."

"I'll do it." Dante said, then took the phone from Trish, "Whats the message?"

"Fist, ask for Marlo, when she answers the message is 'Su cassa de Mephistopheles'." Chris replied, both Dante and Trish gave him a very questionable look. "Marlo was failing Spanish the first time we used the phones, it worked as a code and we haven't changed it since."

The other two shrugged at the comment that explained the butchered language, Dante hit the 2 and pressed dial, holding the phone up to his ear, Chris and Trish waited anxiously as dial tone went on.

A slight noise that only meant the phone was being picked up on the other end sounded, "_Hello?" _Alice asked.

"Yeah, is Marlo there?" Dante asked boredly.

"_Marlo, it's for you." _Alice announced, steps where heard and then "_Here she is."_

"_Yeah?" _Marlo's familiar voice asked.

"Su casa del Mephistopheles." Dante said, looking at Chris the entire time.

"_Sorry man, but we aren't giving money to charity this year." _Marlo responded without missing a beat. Chris smirked sadly and then turned to the entryway, Dante hung up the phone.

"So does this mean we're invited to the party?" Dante asked a small smirk in place.

Chris looked over his shoulder at the man in red, "If we run, then yes." Dante and Trish smirked then stepped forward.

"Well then, let's go." Dante said, and then they all burst into a run and proceeded to travel down the street at high speed.

-Back at the house.-

Marlo hung up the phone and turned on her heel to face the group that was at the table, all doing homework. Experience had allowed her to respond to the message and keep her cool, the code meant that a demon was in the house, and it could only be one person, or for better term, something.

"_Time to party."_ Marlo thought.

**Alucardismaster: well that is the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed. But I have just one thing to say before I end it here. I would like to thank all of the people who have liked this story, and as much as I appreciate it, I have one request. Please leave some form of review, I do appreciate the feedback from any of you guys, or girls. **


	6. Chapter 6 Daddies home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, just my OC's**

**Recap: Marlo hung up the phone and turned on her heel to face the group that was at the table, all doing homework. Experience had allowed her to respond to the message and keep her cool, the code meant that a demon was in the house, and it could only be one person, or for better term, something. **

"_**Time to party."**_** Marlo thought.**

Marlo yawned and stretched her arms above her head, the others were busy doing homework, but she had her eyes on Joey, or the doppelganger of Joey.

'Let's see, the holy water is under the sink, the wards are up so it can't bring any friends in, now all I need to do is take out any other form of independent variables.' She though, then mentally smacked herself for using a math reference.

"Hey Joey." The impersonator looks up with a bored questionable gaze, "think you can go upstairs and grab my Ipod for me."

"Actually I was-"

"Thanks buddy, you're great." Marlo interrupts with mock appreciation, forcing a smile. The imposter sighs and gets up, he left eyeballing all of them.

Alice started to say something but Marlo held up her finger to her lips to show she wanted silence. RoRa looked at the elder twin in question as she listened for any noise.

Marlo monitored the sounds of the imposter's footsteps. Once she judged that the imposter was far enough away from them, she dived to the sink and started to pull brittle vials out from underneath it.

"Marlo what's going on? Alex asked, RoRa's ears where pressed back flat against her head. The wolf demon had deducted that a demon was in the house, and the only one within reason was the guest, Joey.

"Alice, take the others, get into the car, and go." Marlo instructed, and then thrust the vials of holy water into Amanda's arms. She then pulled out the car keys from her pocket and gave them to the elder sister.

"But-"

"Su casa de Mephistopheles." Marlo replied emotionlessly. The three girls stared at her in shock; they all knew the code because the twins had worked out multiple plans in case something like this did happen, but like others who have repeatedly learned drills, they forgot everything in the face of the actual even.

"Joey." Amanda whispered in disbelief, Marlo and RoRa shook their heads.

"No, that-" Alice started.

"No time for talk, now get Alec and GO!" Marlo ordered.

Alex numbly shook her head yes and picked up her baby brother, then tan to the door. Alice and Amanda followed suit, but both seemed to lean on each other for support.

Marlo watched them as they exited the door, leaving it wide open. Sighing out of relief, a grin of wickedness overtook her face. She produced her Ipod from her coat pocket and walked over to the sound bar in front of the T.V, it had an option to dock an Ipod and work as a speaker.

RoRa was keeping tabs on the sounds of the impostor's footsteps; the footfalls seemed to have quieted, as if not even moving at all.

"I have a feeling that Chris will be back any minute." Marlo stated as she scrolled through her song list. "Or, at least I hope its Chris." RoRa shakes her head in agreement, then Marlo lets out a soft noise of achievement, then presses play on her Ipod. Soon a countdown timer sounds, and then the opening rift of 'Hit me with your best shot' by Pat Benatar starts playing. Without even turning around to face RoRa, Marlo snaps her fingers and says, "Libere." Almost instantly RoRa's two forms attach themselves to her back, the weight held a comfort to the older twin.

Marlo turned on her heal and walked towards the stairs. As she climbed them, she was whispering the lyrics to the song and trying to find the imposters location. From what she could gather, his last movements where from the general area of her bedroom.

"Crap." She mutters dourly, "I sure as hell hope Chris cleaned the damn room." It meant that he put away all of the important things. Outside, she registered the sound of a car engine attempting to turn over, but failing. Marlo waved the idea away, the family car was old and had plenty of problems, and the others would be fine.

Marlo reached the top of the stairs and took a right. She was three steps away from the door before she reached behind her and pulled both Rod and Ran out. Marlo reaches the door and pushes it open with her foot and calmly walks in. She turned her head towards the bed and found the imposter lying down on his back, on Chris's bunk, reading one of her copies of Hellsing. Resisting the urge to charge over to the imposter and beat the shit out of him for touching her things, Marlo calmly walked to the bookcase. She put Ran on her back and reached up and took a volume of Totally Captivated from off the shelf and mentally said goodbye to it, the chances of many of her things surviving where slim and none.

"I figured out how you fooled us." She tells the imposter boredly as she flips through the manga, smirking at some of the scenes that she crossed.

"Oh?" the imposter asked amused in a different tone of voice, it sounded gravelly and annoying, it seems that the imposter no longer thought of it as fun to disguise his voice.

"Yeah, I mean, even if you just put on Joey's skin, you wouldn't have been able to fool us that you were a demon, let along fooled RoRa's nose." Marlo closes the manga and replaces it on the shelf and turns around to look at the demon. "It's like that episode of 'The Walking Dead', when Rick and Glenn had to cut up a zombie and smear its guts on their clothes so they wouldn't be detected by the walkers. When you cut off Joey's skin, you made sure to collect all the blood, hell you maybe even kept a few organs to grind up, and you then bathed in the blood."

The imposter chuckled, and then choked slightly, he held up Joey's right index finger, asking for a minute while he put his right hand to his mouth. After a little of maneuvering, the imposter pulled out a set of dentures, Marlo shivered and let out a 'ooh' as the imposter then tossed the dentures on the floor. Marlo looked at the dentures and her eyes widened a fraction, they were bloody and the roots of the teeth poked out from underneath the gums, they were real, they were Joey's teeth. "Now that feels better." The imposter voiced, his true voice clearer than before. Marlo looked back at him as he put down the manga and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He chuckled more, showing off his teeth, they were spaced apart, blocky, and looked like they needed a jackhammer to knock off the plaque, let alone the bits of food.

"So am I right?" Marlo asked, not amused or disturbed at the display that the demon had put on. Well, she was disturbed as it pulled outs its…. Dentures.

"Quite right actually." The demon laughed, "And to think that you're the dumb one."

"Ouch," Marlo said, putting her free hand over her heart, "That…" she sniffled slightly, "That really hurts."

The demon only laughed even louder, the noise grating against her ears. "You… you are defiantly your fathers daughter." The demon says wheezing.

This catches Marlo off guard at this comment, but only momentarily. Anger flared up behind her eyes, the subject of her father was rarely talked about between the twins, and personally she could care less about what type of man he is, or was if the case happened to go that way, but something about how the demon said it irked her. She started to ask him what he was talking about, then shook her head and then waved her right arm holding Rod sideways, as if saying 'forget it'. "You know what, fuck it, I don't care about him. Now, a better question is, what the hell do you want if it means wearing someone's skin?"

The demon smirked and cocked its head, Joey's face crinkling, as if it lost its ability to cling to the demon. "Oh, its actually a specialty of mine." It remarks, holding up a hand and looking at the skin as it started to bunch up around the knuckles. "The names Sid by the way." It, Sid, remarks, then slowly traces its right finger down the left underarm skin, cutting it down the middle slowly, revealing a pasty grey skin, unnatural of a human.

"Look," Marlo tell Sid, giving him a blank look, "I don't give a flying fuck what your name is." She watched as Sid then pulled off the skin that covered its left arm, then tossing it to the floor. "Now answer the damn question."

The demon chuckled darkly, then leered at her. "I don't see why it would matter, you're going to be dead soon anyway."

Marlo scoffed, "Oh please, me and my brother are a lot harder to kill than you think." She then puts her free hand on her hip and smirks. "Besides, its going to take more than some pussy like you to take us on."

Sid laughed at her, a full belly laugh that resounded off the walls. "Oh such an amusing little girl." Marlo's eye twitched at the 'little girl' comment. "But who said I wanted to kill your brother?"

At this, she narrowed her eyes, and quicker than any human eye could detect, even some demons, she was standing in front of Sid, Rod pressed to his forehead with Ran in her other hand. She glared down her arm as Sid looked up with amused eyes, he didn't even seem to register the gun. "You're annoying." She said. "I know Chris would want a piece of you for what you did to the wheelers, but I'm afraid that if he did, it'd escalate. And quite frankly, I don't want to have to deal with Shcri-" she pronounced it Scry, "today. So, just die."

Then, a loud roar echoed, followed by the house shaking, and the screams of three frightened girls came from outside. Marlo's head snapped towards the sounds, all she was able to do was mutter 'shit' before a demon appeared on the wall opposite of her, and pounced on her back and forced her onto the bed. The demon was black with glowing yellow eyes, its skin was wrinkled everywhere and resembled that of a monkey, but with smoking coming out of its back. Sid jumped to the side out of the path of Marlo falling onto the bed, as she fell she fired off two shots wildly before the demon clamped its jaws onto her arm, and wrapped its clawed hand around her left wrist. She grunted with pain as the demon placed its weight onto her back and forced her face down onto the bad.

Marlo fought to twist her head to where she could breath, and glared at Sid as he removed the facial skin of Joey Wheeler. As the face cleared the ears, Sid's face was revealed better, the skin was the same unnatural pasty grey, his mouth wide open showing off his terrible teeth. his ears where pointed, and as the skin was ripped off, ruining the remaining facial structure that belonged to Joey, his spiky hair and wide forehead was revealed. "Not so tough now, are we." He taunted, then flicked his wrist, the skin on his right hand, as well as Joey's face, flew and hit the wall.

"Bastard." Marlo threw at him, her gaze was angry, but she hardly registered the bite of the demon. "How the hell did you get this piece of shit," she motioned her head backwards at the demon. "past our wards?" The twins had dabbled in the art of magic, the results of it were protective wards that they had placed throughout the house.

"It was child's play." Sid remarked. "Any demon with even an ounce of knowledge could get past them." He then reached into his pocket and withdrew a cylindrical object that was white and metallic. "I also took the liberty of… relieving your car off a few pieces, can't have some valuable hostages get away now could I?" he teased.

Marlo realized that the object was a spark plug, a key component in actually getting a car to run. She narrowed her eyes at Sid, 'dammit' she cursed herself mentally. "So then, what are you going to do now?"

Sid smirked at her, then leaned forward closer to her face and breathed, Marlo bite back the urge to gag at the demons putrid breath. "Oh, you'll see." Sid replied with a chuckle. Marlo could only roll her eyes.

Outside –

Chris was about to turn onto his street when he heard the bellow of a demon, then sensed its presence. "Damn it." he cursed, then increased his speed.

"Looks like we're late for the party." Dante mused as he effortlessly caught up with the younger twin. Few words had been exchanged as the trio had taken the five minute run back to the house.

"And it would seem that we aren't the ones to crash it." Trish remarked as she kept pace with the other two. She showed slightly worry, more in for the children that the twins were living with, but also for Chris as well. Something back at the house came from him, a presence that did not settle right for him.

"Now they are new ones for me." The aforementioned teenager quipped as they drew closer to the house.

Flying above the house, its wings flapping, was an humanized goat that was coal black with red veins. Surrounding, or on top of the car in the driveway, where twelve or more black demons that resembled primates with smoke emitting from them. In addition to them, were six tall figures in black coats that covered their faces, all were holding staffs as a glowing circle surrounded them.

Dante snorted and drew Ivory out from underneath his coat and fired off three rounds, all of them hit one of the lone figures, it flew backwards and soon disappeared in a red mist.

"The ones on the car are msira, the cloaked figures are mancer demons, more specifically Pyromancers, and the one over the roof is-"

"Thank you," Chris interrupted her, then waved his arm in an arc, six summon daggers appeared pointing straight at the demons. "But I think a lesson would be most helpful," he then flicked his hand, the daggers flew in a straight path and imbedded themselves into five msira, and one into the pyromancer's head. "When there isn't children in trouble." The pyromancer disappeared in a red mist, as did two msira.

Trish sighed and pulled out Luce and Umbra, with well placed aim, she finished off the remaining msira that Chris had injured, as well as two more of the pyromancers.

"The goats mine." Dante yelled as he reached the house. He then ran to the wall, then ran up it and launched into the air, Rebellion drawn.

Chris grunted in response, Trish just sighed as Rebellion cleaved into the wing of the abyss goat, which in return let out a bellow of pain. Chris jumped into the air, pivoting on his side, and went into a windmill kick. He soared across the lawn and brought his foot down upon a misra that was unfortunate enough to receive it. Chris lashed out with one clawed hand and grabbed hold of another msira that was on the roof of the car. The demon cried out in pain as the clawed hand attached itself to its arm and instantly started to burn from the immense cold. Chris relished in the sounds of pain as he jerked the msira towards him, then brought up his hand and stabbed the msira in the chest. The demon disappeared in a cloud of red, at this Chris sneered and laughed darkly, the laugh sounded as if it didn't even belong to him.

Trish stared at him as he stopped and shook his head. The sound of another msira getting ready to pounce drew her back to where she was. Pulling up Luce, she fired without aiming and took out two more msira. She then went to the driver side window and peered into the car. Inside where four people, three girls, the oldest barely looking old enough to drive, and a baby that was crying.

"Are you four alright?" she asked, her voice calm and level.

"Y..Yes!" the girl holding the baby said.

"We can't start the car." The girl in the drivers seat said.

"Alice." Chris yelled as he stabbed his hand into another msira that had jumped at him. "Get going."

"They can't." Trish replied, then shot the three remaining msira that had jumped at Chris. He turned to her and nodded his head thanking her.

"Fine." He said, then reached behind him and pulled Kindness out from behind him. "We'll cover them till they clear the block."

"Fine with me." Trish replied, then swiveled around and shot the remaining pyromancer in between the eyes right as its flame started to produce. She then tapped on the car roof with the butt of her pistol, "Come on girls, we need to get moving." The girls nodded and started to file out of the car.

Dante slashed at the abyss goat again, then with his other arm drew Ebony and fired at it six times. The goat roared as Rebellion cut its arm and the bullets hit it center mass, but the roar was not out of pain, but as a warning that it was about to summon its magic. Its chest glowed brightly and five bright yellow circles appeared in the air around it. four of the circles soon condensed and shoot off in arrows of light that targeted Dante and went after him with deadly precision. Smirking, Dante sidestepped all of the arrows with ease, but his smirk faded slightly as more Pyromancer demons appeared on the lawn and around the front of the house.

"This party is getting boring." He tells the abyss goat, then jumps off his perch on the roof at the demon, Rebellion behind him but poised to strike. The goat attempted to summon more magic, but its cry died in its throat as Rebellion sliced through its neck, severing it. Dante turned around to survey the remaining demons, and found that four of the mancer demons had turned to Trish, Chris and the girls as they ran to cover them, while the other six mancers where facing the house, their circles of magic appearing, soon a breath of flame would appear and set fire to the house. "Heh, too easy." Dante remarked, then placed Rebellion on his back and pulled Ivory out of his jacket and ran to the end of the roof, and jumped.

Dante preformed a front flip while crossing his arms, with little need for aiming he fired off multiple volleys of bullets at the six mancer demons, three on his right, three on his left. All the bullets hit their marks, causing them to stumble and stop their spell, and then disappear into red mist. Dante then landed on his feet, Ebony and Ivory pointed skyward, he then took a bow and smirked.

"You remind me of Marlo." Chris replied to Dante's moves, then with a wave of his arm, cut two of the mancer demons in half. He turned around abruptly and axe kicked the mancer demon behind him.

Trish and Dante shared a smile as they both fired upon the remaining mancer demon. The three hunters relaxed slightly as they surveyed their surroundings, the girls all visibly relaxed under the pretense that it was all over. Then, another wave of msira demons appeared, all of them either clung to the side of the house or on the lawn. They all stared at the group of soulless piercing gazes, and snarled and growled as a group.

Chris turned his head and saw Amanda with a vial of holy water in her grasp. He stuck out his gauntlented hand, "Amanda, if you would please be so kind." She shook her head silently and handed over the vial. Chris smiled at her, then turned to the swarm of demons and smirked savagely. "Parties over," he then threw the vial down at the ground in the middle of the swarm. "Get lost." And with that, the vial burst, letting out a wave of purifying power that immediately exterminated all demonic presence.

Trish felt slightly faint, she always did whenever holy water was used, even though she was a demon with a heart, she still did suffer from being a full demon none the less.

Dante wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steadies her. "Nice job kid." He remarked.

"You didn't do so bad yourself," Chris replied back with a small smile, "For a substitute." As the words left his mouth, an explosion rocked the house, and the top front corner of the home blew outward. Chris looked upward and pursed his lips. "Damn it, that was my room." Then Marlo flew out of the room backwards, and landed on top of the car, crushing it inward on impact.

Trish turned to the girls who where gaping at the elder twin as she groaned and sat up. "Go, now!" they all nodded and took off down the street, hopefully out of the way entirely. She then turned back to see Chris sprinting to the car and to his sister as she slide off the top of the now useless car.

"Hey Chris." Marlo said boredly, then rotated her shoulder. In her grasp was still Rod and Ran. She then stopped and gave Chris a level stare. "You are Chris right now?"

Chris rolled his eye and held up his hand. "Scouts honor, it's me."

Marlo smirked and punched him in the arm. "Ass, I was the one that tried out for boy scouts."

"Wait," Dante interrupted amused, "You tried out for boy scouts?"

"Yeah," Marlo remarked scathingly as she crosser her arms, both Rod and Ran sticking out from under her elbows. "But they wouldn't let me join, sexist pigs."

"Actually they were going to let you join, until you put the scout leader in a half horatio nelson for making an off hand comment about girls." Chris threw in with a grin. Dante laughed aloud at this, as did Trish, they both doubled over.

"And was I wrong for doing it?" Marlo returned.

"No." Chris replied.

"What did you mean by asking if he was Chris?" Trish asked the sister twin.

Marlo was about to say something else when a rustling noise was heard from above, they all turned to see Sid and a large buzzard stood beside him.

Dante's eyes narrowed for a seconded, he then took a step forward. "Sid, damn man, I thought I killed you what," he turned to Trish, "7 years ago?"

"Around that time." She remarked, then placed a hand on her hip, or at least her knuckles since Umbra was in her grasp.

"Man, is every asshole I've killed coming out of the wood work?" Dante asked, then started pacing. "I mean, sure I was kinda glad Vergil came back from the grave, but if that douche Arkam comes back I'm gonna be pissed."

"Who's Arkam?" Marlo asked.

"Better yet, who's this?" Chris asked.

"Arkam was a douche that was after my old mans power, not only was he a douche, he was a real perv at the same time." Dante remarked, then shivered. "I'm just glad Vergil went through the same shit I had to put up with from him."

"Anyway," Trish drawled out. "This is an old enemy that we thought was dead."

"Yeah, and he's also the one who killed Joey and skinned him." Marlo added bitlingly, then looked up at him and glared. "Plus, YOU BLEW UP MY FUCKING ROOM!"

"Dante," Sid chuckled, "Such a pleasure to see you again."

Chris threw a summon dagger at Sid's feet to silence him. He glared up at the demon, his aura changing into something dark and sinister. "So you're the one who killed the Wheelers eh?" he then twisted his neck to the side, causing it to pop. "Good, this makes it easier for me to kill you."

"Chris, hold it together, I do not want to have to deal with Shcri." Marlo warned.

"Who's Shcri?" Trish asked, a tinge of worry in her voice.

But Sid cut them off by laughing. "Oh, you'll have to wait some time before you can kill me young Chris." He said, then crawled onto the buzzard demons back.

"BASTARD!" Chris yelled out, his voice wavering and changing tones, it sounded watery and choked. "GET BACK HERE!" Chris then ran to the house, placed one foot on the wall and pushed off. He went soaring upward and at the two demons, his eye glowing with anger and blood lust, Kindness poised and ready to strike. Chris shot a hand out and caught the edge of the bed and threw himself up over it, as he got to his feet he lashed at the buzzards form with Kindness, only to have it pass through a ghostly image.

Chris stared in shock, his anger boiling over as his vision started to cloud around the edges. It was only so long before he lost control, then…

"Hmm? A projection spell." Trish said as she jumped up and joined Chris in the ruined room. Dante and Marlo joined them shortly, Marlo bent down to Chris and started to calm him down.

"You didn't think it would be this easy did you?" Sid taunted them. "Don't worry Chris, I'll be back soon enough, you can try then."

Dante walked over to the twins huddled forms and then stood in between Sid and them. "Stay away from them you jackass, that is unless you want another trip back to hell."

Sid smiled wildly at him, then threw back his head and laughed. "Oh that is too sweet Dante. After all these years, you're finally giving a damn about your children." The resulting silence was beyond deafening. "I'll be seeing you all then, later more than sooner I'm afraid, must conserve energy and all that." And with that, Sid and the buzzard disappeared from sight. Sirens could be heard in the distance, but no one cared about that, what they cared about was what was just said.

"What did he say?" Chris asked as he got up, and stared at Dante in disbelief and shock. Marlo looked at him blankly as she helped her little brother up.

Dante sighed and turned around to give them a meaningful look. "What he said was true, I am your father."

Chris looked at him with a mixture of confusion and some unknown emotion, he then dropped his head and sighed. Marlo looked at Dante, then to Trish, then stepped forward and punched Dante in the face.

Dante slide backwards on his feet slightly, but didn't make any attempt to put his arms up or stop Marlo from hitting him again, which she didn't.

To his surprise, and everyone else's, she instead wrapped her arms around his neck and let a sob escape from her mouth. "Took you long enough, asshole." She sniffed.

**Sorry to anyone who has been reading this series, its has been a long wait, and for that I am sorry. I have not abandoned my other stories, I've just been caught up in writing my other one. But more will come, I promise you that, as well as possibly a new story. So again thank you to anyone who likes this story.**

**Dedicated to icouldbeemo, NoraOmikami, and ReadsToMuchALot, you guys are great for reviewing. **


	7. Chapter 7 Children of the past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, just my OC's**

**Recap: Dante slide backwards on his feet slightly, but didn't make any attempt to put his arms up or stop Marlo from hitting him again, which she didn't. **

**To his surprise, and everyone else's, she instead wrapped her arms around his neck and let a sob escape from her mouth. "Took you long enough, asshole." She sniffed.**

Dante and Trish shared a sigh as they drove out of Wendover in Dante's charger; some people were on either side of the road as they continued along the outskirts of the town and towards the highway. All the people looked grim and solemn, which pretty much matched the atmosphere in the car, well, the atmosphere coming from the back seat anyway. They both looked into the rearview mirror to see the twins in the said backseat.

Chris was behind Trish and was staring out the window aimlessly with an emotionless expression, his scars showing from underneath his bangs. RoRa's head was resting in his lap, and he was stroking her head slowly as his Ipod blared. Marlo was behind Dante, she had a grim look on her face as she stared up at the ceiling, her arms spread out as they lay on the top of the backseat, RoRa's body was situated in the space between them, as was a small backpack that held a few personal items that could be used to elevate boredom.

Marlo sighed heavily and tilted her head backwards further to watch as the town disappeared out of sight from behind them. "Hey… Dante?" she asked a slight pause between the two words.

Dante looked up into the rearview mirror and keep one eye on the road, Trish swiveled her head to the side a little. "What? Can't call me dad?" He asked in an attempt to achieve humor.

Marlo snapped her head forward and gave him a near blank stare. "How 'bout I just put a well deserved bullet in your skull?"

"Go right ahead," Trish told her as she turned back to face the road. "Maybe yours will finally knock some sense into him."

Marlo snorted in disbelief, "Yeah, and demonic pigs don't fly." Dante cracked a smile at that, it was true in a sick sort of way, plus, it wouldn't be the weirdest expression he's heard. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm, and what would that be?" he asked boredly. Truthfully, he didn't know how exactly to talk to the twins, his own children. He was still kinda tense after last night's little 'hug', Marlo blamed it on being that time of the month, Chris, not wanting to be shot, agreed with her.

Marlo paused slightly, and then turned her head to stare outside. "You…. You did this a lot growing up too, didn't you?" Her voice carried a hidden sorrow; it was deep and painful to listen to, for those who could hear it. Even though Chris showed no emotion, he was practically screaming it. "Moving around, leaving one place that you called home right after you got comfortable with the place I mean."

"Yeah," Dante said. "I did that a lot till I was about 16, then I just left the system. But mostly, I didn't have good places to go too when I was a kid, so…" he let the sentence hanging on purpose, not wanting to press down any further on toes, or at least stomp on them any harder.

The twins had come from a relatively good home, people that cared about them, trusted them, and looked up to them. It seemed that the moment that Chris had thrown down the vial of holy water, everyone in the town of Wendover that had been helped by the twins all seemed to get up and swarm around the house. The first people there were actually former clients and school faculty instead of emergency services. Those people were the ones to watch as the twins, followed by the two faux substitute teachers, walk out of the house with bags in hand, said bags contained all that was left of their lives as citizens of Wendover, all except for memories.

The sisters had come back with the school's superintendent, Prawn's father, with Prawn and Randy in tow. The twins had set down their things, hugged the girl's goodbye, and handed them a personal check for eight thousand dollars to pay for the repairs on the house. They shook hands with the stunned superintendent and principal, giving the later a hug, and then made their way to the hotel that Dante and Trish had been staying in to go to sleep.

They had left that morning at 7:00, only to walk out into a crowd of people, all of them held starch faces, some even tears. None of them said anything, the twins, Dante and Trish, the people in the crowd, nothing at all as they pulled out. Well, someone did say something, Vickton Sr. was standing at the back of the crowd, yelling aloud 'That's right, leave freaks!' The crowd, as one, turned to the man and glared at him as an entity. Vickton soon swallowed his words and watched as the group departed.

"Did it ever feel this crappy for you?" Marlo asked as she turned back to stare at the back of his head.

"Once." Dante admitted easily, the tension was high, but was slowly going down.

Marlo made an impressed noise, then turned back to look at the passing landscape, her chin propped on a hand. "This is the eighth time since mom left, and you know what? It still sucks." Marlo then let out an irritated noise and ruffled up her own hair. "Argh, this is to damn annoying. How long is the damn car ride going to last?"

"17 hours." Chris answered her, not ever bringing his head away from looking out the window. Everyone was surprised slightly that the boy even spoke. "That's if we don't stop at all, excluding gas stops of course."

"Ahh, that means we'll have to miss the new episode of the walking dead." Marlo whined. Trish turned to her and arched an eyebrow. "What? Isn't trying to maintain a resemblance of normality, well our kind of normality anyway, a good idea since we're so 'emotionally unbalanced'?"

Dante snorted in amusement. "I actually can't believe you like that show."

"You, shut up, unless you want me to go all girls on you again." Marlo threatened, which in turn shut up Dante. "Besides, what is so hard to believe about me liking that show?"

Trish chuckled in amusement this time. "You fight demons for a living, and in some cases that includes fighting the undead, forgive us if it comes off as amusing that you like a show like that."

"Hey, I like it too." Chris complained, bringing his head around and pulling out an ear bud. RoRa sighed and shifted her head on Chris's leg. "Besides, you can watch it on the internet the night they release it."

"But it's just not the same!" she exclaimed. "I mean, yeah we've done it before, but we need good popcorn, at least a moderately big TV, and a couch for Christ's sake."

Trish, Chris and RoRa shared an eye roll while Dante only nodded his head. "I feel you." He tells her.

"See, at least someone reasonable here agrees with me."

Chris rolled his eye. "We can stop at a rental store and buy the damn popcorn, and you can deal with using a fucking bed." He snapped at her.

Marlo blinked in shock at her brother's words, and then narrowed her gaze at him. RoRa had actually raised her head up, her ears at attention. "You better have a hold on things, cause if I have to deal with Shcri, I swear to god I'm not hesitating pulling out guns and shooting."

At this, Trish turned around fully in her seat and looked at both the twins. Again they had talked about this 'Shcri', pronounced as s-cry, and she wanted to know exactly what they were talking about. "I've been meaning to ask-" But the sound of her phone going off interrupted her. Sighing angrily, she pulled in out of her pocket and hit the answer button, not even bothering to look at the screen. "What is it Lady?" she asked impatiently.

"I know that she has been somewhat annoying lately," Vergil replied, not even missing a beat, "But could you at least refrain from assuming that it is always her calling." It was true for everybody, Lady was becoming along the lines of Patty in annoyingness.

Trish felt a little blush of embarrassment. "Sorry Vergil, what is it your calling about?"

"Two things, first and foremost, Lady has asked me to ask you when all of you will be arriving." Everyone had assumed that the twins would be brought back with Trish and Dante, if not willingly, then by Dante and Trish dragging them back forcibly.

"Actually we just left Wendover." Trish replied, somewhat relieved that that part of this saga was over with.

"And the siblings?" Vergil asked, though he kept his voice calm and level, Trish smirked as she detected a trace of excitement in his voice, everyone was excited about them, some more than others.

"They have decided to come along." Trish informed quietly, she looked over her shoulder to see that Chris was busy glaring at Marlo, who was mouthing some words back. She didn't think that mentioning that the twins no longer had a place left to go to that they could call home, for now at least.

"Good, everyone will be glad to hear it." Vergil said, his voice elating slightly. "And the second thing I am calling about is a job actually."

"Did I hear him right?" Dante asked, he was listening to Trish's conversation with his brother half heartedly. "We're two damn days away from Capulet."

"Did someone say job?" Marlo asked, she and her brother turned to the two adults up front, each had an expression that could rival RoRa's, who was wearing it now as all three stared at them.

Dante smirked at his kids, Jesus Christ, he called them his kids! "Well, might as well hear him out." He said to Trish.

She nodded in return, a small smirk on her face, she thought it was cute, though weird that Dante's children were more ready to jump at a job than their father. She pressed the speakerphone button on her phone. "Vergil, go ahead and tell us what the jobs is."

"I take it that everyone in the car can hear me?" He asked, his voice staying the same cool monotone that it usually is. Everyone in the car made sounds of confirmation, including RoRa. "Alright then, first off allow me to introduce myself, I am Vergil, your idiot father's older brother."

Marlo and Chris grinned at that. "Pleasure to meet you." Chris replied.

"What he said." Marlo added. She reached forward then and smacked Dante on the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" He yelled at his daughter.

"For being an idiot." Chris and Vergil replied. There was a moment of silence, then the car was filled with laughter, and Vergil's Chuckles, along with RoRa's wisps of laugher.

"Get along with the job Verge." Dante said.

Everyone in the car could practically hear Vergil's smirk. "Yes, a man by the name of Koret called earlier today. He owns a mine that has been in his family for around 150 years, he called saying that recently demons have driven off the miners, and seemed to have attacked the town during the night."

"So he wants to have us get rid of the demons for him basically." Marlo concluded.

"Is there any other reason for offering us money?" Vergil asked rhetorically.

"Koret?" Chris wondered aloud. "Hey Mar, wasn't there a small town called Koretville?"

"Actually, the information that Koret gave me suggests that his family is very affluent." Vergil said over the phone.

Chris hummed and leaned over and began to scrounge around in the bag on the floor and pulled out a dell laptop, then with his other hand produced a small rectangular device. Chris set the laptop on his lap and opened it, then hit a button on the device and a USB jack ejected out of it. He then plugged it into a port on the dell, then signed in. "Did he give the full name of the mine?"

"Koret family coal mine, not all that surprising since the family named the town after themselves." Vergil said, sounding somewhat amused. Chris smirked at Vergil's joke and began to type away on the computers keyboard.

"Should I find it funny that he's talking about people being arrogant and full of themselves?" Marlo asked, causing Trish and Dante to laugh out loud.

"It's the classic saying of the pot calling the kettle black." Dante said amusingly, Vergil said nothing, but his chagrin could be heard.

"Found it." Chris announced. "And according to this article, the Koret family bought to rights to the horse head mountain and surrounding land back in 1872. They established Koretville soon after the land purchase, then shortly after that they opened the mine." Chris looked up and had a sour expression. "It also says here that the mine is beyond enriched with coal veins that are speculated to run underneath the town, and they do sub-space mining."

"So?" Marlo and Dante asked.

"It means that it will limit the number of weapons and people if any of you are forced to go down into the mine." Vergil answered annoyed. "Sub-space mining is where they drill tunnels underneath the ground, the more classic image that most people think of."

"Exactly," Chris confirmed, "Since most of us happen to use weapons that work off of ignition, or can easily cause sparks, we all have to be careful."

"Oh, I get it now," Marlo exclaimed, "One random spark and we could create another Centralia."

Dante and Trish turned their heads slightly to look at the older twin, but it was Vergil who actually bit the bullet. "What exactly do you mean by another Centralia?"

"Centralia was a coal mining town," Chris explained. "They had dug out borough into a hill that they all used as a trash dump. Somehow, or at least someone, set fire to the trash one night, the fire than caught the coal veins aflame."

"And the smoke rising up from the ground contained nothing but carbon monoxide and dioxide, which made the town uninhabitable." Marlo continued. "The fire still burns today, causing sink holes throughout the town, in fact, the ground is so hot that they can no longer bury the dead, not that there's more than like 10 people living there anymore. The town is also the base design of the Silent hill movie."

"Interesting, a good analogy as well if the case does so happen to come." Vergil concluded.

"Hey," Marlo says aloud, "didn't we hear some rumors about Koretville a few weeks ago?"

Chris thought about it, then nodded his head. "Yes actually, we did. And if I remember correctly, those rumors talked about how the spirits of miners that had died in the mine were coming back after all this time."

"So that would indicate that Koret wasn't telling us the whole truth as to how long these events have been taking place." Trish concluded.

"Yeah, and it could also tell us whats happing as well." Dante said.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Ghost." The three more experienced devil hunters said in unison.

"Or zombies, either one." Dante added. The twins just stared at them in disbelief. "Guess you guys haven't really come across them yet huh?"

Chris shook his head no, but Marlo looked beyond excited. "Zombies! Seriously?" she asked with glee, a manic gleam in her eye.

"Yeah," Dante said, "Though it was only once." He then glared at the throne.

"For the last time Dante, I was being controlled!" Vergil exclaimed.

"Wait, you where the one that summoned the zombies? And you sicked them on Dante? You are the coolest uncle ever!" Marlo shouted with glee. Everyone could practically see Vergil smirk, even the twins which is funny since they have never met them. "You've got to sum-"

"NO!" Everyone shouted, Vergil included, RoRa joined in except she barked. Marlo pouted and stuck out her tongue at them all. Chris sighed and went back to reading the article on his computer.

"So how far away is this little slice of hell?" Dante asked.

"From Wendover, I would have to guess and say around four hours." Vergil answered.

"Found something!" Chris declared. Everyone who was in the car turned to look at him. "It says here that 20 years after the opening of the mind, there was an accident that collapsed a good number of tunnels, and killed plenty of the miners. When the mine shut down because the Koret's were having a hard time to find the money to replace everything, most of the population left, and since hasn't really climbed back up. Most of the citizens there today have deep roots, and of course the mine is the only real financial support around."

"So maybe when they were mining, they may have uncovered one of the tunnels that held the resting place of one of dead miners, thus causing it to come back and haunt the mine." Trish theorized.

"But we can't really go with that theory unless we get a full extent of the damages or accounts of the demons or supposed ghost." Chris countered.

"Hey Verge, did this guy even give us any details?" Dante asked.

"You know Dante, I am quite surprised you are even asking me questions as to the background of a job, it is not normally in character for you." Vergil mused. Everyone except Dante snickered at the red devil hunter. "To answer your question, no he didn't give me more than the usual line that we always get from customers."

"Hmm, sounds like someone has something to hide." Marlo mused with a smirk.

Dante and Trish looked at each other, then smiled. "So I take it we're accepting the job?" Dante asked.

"Absolutely." The twins answered, RoRa let out a sound of agreement as well.

"I'll have Lady call him back and work out a payment then." Vergil told them, then hung up.

"You have the directions to get there?" Dante asked Chris. He nodded and typed on the computer to pull up a map, then memorized the directions. Dante looked at the road and smiled. "Alright then, let's go see if this party is as good as it sounds." He then shifted into fifth gear and speed off down the highway, everyone in the car showed signs of eager anticipation, and some worry.

-3 and half hours later-

"Are we there yet?" Marlo whined from the backseat.

"YES!" Chris and Trish shouted at her, Dante only smirked, she took after him on road trips.

They passed a bright green sign that said 'Welcome to Koretville, home of' the rest of the words had been spray pained out and was replaced with 'Get the fuck out while you still can!'. They had turned onto a dirt road that had branched off the highway so suddenly that it was hidden by an overgrown evergreen tree. The town itself only had one actual paved roadway that was called Main Street. On either side of were poorly kept sidewalks that led directly into even poorer stores and buildings, almost all of which were closed or housed broken windows. The only real buildings they saw that were still open were the hardware store, a barber shop, and a mom and pop diner. A few people inside the shops all stopped what they were doing and stood up and stared as the car traveled down the paved street.

"I love how they made small town shithole feels so welcoming." Dante quipped.

Without missing a beat Marlo joined in. "Yes darling," she said in a mock upper class woman's voice. "We simply MUST trade decorating tips, have your people call mine."

"You sound like Meryl Strep." Chris commented, Trish started laughing as Dante pulled up next to the mom and pop diner and put the car in reverse. "Is this where Vergil said we'd find Koret?"

"Yeah, though quite frankly I'm surprised that someone who seems to have a shit ton of money like him wants to meet here." Dante said as he cut the engine and stepped out, then slide forward his chair to allow the twins and RoRa to exit.

Chris brought along the bag, "Think you can pop the trunk?"

Dante quirked an eyebrow, "Think we'll need to?"

"Never can be too safe," Marlo interjected, "Especially when the locals may resent you." Dante shrugged and went to the back of the car and unlocked the trunk, allowing Chris to put the back pack in with the other two bags that the twins owned.

"Remember Mar, NO taunting the natives." Chris warned. "And that includes saying 'Paddle faster, I hear banjo's'."

Marlo crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue at her brother. Trish looked around to survey their surroundings, and found something truly odd. "Does anyone else notice how there isn't any children around here?"

Chris shrugged as Dante closed the trunk, pulling out Rebellion from it. "Well, in mining towns a lot of the time when the kids grow up they try to leave or either join in on the mining crew, like a steel worker family, almost everyone in that family is bound to work there. Plus, like all places that are the backbone of societies, there are plenty of risks of developing major health issues like cancer or black lung. So people either left, or the kids that grew up and left didn't allow their kids to come here for risk of exposure."

"Reaching a bit there." Marlo said as they walked onto the sidewalk and she opened the door.

"Probably." Chris agreed as he walked in, and met the patrons of the diner. Most looked tired and older than their age, all of them showed signs of hard living and screamed lower working class, and not a single child was in sight.

A waitress from behind the counter that looked to be in her fifties with a name tag 'Bethany' was the first person to talk to the group as they filed into the diner. "Welcome to Koret's, what do you folks want?"

"We're looking for a guy that this place is named after." Dante asked with a grin, Trish didn't even bother with acknowledging the action, it was an old habit for either of them to try and charm those around the them to get information.

Bethany's face grew taught, and some of the people in the diner glared at them. "He called earlier and said that a group of people were arriving, so you four are the hunters that he hired."

Chris stepped forward and sat on the covered stool at the counter. "Yes we are." Bethany looked down at him and his sister as she too joined him. Her face grew haunted as she looked at them, almost pained to look at them.

"Aren't you two a bit young to be doing this job?" she asked worriedly.

"Not really." Marlo answered, "You could say it's in the blood." She shot a glance at Dante as he and Trish sat on either side of the twins. "So, mind telling us about your lovely little town."

"Sure, if you four order something and drop the damn attitude." Bethany told her bluntly.

Dante and Marlo chuckled as Trish and Chris grinned, RoRa whined from down on the floor.

"I'll take pancakes with a side sausage, eggs and hash browns with some orange juice." Chris said with a small genuine smile.

"Sure thing sweetie," Bethany replied with a smile, "And I'll throw in some extra eggs and links for your wolf," she winked at him, "On the house."

"Thank you." Chris replied. RoRa barked her approval, they were all surprised the waitress got her classification right when so many haven't before.

"No problem honey." Bethany replied, then took out a notepad and pen, then scribbled onto the page. "What about the rest of you guys?"

"Same as him, except with coffee." Marlo told her.

"Strawberry sundae." Dante replied. Bethany smirked and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as she scribbled down the order.

"I'll have a coffee and some eggs, sunny side up, with a side of toast." Trish told her.

"Sure thing." Bethany said, then after she got done writing down the orders, turned around and clipped the order form to a revolving metal lazy susan type device and banged on the metal countertop. "Hey Cal! Start the damn kitchen up, we've got visitors!" a growl was heard in response and soon the sound of cooking started. Bethany turned to the coffee machine next to her and poured out two cups, then placed them in front of Trish and Marlo, then gave them a cream and sugar dispensers. "So, what do you folks wanna know?" she asked as she turned around and started to pour a glass of orange juice from a pitcher inside a large plate glass refrigerator behind her.

"What kind of activity has taken place over the last two months." Trish answered. Bethany placed the glass of orange juice in front of Chris, then turned around and pulled out a tub of strawberries and ice cream.

"More specifically, has there been anything such talk of the dead coming-" Chris started, but was interrupted by the front door opening. Everyone turned to the front door to find a man standing at it, looking both smug and out of place. He wore clothes that told that he wasn't off the same social standing as the people inside the diner, clean pressed three piece suit, a rolex on his left wrist, hair thinning and a face that was free of worry lines. He was of around mid thirties in age, and to the group of hunters, he radiated someone that wasn't to be trusted. The people that were sitting inside the diner at that point decided to stand up and walk towards the door as the man walked towards the group.

"You must be the group from Devil May Cry, my name is Sephio Koret. I am sorry that you had to stay here and receive the locals 'hospitality'." Sephio stuck out his hand to shake with one of the hunters, but none of them took it. He stood there looking stupid as everyone that was left stared at him. "Right, anyway, thank you for coming here, I know that it was a long trip here-"

"Look buddy," Dante interrupted, "Lets skip the bullshit and get down to business."

Sephio stiffened and then set a hard gaze upon Dante. "Alright then, I have a problem, you fix it, no questions asked, and I give you your money." Bethany slammed down a sundae bowl in front of Dante and stormed off. Dante turned in his seat and started to eat the sundae, a thoughtful look on his face. "So then, we have a deal?"

"You know, this is actually good." he said to Bethany. "But the strawberries taste a little different."

Bethany smiled softly and looked at him as she washed the countertop. "Everything grown around here has that taste, kinda gritty but it increases the flavor."

Dante nodded his head and took another bite. "My compliments to the chef."

"Thank you kindly." She responded.

"Do we have a deal?" Sephio asked again, this time more impatient.

Chris slammed down the empty glass of orange juice and stood up. "Excuse me, but where's the bathroom at?"

Bethany pointed towards a doorway on the other side of the diner. "Go through there, take a right, next to the emergency exit."

"Thank you." Chris said, then turned and walked off.

"Why exactly do you not want us to ask any questions?" Marlo asked Sephio as she sipped her coffee.

Sephio set his lips in a tight line. "Look, I'm paying you guys a shit load aren't I? so aren't I allowed some form of discrepancy?"

"Sure," Dante replied. "But I'm not feeling real discrepant today, so tell us what the fuck we want to know."

A bell rang and a gruff voice shouted, "Order up!" Bethany picked up the plates and then deposited them on the counter in front of their respective owners. Marlo took the Styrofoam tray filled with RoRa's food and placed it on the floor in front of the hungry wolf.

"Look, all I know is that something is scaring off my workers from the mine, and the less they work, the less money I get." Sephio told them annoyed. "Nothing else is happening, or at least nothing that matters." Bethany visibly stiffened, but Sephio ignored it. "Now, are you taking this job or not?"

"I guess we will." Trish replied as she took a bite of her toast. Then a chill went up Dante's spine, he narrowed his eyes and looked around.

"Don't you think your brother should be back by now, his eggs are getting cold." Bethany asked Marlo.

The elder sister narrowed her brows as she chewed a piece of pancake, then swallowed. "Yeah, what's taking him so long?"

Dante got up and started his way back to the doorway. "I'll go check on him, not like I've got anything better to do while waiting for you guys."

Sephio then walked towards the door and left, no one bothered to say anything to the man, they were glad to see him leave. Trish took this time to finally get something off her chest that she's been wanting to inquire about. "Marlo."

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask, who is this Shcri?" Marlo chewed her food for a long while, then finally swallowed and sighed.

She turned to Trish and gazed at her. "I guess you could say that he's my other brother."

Trish looked at her in mild confusion, but inside she was worrying. "Explain more please."

Marlo shrugged her shoulders and bite into a sausage link. "Nothing much else to say other than that he's Chris's other personality, a more psychopathic personality with an even worse bad attitude."

Trish sighed and looked into her coffee cup. "Well, I guess Dante was right when he said we might need Vergil."

Now it was Marlo's turn to look at her weirdly. "What does that mean?"

"Let's just say that dual or multiple violent personalities are quite common in your family."

Marlo looked at her, then shrugged and started to eat again, but stopped and sighed. "Hey Trish, there's probably something you should know about what Sid said when we were in my room."

Trish started to say something, but Dante burst into the room and then stomped up to the counter. "Where the hell does that back door lead?" he demanded Bethany.

The waitress paled visibly, then put her hand to her face and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that they have him."

"Who the hell is they?" Dante demanded, slamming his hand on the counter.

Bethany looked at them with sorrow filled eyes. "The miners, they took him like the other children of this town."

-five minutes before, with Chris.-

Chris opened the door to the only bathroom in the diner, and found a little girl inside it. She was small, petite as others would likely say. She wore brown dingy clothes, a jacket that was covered in filth, and pants with similar conditions. She had brown mousy hair that went down to her shoulders, and carried a dirty pink stuffed rabbit doll in her left hand. She giggled and looked up into Chris's eye.

Chris knew that something was wrong with the scene before him, yet he didn't feel alarmed, instead he felt intrigued. He crouched down and looked into the girls eyes with his and smiled. "Hello there, what's your name?"

The girl giggled again. "Emma." She replied in a bubbly voice that sounded like wind chimes. Chris's alarmed senses seem to ease as the little girl talked more, he felt more… entranced.

"So Emma, what are you doing in the bathroom here? Where's your family?"

Emma giggled sadly, then grabbed ahold of Chris's hand and tugged. "I'll show you." And then dragged him back through the back room door. Chris offered no resistance, instead he followed her willingly, a smile spreading across his face as they exited through the emergency exit. As they walked outside and along a dirt trail that lead into the woods behind the diner, all Chris thought was, 'Why do I feel so sad?'

**Alucardismaster: hey guy's, what's up? Well this is a new chapter, and a pretty boring one in my opinion, sorry that it was nothing but plot. Anyway, hope you guys stick around to read the next chapter, I'll try and make it good. So, peace out.**

Well?


	8. Chapter 8 Wicked little things

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or its characters, Just my OC's.**

**Recap: The girl giggled again. "Emma." She replied in a bubbly voice that sounded like wind chimes. Chris's alarmed senses seem to ease as the little girl talked more, he felt more… entranced.**

"**So Emma, what are you doing in the bathroom here? Where's your family?" **

**Emma giggled sadly then grabbed ahold of Chris's hand and tugged. "I'll show you." And then dragged him back through the back room door. Chris offered no resistance, instead he followed her willingly, a smile spreading across his face as they exited through the emergency exit. As they walked outside and along a dirt trail that lead into the woods behind the diner, all Chris thought was, 'Why do I feel so sad?'**

As Chris walked further away from the diner, he began to feel heavy, the feeling was brought on by some unknown thing to him, but it felt as if someone placed a thousand years of tears on him, and all those tears were nothing but sorrow.

"Emma, where are we going?" He asked the little girl that was pulling him along. She stopped and turned around to stare up at him, her hazel eyes looking shocked.

Emma stepped back from Chris and let his hand fall to his side. "You're not supposed to talk." She whispered silently. The moment that she let go of Chris, the heavy sorrow was lifted, which caused him to stagger ever so slightly.

Chris felt something inside him stir, and it was something that he didn't want to let out. He looked at her and glared. "Emma, where were you leading me?"

She stumbled backwards and started to stammer. "Y….you sho….should have just stayed quiet!"

Chris took a step towards her and leaned down. "And why is that?" his face was emotionless but held a soft undertone of anger, if Dante was there he'd remark on how similar it was with Vergil's usual stoic look.

"Because it would have hurt less." She whispered softly, and then her face started to change. Her features started to sink inward and loose color; she started to appear more corpses like.

Chris took a small step backward out of awareness. "I should have known." He told himself. He then took out Judith and flicked open the lid. "I must say though, you are quite the enchantress."

"Why didn't you just stay quiet?" she asked, her voice sounding choked. "The others kept quiet, why couldn't you?!" she screamed, a rustle sounded in the area, causing Chris to pivot his head around to look and see what was happening.

"Emma, are you the one who has been causing problems around the mine?" he asked her as he continued to survey the surrounds. Shadowed forms crept from behind one tree to another, a hushed whisper started to run around the air.

"I didn't want too." She sniffed, then sat down and brought up her knees to her chest, her bunny rabbit doll stuck out slightly. "I didn't want to go down there, I hate it down there."

Chris stopped looking around and stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

Emma didn't answer; instead she sniffed and curled up deeper into a ball. "It's so dark down there, why did you make me go down there?" she started crying by then, her voice growing higher and strained, more piteous. "Mommy, Daddy? Why'd you make me go?" she sobbed louder that time, and a branch cracked inside the woods. "WHYYYYYY!" Emma cried aloud that time, and then the forms burst forth from the trees.

-At the diner –

"What the hell do you mean by 'the miners'?" Marlo demanded as she goes up and glared at Bethany.

The waitress leaned up against the counter and sighed. "The monsters you're all here to get rid of, that's whom I'm talking about."

Trish narrowed her gaze and looked at Dante. "Are you saying that the miners that died in the tunnels have come back to this town and started to kidnap children?"

Bethany nodded her head. "Yes, though I'm also sure that they are also the ones behind the disappearances of some of the town's people."

"Look, I don't care if a few miners, hell I wouldn't care if Hitler is behind this," Dante said, and then leaned over the counter, his face blank but angry. "I just want to know where the hell my son is, so give me some goddamn answers I could use." He growled, not even bothering with the fact that he declared Chris as his son.

"Screw this." Marlo said, then reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"No service out here." Bethany told her. Marlo glowered at her and slide the phone back into her pocket. "Look, you wanted answers, I gave you answers. If there's any one to blame here it's Koret and his whole damned family."

"Figures." Marlo muttered. "But still, what the hell does this have to do with Chris?"

"Why the hell did these bastards decide to take anyone?" Bethany countered. "All I know is, a year ago they cleared out one of the old collapsed tunnels, and then people started disappearing. If you think this town looks like a shithole now, imagine it a little bit better with a few more people."

"Then Chris was right in some way." Trish mused. "When he said that the parents left with their kids, they were doing it because they were afraid that theirs would be taken like the others."

The waitress shook her head yes. "Exactly, the few remaining people here are just grieving parents or spouses hoping their loved ones will come back." She then bent down and began rifling through the countertops hidden depths, when she came back up she placed a professional grade walkie talkie on the counter. "This belonged to Cal's son; he was a foreman at the mine and was the first to disappear." She looks to the back and past the serving window at the cook. "He still turns it on every now and then in hopes he'll hear his son calling him."

Dante and Trish looked at each other knowingly, Marlo reached forward and picked up the talkie and pressed the side button, only to hear bits of static, she set it back down and RoRa whined.

Bethany then wiped her eyes and stared at them. "When they take someone, they leave behind that persons most used possession, and I think that is your sons lighter at the window." She said, and then pointed at the window, causing everyone to quickly turn to where she was pointing. Sure enough, a semi-shiny zippo lighter was on the outside the window, sitting on the edge.

Marlo's eyes widened, she then bolted out of the diner and went to the window to pick it up. She stared at it in her hand, her face solemn and stony as she turned it over and clutched in tightly. She looked through the glass window and nodded her head at Dante and Trish, whose faces had turned cold.

Dante whirled around and reached across the countertop, then grabbed Bethany by her uniform and pulled her closer to him. "Where the fuck do they go when they take people?"

Bethany looked down sadly at the floor and placed her hand on his wrist. "None of us know for sure, but the best bet is the mine." She then looked up into his eyes, a burning hatred behind her own. "But if you want better information, I suggest you go find that bastard Sephio, he was the one that ordered the collapsed tunnel be dug up, so start there." She spat.

Dante looked thoughtful about it, then let go of Bethany and started walking towards the door, RoRa at his side. Trish sighed and turned to the waitress. "Where is his house?"

Bethany pulled out a notepad and began scribbling down a map with directions; she then tore it out of the pad and handed it to her. "It's the oldest damn place in this godforsaken town, you'll find it by following this map, you can't miss it if you all are heading towards the mine, it's the big mansion at the front gate." Trish nodded and took the paper and began to walk to the door, Dante and RoRa had joined Marlo and were getting ready to leave. "The Koret's are, and have always been a bunch of narcissistic bastards who love attention. They have an entire room dedicated to the history of the mine and the town, pictures included." Bethany said to her, causing Trish to stop and listen. "I suggest that you start with the accident, the one that shut the mine down all those years ago." Bethany then picked up the talkie and threw it at her.

Trish turned her and caught the device easily. "Take it, I have a feeling you'll have a better use for it than Cal and I." Trish shook her head and turned around and began to walk out, once she opened the door though, a change overtook the diner. Trish turned around suddenly and stared through the open door, only to find the diner empty. The countertop that had once been spotless was now chipped and dusty. The barstools that they had been sitting were know worn out, holes in the faux leather seats allowed spongy fibers to stick out. The diner no longer looked used or welcome as it did when they walked in. Instead the entire diner looked to have been closed down for a long time, cobwebs covered the seats that seemed to have seen better days, and the floor was dusty and dirty. But on the counter where all of them sat were there plates of food and cups of coffee and an empty sundae dish, the food still gave off warm steam.

Trish stared at the inside, then shook her head and closed the door, the talkie still in her hand. She stepped closer to Dante and Marlo, who were looking into the diner through the now dusty and cracked window.

"What happened? Beth-" Marlo started, but Dante put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head and started to walk off. "But-"

"We'll talk about it later sweetie." Trish said, then walked past her and draped an arm around her shoulder. "For now though, we need answers." She then watched as Dante got into the car and started it up. She opened the other door and pulled back the chair and motioned for RoRa and her to get it. They did just that, and Trish situated herself into the car behind the dash, unfolding the notepad paper that held the directions. Scribbled on the bottom of the paper was, 'End this nightmare – Bethany'. Trish turned around and handed the talkie to Marlo, "Hold on to this." And off they went in search of the man that had brought them all to this town, in search of the answers that would hopefully save the younger twin.

-With Chris-

Chris groaned and pushed himself up and opened his eye, only to find darkness. He quickly did a check of himself in order to find any form of injury on his person, finding none he sighed and started searching his pockets.

When he didn't find Judith, he cursed loudly, and then sighed happily when he found his cell phone. He brought it out of his pocket and flipped it open, but frowned when the screen showed that he had now service, and half battery life. "What a fine kettle of fish this is." He remarked dowerly, then sat up and used the phones light to light up the area around him.

He was in a tunnel of some sorts, wooden support beams lined the walls at intervals, some looked to have been eaten away while others looked as if they were about to collapse under the weight of the stone ceiling above. Chris slowly got to his feet and dusted himself off with one hand, the other he waved the phone around to allow him to see through the darkness. Littered on the floor where loose rocks and puddles of dirty water, "Could be worse, at least they won't leave me to die of dehydration." He said aloud wryly. He then swiveled behind him, bringing up his phone to shine the light upon the glistening walls, and found a small opening in a wall of rocks. "Interesting." He remarked as he got down on his hands and knees to look down the opening, and finding a tunnel that was too small to fit through, well at least for him.

Chris got back up on his feet and turned around, expecting something yet finding nothing but an empty tunnel. "There has to be a way out of here, cause I know I didn't fit inside that tunnel." He mused aloud, and then started towards the other end of the shaft. '_Oh really, rats can go anywhere if they can fit their heads into the space, whats so different from you?' _Chris stiffened violently as he heard a whisper through the air. He knew that voice, knew it all too well, it belonged to something that he had buried deep within him long ago. The whisper turned into a malevolent cackle that echoed off the walls. "_Stupid rat! Did you think that I could be held back like that?"_ The voice was growing sounder, more real, lest raspy and clearer than before.

Chris snarled, then took a depth breath and tried to calm himself. "_Oh, does the little rat think he can keep out me?" _the voice mocked. "Shut up." Chris relied calmly, and then continued on down the mine shaft. "Either you shut up or do something useful Shcri."

"_You're in _no position to order me around." Shcri growled his voice no longer raspy or wavering, it was real now and real meant that he no longer was held back by all the barriers that Chris had practiced years to build up. Chris growled deeply and shook his head from side to side as he took a right turn down another tunnel.

"How the hell are you awake?" Chris demanded, then cursed as the phone went to sleep mode. He hit the button again as Shcri cackled again.

"Do you not feel it rat? The power in this place, the energy. It taste so sweet, so much… like freedom."

Chris stopped in his tracks because the light revealed something, multiple something, skeletons. "What the hell happened here?" he asked as his cell phone light went out, allowing the darkness to swallow him again.

Shcri's laughter was heard throughout the tunnel. "Something that you're familiar with rat, killing." Then the temperature dropped suddenly, and Chris felt a spike of power surge through him.

Chris stiffened as a chill went up his spine when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and another that slide down his right arm towards the his hand that held the phone. Chris whimpered as he felt a familiar warm breath against his neck and a presence he hadn't felt in years press up against his back. The hand wrapped around his and pressed a button on the phone, illuminating the space around Chris, and showing another figure behind him. The figure looked exactly like Chris except for the black in the hair where his face should be white, and the right eye was missing instead of the left.

"Shcri," Chris whispered softly full of fear, "please." He hadn't been this afraid in years, he hadn't felt the presence of Shcri using his doppelganger power in that time, and he was scared.

The copy, Shcri, laughed darkly as he breathed up against Chris and squeezed the arm wrapped around his waist, causing Chris to sob as a hand snaked its way down the front of his pants. "Oh Chris, I've missed you." He then snapped the cell phone shut, shutting off the light. Chris screamed as Shcri laughed.

-With the others-

"Well, I think we're here." Marlo mused as she stepped out of the car and closed the door as RoRa exited it.

In front of them was a large mansion that looked its age, that is, old. It sprawled across the land it rested upon, with a clearing of land around it, and a pathway that stood to the side with a gate that closed it off. On top of the gate it read 'Koret Coal Mine', the sign was old and faded, worn and just barely hung on.

Dante didn't say anything; instead he slammed his car door and walked quickly to the mansion, his feet stomping on the barren grass. Trish and Marlo raced after him with RoRa already on his heels. When he got to the steps, he took them two at a time and then reached the door with long strides, Trish and Marlo got to the steps as he pounded his fist on the door. "Koret! Get your ass out here now!" Marlo shouted. Then they heard the ratcheting of a shotgun, and the door opened a crack, a hollow barrel of a 12 gauge shotgun stuck out.

"What do you want?" Koret hissed from inside. "Have you killed them yet?"

Dante didn't say anything except nod his head at Trish towards the barrel. Trish smirked dangerously and cracked her knuckles, stepped forward and grabbed ahold of the barrel, then sent a bolt of lightning down the metal tube. Koret let out a shout of pain, and Dante kicked the door, causing the barrel of the shotgun to point off to the side and fire. Dante then grabbed ahold of the door and yanked it backwards, taking it off the hinges slightly as it slammed against the outside of the house.

RoRa ran forward and pounced on Sephio, knocking him to the floor. Sephio groaned and tried to raise his head, but RoRa pushed him back down with her paws and growled low and primordially.

Marlo bent down and picked up the shotgun then pumped another round into it, then placed the barrel end on Sephio's kneecap. "Hey Sep, mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"What the fuck are you peopling doing?!" Sephio screamed at them, his voice cracking at the high note. RoRa growled deeper till Dante put his hand on her head to calm her down.

Trish moved off into the lobby and found a set of closed doors. "Tell me, is this the room that I may be looking for?" she asked as she tested the handles, finding them locked.

"Get-" he started, but Dante put his boot on his face and pressed down slowly.

"You don't get a say in this, now answer the fucking question." He told him darkly.

Trish smirked, then with a flick of her hands, the handles snapped off and the doors swooned inward slight. She pushed them open and walked inward, then whistled. "My, my. What a lovely little collection you have here."

Dante took his boot off Sephio's face and snapped his fingers for RoRa to get off him. The wolf slowly stepped off, and then Marlo pulled back the shotgun and motioned with it. "Get up asshole." She ordered, the butt of the shotgun tucked snugly into the pit of her arm, her eye down the barrel, focused on his face.

Sephio slowly got to his feet, all the while glaring at them. Marlo motioned with the shotgun again, her finger on the trigger and her arm steady. "Move." And he did, as he moved through the doorway, Trish flipped a light switch and a chandelier hanging in the middle of the room flickered to life.

Inside the room where glass cabinets and counters with items showing behind and beneath the glass. Pictures and documents that looked to be hundreds of years old, all of them showed grim faced people; almost all looked as if they were the classic images of miners. All seemed to force even the slightest sense of willingness to actually be in the photo. Trish walked towards the far side of the room, and then stopped and stared at one picture in particular. She plucked it off the wall and brought it closer to view it. "What year did Chris say that the mine collapsed?"

"1892, he said 20 years after it opened." Marlo answered. "Why?"

Trish didn't answer her; instead she turned the photo around and showed it to them all. In the photo was a group of around 60 people, 40 of which were men that looked older than they were, the other 20 where all children that couldn't have been more than 7, in the bottom center was a little girl that held a bunny rabbit doll. The photo was black and white with burned edges, and on the bottom was penciled in letters written 12/8/1892, August twelfth, eighteen ninety two.

"Wait, they actually used children as miners?" Marlo asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Trish answered softly. "They could reach places where older miners couldn't without losing time."

"Then that means that when the mine collapsed, those kids were probably further down than anyone else." Dante said as he shook his head. "What are the chances that your family paid all those grieving parents for their kids lives?"

Sephio didn't say anything, instead he just glared at all of them. "Probably nothing at all," Trish answered for him, "Or it they did, it was something less than 10 dollars."

Marlo stepped closer to Sephio and pressed the barrel of the shotgun into his back. "So, what happened a year ago? What caused this place to become a fucking ghost town?"

"Why should you care?" Sephio barked back at her over his shoulder. Marlo and RoRa growled, but it was Dante that stepped forward and grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up to his eye level.

"Listen you little shit." He growled, his eyes changing color, closer to triggering the more time he spent talking as Chris's life was possibly in the balance. "You better tell me what the fuck you did, because my son could be in danger down in your damn tunnels. I don't care if he comes out of them smiling and skipping to the fucking wizard of goddamn oz, I will still show you a glimpse of hell." He then threw Sephio into the case next to him. "Now, start talking." He warned, his voice changing, becoming more and more demonic by the minute.

Sephio glared and then straightened his suit out and cleared his throat. "I did what I needed to do to keep this mine alive. So, I decided to… implement a few measures that my family hasn't used in a few generations."

Trish's eyes widened as she put two and two together, she stepped forward towards him, electricity cackling off her arms. "Bastard, you used children! You used them to open up the tunnels that caved in all those years ago." Dante stepped in between her and Sephio, she glared at him but didn't make an attempt to go any further.

"I found a way for their families to earn money." Sephio countered. "Besides, they were the only ones able to fit down there, and we needed to access the coal veins." He argued.

"Wait, the article Chris read said that this town was filled with coal veins." Marlo protested. "Why the hell couldn't you have just gone under the town, not like there's that much business down there as it is."

Sephio sighed and slide down to the floor. "Apparently that was a total lie, there is no more coal left this side of the mountain, it's all further underneath it, and the only way to get down there is to reopen the tunnels. But, the ground down there was too unstable, one wrong step or even a sneeze, could bring everything down."

"So you decided to use children to go down there, mine the coal, and then bring it back up." Trish said disgustedly.

"Tell us what happened a year ago." Dante ordered, his voice more normal than before, but his blue eyes still wavered to red.

Sephio groaned at that order. "Everything was fine, we had a great success rate, hell I was getting more money in a few months than in a span of six years, something about the further down we got the better quality of coal we came across, it seemed to last longer and longer, and that there was even more to take its place. Then we hit tunnel 16 and everything went to hell."

"We'll show you hell if you don't get to the fucking point." Marlo growled, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach and it wasn't the pancakes she had a while earlier. Outside, it was growing darker and darker, and it was only 3 in the afternoon.

"Fine then." He snapped at her. "It was in august last year that we actually found that damn tunnel, the one where all those other kids had died back then. My 'foreman' as I called the lead kid, some little shit named Bradley, he was the one who went in there first, then he starts yelling through the damn talkie that there's a little girl down there, and then nothing."

Something knocked against the window of the room, causing everyone to go on the defensive. "And that's when people started disappearing here isn't it." Trish demanded as she drew out Luce and Umbra.

Sephio shook his head, then reached into his coat and withdrew a flask. "No one wanted to go back into the mine after Bradley disappeared down there. All the kids had told the others that they heard his screams, then the kids started to disappear, then their families. Slowly but surely, everyone in the damn town disappeared, but they didn't stay gone."

Marlo stared at him as she finally realized what happened at the diner. "That's why you were so uneasy back there, that's why everyone in there left. You knew that they were ghost and that they blamed you." She stepped forward and smashed the butt of the shotgun into his stomach. "You killed this entire town, you and your damn greed!"

Sephio started to gag, he then turned to his side and threw up on the floor. He looked up at Marlo with scorn in his eyes. Creaking from around the house sounded, RoRa growled lowly as she looked around and moved closer to the door. "I tried to save this town!"

"No, you condemned it." Trish told him, then stepped closer to the doorway. "And you deserve everything that is coming to you." Then the windows all exploded inward, and ghoulish forms jumped in.

Marlo quickly pivoted to the first ghoul and fired, the blast hit it in the shoulder and knocked it back, but it stumbled forward and cried out a ragged screech that hurt her ears.

Marlo pumped the shotgun again and got ready to fire again, but Dante placed a hand on her shoulder and gripped it slightly. She turned up to look at him, but he only pointed at the doorway, she followed his finger and stared at a little girl in the doorway with Trish pointing Luce at her head, RoRa growling.

The little girl with brown hair and a rabbit doll ignored the gun, instead she set her eyes upon Sephio and glared. "Found you." She said in a sing song like voice. Sephio squealed like a stuck pig and started scrambling away from the case behind him, only to run into a ghoul.

The ghoul wore tatters of the same style clothing the little girl wore, except it looked less human and more feral. "Kooooorrrrrreeeeettttt" it hissed slowly. He screamed as the ghoul lunged at him, but Marlo dropped it with a well placed round from the shotgun.

"STOP IT!" the girl screamed, drawing Marlo's attention, she brought around the shotgun and pumped another round into it.

"Stow it bitch, now where's my brother?" she demanded of the girl, her gaze held nothing but coldness.

The girl whimpered as she finally saw the weapons pointed at her. "I didn't want to be alone, I just wanted someone to be with." She whispered sadly.

"Then why didn't you just stop at Bradley?" Dante asked, he saw a ghoul move suddenly outside the window, pulled out Ivory and shot the ghoul right as it jumped into the window frame.

The girl screamed and went down to her knees, tears of blood welling up in her eyes. "He didn't make it." She said as the blood flowed down her face. "So I went after the other kids, but every time I touched them, they…they turned into them." She curled up into a ball and sobbed. "But I still wanted him to suffer," she meant Sephio, "but still, I was so alone down there, its so dark." she

"Damn right its dark down here." A voice quipped over static. Marlo stiffened as she heard the voice, 'no' she thought. "And I must say, this walkie talkie is amazing, its like a fucking speaker phone, I just heard everything you guys said perfectly clear."

Marlo lowered the shotgun and pulled out the talkie in her coat pocket and glared at it. "Shcri," She growled into it. "Where the hell is Chris?"

Shcri laughed over the device, it sounded watery and gritty at the same time. "Your such a bad older sister Marlbro, not even greeting her younger brother after all this time."

Marlo and RoRa growled as Dante looked at Trish with an eyebrow cocked. "Am I missing something here?"

Trish sighed but kept her gun aimed at the girl, Emma. "Think Gilver, except it's your son instead of your brother."

Dante's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. "Shit."

"Shcri, where the fuck is Chris?" Marlo demanded again, then raised up her shotgun and fired from her hip at a ghoul that poked its head through the window and blew it off, Emma screamed again. "Or if you'd like me to rephrase it, are you in control or just split up like last time."

Shcri cackled this time, it sounded sadistic and beyond maniacal. "Oh, we were split up, then we _joined_ together." Another cackle came through the device again. "He's still the screamer I remember him to be."

Marlo's eyes widened, then instantly narrowed in anger. "YOU SICK FUCK!" she screamed into the device.

"Marlo, what the hell is he talking about?" Dante asked worriedly, then shot another ghoul, causing Emma to wail even louder as it dropped. He pointed Ivory at her head, "Shut the hell up or I'll end you."

"Can't do that from up there." Shcri sung through the device. "Oh by the way, Hello Daddy!" he sang aloud. "How's it feel to know your sons a freak?"

Dante stopped and look at the device. "Trust me kid, your going to need more than some fucked up split personality to be classified as a freak in my opinion, besides, your uncle kinda desensitized me in that field."

"….You're lying." Shcri whispered softly, he sounded hurt beyond all reprieve.

"Look Shcri," Marlo interrupted after she fired at another ghoul, again Emma shrieked. "I don't have time for your bipolar bullshit, now here is the situation as it stands. You are in a cave probably around 400 feet below the surface of the earth, and the chances of you getting out now if you keep pissing us off, is slim. So tell us what the fuck you know, or shut up."

After a slight pause, Shcri came back on. "You're no fun. I found the corpse of a demon down here, and the still flesh and blood body of a little girl that is supposed to be dead for well over a 100 years. Oh, and this cool helmet and walkie talkie as a souvenir I got off this dead guy whose I.D says Bradley Crast."

"There's our problem." Trish declared.

"What?" Marlo asked.

"Dumb bitch." Shcri said. "Since when have you ever seen the corpse of a demon? You haven't is the answer, because they disappear after they die if uninterrupted."

"Then that means the demon was sealed away into the mountain where it eventually died." Dante theorized. "That's why the coal here is super charged."

"And the reason why our darling little Emma's real body is still alive down here," Shcri concluded. "The demons leftover will and energy leaked into her body as she lay dying down here, its kept her body alive but in a comatose state, when shit head over there," he meant Koret, "made dear dead Bradley come down here and dig it up. It unleashed her spirit onto dear old Bradley here, and the rest is history."

Dante fired at three more ghouls as they tried to climb it. "So how the hell do we put an end to this night of the walking dead?"

"Oh, I'd say I'd just have to cut out little Emma's heart with this little pick axe I found." Shcri said, "But I'm not sure about the other kids."

"Please!" Sephio wailed. "Get rid of the little bastards for me, and I'll pay you anything, anything you guys want."

Dante and Marlo stared at him, then looked at each other and sighed. "Shcri is it?"

"Yes Daddy?" he asked in a purring manner that made the three of them all gag. "Do you want me to kill her?"

Dante turned to Marlo, his brows up high on his forehead. "Is he always like this?"  
"You haven't seen jack shit yet." Marlo said, then fired at another ghoul and tried to cycle the shotgun but cursed. "Damn, empty."

"Do you want me to kill this bitch or not?" Shcri demanded.

Dante looked at Marlo and Trish, then to Emma as she still wailed on the floor.

"Do it." Trish said, her face taught, but her eyes showed how she truly felt, miserable.

"Put her out of her misery." Dante said grimly.

"Fine then." Shcri said with glee, a crunch was heard, and then a manic giggle followed by the sound of a object cutting through air and striking something hollow. Emma stilled violently, a blossom of blood on her chest spread. Another whack came through the device, and more and more that were followed by giggles. The ghouls outside started shrieking as one, Emma only grew more and more still, her skin sunk deep into her body, she soon grew pale and her hair started thinning. Finally, one last wack was heard, then "Finished." Shcri giggled gleefully.

Emma's body quickly started to wither away as soon as the words were spoken, then finally she grew transparent and disappeared. The ghouls let loose a wail and more started to pout in through the windows. Dante and Trish started to fire at all of them, Marlo ordered RoRa to split forms, and Shcri laughed as he heard the echo's of gunfire. The ghouls didn't stand a chance.

-three hours later-

Dante, Trish and Marlo leaned against the hood of Dante's car and looked at the opening of the mine. They were all covered in entrails and smelled of ancient decay, as well as puke, courtesy of Sephio. It was almost seven and the sun was halfway set. Sephio had paid after they had killed all of the ghouls that had assaulted the mansion in revenge of their creator, but they had been weakened so they were much easier to kill.

They had taken more money from Sephio than originally agreed upon, but he didn't protest much after Marlo had shot his right foot, he gladly handed over the check after they put him in his car, allowing him to drive himself to the nearest hospital, two hours away.

Shcri had called after the shooting and slashing was done to give them an update on his progress of digging his way out of the tunnel. He had started the minute he heard the gunfire, claiming he didn't want to stay down there forever. He had called back 40 minutes ago to say that he was through the other side, and was making his way up to them, but it would take a little bit.

"Anything that we should be warned about?" Dante asked, he looked tired and gloom. Marlo hadn't told him much about his 'other' son, just that he was the usual extra member of the Sparda family, I.E, a psychotic bipolar lunatic with a very fucked up sense of possession and personal space.

"Well, he can act pretty well, though its easy for me to spot it. He's highly unpredictable, nothing surprising if you ask me," Marlo said, Rod in one hand with Ran on her back. "Oh wait, he does have an ability that belongs to him instead of Chris."

"How's that work out?" Dante asked as he turned to look at Trish and Marlo.

Trish shrugged and looked at Marlo, who mimicked Trish's former gesture. "Don't ask me, all I know is that Chris can't do it and he can."

"What exactly is this ability?" Trish asked intrigued, she needed to check with Vergil to see if he knew of anything like this.

"He can create a doppelganger of Chris's body and personalize it."

Dante and Trish shared a wide eyed look. "Was he always able to use this ability, or did he get it from a demon?" Trish asked.

"He learned it." Marlo replied, her gaze narrow as she stared at the mine. "When we were 7, me and Chris got separated and sent to different homes. His foster dad, well, lets just say that Shcri was the one that came out and stopped the son of a bitch from going any further."

Dante stiffened with anger and clenched his fist, Trish contemplated calling Lady and finding out the bastards name, when Marlo continued her story. "Chris told me that it was the first time he ever saw someone get castrated by a wooden spoon." Dante and Trish doubled over in laughter, their moods elevated at the story. But the mood was quickly put down like ol yeller when Marlo leaned forward and started walking towards the mouth of the mine.

Dante and Trish watched as Chris walked out of the mine, his black jacket dirty and frayed in some places, his face bruised and covered in coal dust, on his head was a yellow miners helmet with a light attached to the top. Marlo told them what she was going to do, but still, it took a lot not to stop her.

Chris's face lit up when he saw Marlo, but his eye started to well up in tears. "Mar, you don't know how glad I am to see you, you," he choked and let a tear escape down his cheek. "You wouldn't believe what he did-" Then Marlo raised Rod and shot him in the stomach, sending him backwards.

"You're out of practice Shcri, something that we've both beat in to each other is not to cry when others are around, no matter how well those people mean." Marlo said as she stepped closer to Shcri, who laughed and spit out blood. She stopped a foot away from him as he pushed his upper body up with his hands and glared at her, a evil smirk in place. "You should have stayed locked up."

"Bitch." Shcri said to her, using his own voice, then spat blood onto the ground. "Guess you're still sore about last time huh?"

Anger flared through Marlo's face, "Shut up." She hissed at him.

Shcri sneered at her. "What's the matter Marlbro," he leaned closer to her and she pressed the barrel of Rod into his forehead. "Are you really angry that you didn't save him that time? that I was the one to take care of him while you left him to die?"

"S-h-u-t t-h-e F-U-C-K U-P!" she shouted at him.

Shcri only laughed at her wryly. "He's mine, always has been and always will be. I'll never give him up. So bite me bitch."

"Woof Woof." Marlo said, then pulled the trigger.

-10 minutes later-

"So how long will he be like this?" Dante asked as he was about to reach the main street, it was now dark and raining. It took them a good five minutes to put Chris inside the car to where he could be comfortable. RoRa had snuggled up to him to keep him warm as he slept.

Marlo had her phone out and was inspecting the helmet that Shcri had picked up, she flipped it over to peer inside. "Oh, at least 30 minutes, at most an hour and twenty. Though its been about four years since the last time Shcri showed up, so its in the ballpark."

"Well, I say that we drive till we hit the nearest five star hotel." Trish said as she rubbed a spot on her back. "We could all use a good shower and some good food."

"To damn expensive," Dante replied automatically. "Besides, were in the middle of bum fuck nowhere, where the hell do you expect to find a god damn five star hotel."

"Dante, stop here." Marlo said quickly. Without another word, Dante pressed on the brake and came to a abrupt halt. "Let me out real quick will ya?"

"What the hell are doing?" Dante asked, Marlo pointed outside the car to the left, both him and Trish turned to see what she was pointing at and saw an old chain link fence that surrounded a mid-sized cemetery. "So?"

Marlo put her hand into the helmet, and pulled it back out with something in her grasp, she then held it out to Dante. He took it and turned on the light above him to get a better look. It was a small photograph that showed three people in it, a young boy of about 13, he had red hair and a big smile. Behind him where two older people, a man with an equal smile and tan skin, the woman had the boys red hair and an equal smile, she looked familiar to Dante.

"I think that they at least deserve to see their son one last time." Marlo said softly.

"You guys go on ahead." Trish said, then moved forward her seat to allow Marlo to exit the car. "I'll stay and look after Chris."

"Thanks." They both said to her as they got out of the car, Dante had pulled a mag light out of the glove compartment. They closed the doors and began to walk towards the cemetery, they hopped the chain link fence and began to march through the grounds, Dante shining the light on the head stones.

Marlo looked around with the helmet in her hands, until she spotted the right stone. "Here it is." She exclaimed. Dante came over to her and shined the line onto the stones. "Loving parents, devoted couple." She said softly reading the lines underneath the names.

"Says that they died within days of each other." Dante read aloud.

Marlo sniffed softly and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Is odd to grow sentimental to someone you barely even knew?" she asked him.

Dante smiled down at her and placed an arm around her shoulder and hugged him to her. "Not when they make as good food as they did." He remarked.

Marlo let out a bark of laughter, then slowly bent down and placed the helmet in the middle of the two graves. "Hope this helps, he wanted to be with you guys till the end, I'm sure of it." She sniffed and leaned back up, Dante patted her on her back and hugged her to him once more.

"Go on to the car, I'll be there a sec." he said. Marlo nodded her head and wiped her eyes, then turned and trotted off towards the car. Dante smiled sadly as he watched her hop the fence, then sighed and put the flashlight under the crook of his arm, allowing the light to shine backwards. He reached under his jacket and pulled out Ebony. He pulled the slide back and a .45 bullet popped out, he quickly caught it in his head, then put Ebony back under his coat. "You know, that was the best damn strawberry sundae I've had in a long while." He said, then leaned over and placed the photo in front of the gravestone on the right, then put the bullet on top to pin it down.

He quickly snapped back up and turned around, the light still shining behind him as he walked. '_Thank you.' _The wind seemed to whisper as he left. Dante smirked and right before he hopped his fence, he placed two fingers on his forehead and did a salute. "Your welcome babe, enjoy the afterlife." He then leaped over the fence and walked to the car.

As he walked, the light of the flashlight shone back into the graveyard, flashing slightly over the grave stones that he and his daughter had visited. In the light it caught the names of the occupants of the graves. On the left it read Calvin Crast, on the right it read Bethany Crast.

**Alucardismaster: you know, for some reason the ending of this chapter brought tears to my eyes, which I find beyond strange to me. Huh, maybe I am just some sap. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter, cause I feel sick for writing it. Leave a comment or Review, because I know someone is going to complain about what I did with Shcri and Chris. Well, anyway, tell me how you feel.**


	9. Chapter 9 Loving brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, just my OC's**

**Recap: He quickly snapped back up and turned around, the light still shining behind him as he walked. '**_**Thank you.' **_**The wind seemed to whisper as he left. Dante smirked and right before he hopped his fence, he placed two fingers on his forehead and did a salute. "Your welcome babe, enjoy the afterlife." He then leaped over the fence and walked to the car.**

**As he walked, the light of the flashlight shone back into the graveyard, flashing slightly over the grave stones that he and his daughter had visited. In the light it caught the names of the occupants of the graves. On the left it read Calvin Crast, on the right it read Bethany Crast.**

It was ten at night by the time they reached the outskirts of a town that housed a population higher than 500. The last place they had stopped in allowed them to purchase food for the go.

"Your sure that's all he'll want?" Dante had asked the elder twin when she told him to just order a shake for Chris, who was still unconscious in the backseat, excluding the few occasional moans and groans.

"Yeah, it's all he'll be able to handle." She told him in response, he just shrugged and left it at that. That was two hours ago, and the shake had been consumed by RoRa when it started to melt, much to Marlo's chagrin.

It was Marlo who actually broke the silence as they passed a welcome sign. "alright, I'm officially worried now."

Trish turned to look at her, then studied Chris. He hadn't woken up in the time since his sister had shot him twice, though he was Dante's son, she wasn't quite sure if he inherited his ability to take bullets. "Dante, are there any sort of vital stars in the car?"

Dante grunted and shook hi head. "No, but don't worry, I have a feeling he'll wake up any second know."

"Is that you're parental instincts telling you that?" Marlo asked sarcastically.

"No, experience. Vergil went through the same thing when I shot him with dad's gun when we were five." Trish and Marlo just stared at him in mild disbelief. "What?"

"This could explain so very much." Trish grumbled lowly.

"Wait, who is your dad, you haven't told us about our family history?" Marlo asked, RoRa growled slightly, drawing attention away from Dante and towards Chris.

The younger twin groaned and his eye fluttered open slowly. "Ow." He whispered, then winced and put his hand on his stomach." Marlo," he said lowly. "what did I say about gut shots?"

"Um.. aim for the liver and not the spleen?" she joked, then smiled and leaned in and hugged him, which caused him to suck in a deep breathe.

"Mar." He choked out painfully. She laughed and pulled away from him, Dante and Trish smirked. Chris took in another deep breath and winced. "You're father, our grandfather. He's Sparda, the demon in the legend, isn't he?"

Dante didn't say anything for a beat and just stared at the road. "Yeah, that's dear old dad." He then turned into a parking lot of a Super 8 hotel. "Here's your 5 star hotel babe." He said to Trish with a smirk in place.

She only glared at him as she opened the door and allowed Marlo and RoRa to get out. Dante chuckled and got out as well and Chris slowly followed behind his sister and friend. Wincing in pain and breathing shallowly . he stumbled out of the car but quickly caught himself on the door and slowly got up. "What happened to him, to Sparda?" Chris asked as Dante opened the trunk and pulled out the bags.

"No idea." Dante replied as he closed the trunk. "Plenty of rumors, nothing really significant to go on." He handed Marlo their bags and started towards the door. "You okay?" he stops and asks Chris.

"Yeah, just been a long while." Dante nodded and watched as Chris lowered his head slightly and started shuffling towards the front door. Trish studied the slight limp he held as she followed behind him, Marlo stayed quiet as they all trailed into the hotel. They all were met with odd looks from the person behind the counter, a woman that smoked a unfiltered cigarette.

"Two rooms, double and single bed."

"Same floor." Trish added in.

The woman started typing on a computer and pulled out two cards and handed them to Dante as Trish handed over a credit card. Dante gave a card to Marlo and then they went off to the elevator. Soon they were up on the third floor and off to their rooms. Chris and Marlo's room where opposite of Dante's and Trish's. Dante had already went into his room saying about going straight to sleep, Trish had lingered to watch as Marlo lead Chris into their room.

"Go take a shower." She instructed her younger brother. He gave her a guilty look and only nodded his head weakly and stumbled off into the room. Marlo turned to Trish and sighed as she started to close the door.

"Marlo." Trish said, stopping the girl in her attempt. "If there is anything to help-"

"Stop right there Trish." She said interrupting her. "We both know that you're trying to give us the best intentions, but to be blunt, we don't know either of you to trust you this much."

Trish stopped for a beat, then smiled down at her. "You are you father's daughter after all." She turned and gave her a wave. "Message loud and clear, but my offer is still standing, whether you like it or not."

"Understood." Marlo said and then shut the door.

-In the twins room-

Marlo sighed and kicked off her boots and laid down next to RoRa on the bed and turned on the t.v. Chris was in the bathroom doorway and leaning against it heavily, looking down at the floor. "Mar-"

"Take a shower Chris, then we'll talk." She says as she flips through another channel. RoRa looks at both of them and whines loudly. She felt that something was off, very off. Chris looked down again and grunted as he opened up a backpack and pulled out a set of clothes and went into the bathroom after he flipped off his shoes and coat. As he closed the bathroom door Marlo let out a sigh and leaned up on the bed and put her head between her knees. A small tear slid down her cheek as she then beat her closed hand against the bed multiple times. RoRa whined some more and layed a paw on the girls foot. Marlo looked at the wolf demon with wet eyes. "I can never save him, can I? It's always going to end with him suffering, isn't it?"

RoRa got up on her paws and then rubbed her face against Marlo's. She wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck and buried her face in the white and black fur. "Damn you, damn it. Damn it." she sobbed into fur. "Why isn't it ever going to change?" she flew her self back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling in frustration and tears. "It's all thanks to those goddamn spiders. Those mother fucking demons, those…. Those… AAARRRRGGGG!" she yelled and flew herself off the bed and onto the floor. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! Why the hell am I moping about this bullshit?" she asked RoRa rhetorically. "I mean, it's not like it's… it's not my fault, is it?"

The wolf just stared at the question twin with a opaque look. Marlo sighed and slumped down on her butt on the floor and looked up at the ceiling. "Five years, five fucking years I haven't had to think of that bastard Shcri and now this all goes to shit. He just had… just had to bring it all back up." She hung her head dejectedly and then layed out on the floor with her arms and legs akimbo. "God, Chris is definitely more fucked up than me."

-With Chris-

Just standing there and looking into the mirror of his soul, a poetic way of saying that the younger twin was simply staring blankly lost at his reflection. The water was running and the room was filling up with steam. As the mirror slowly filled, Chris's facial expression changed, it twisted and skewed and a tear well up in his eye, then he slammed his fist down onto the counter, the faux granite countertop cracked under his fist as the tear slid away from it's foothold. Slowly he pulled himself back up and stared angrily into the mirror.

"Why Shcri? Why?" asked his reflection only to receive silence. He glared at it more till something caught his eye, if the corner of the mirror where it meet the wall, a spider's web was being built. Busily weaving the silken strands. A look of pure disdain and hatred flashed across his face, and in less than a blink of an eye dozens of summon daggers impaled into the wall, destroying the spider and scarring the wall. Chris stared back at his reflection and placed a single hand on the mirror and sighed as he swiftly turned around and began to pull off his clothes. He didn't see, or chose not to, that his reflection was frozen in the fogged mirror, still stuck in the position with his hand touching the reflected surface, it showed the groves and lines of his palm, and slowly, the reflection began to change.

The mist seemed to begin to be sucked inside the mirror, clearing the image of all covering. The mist began to come towards the center of the mirror and encircle the reflection. It covered and enveloped the reflection and began to change it. A chill went up Chris's spine as he unbuttoned his pants, and he quickly turned around with a summon dagger in hand, only for the reflection to burst forth from the confines of the mirror, it's surface becoming that of water. Chris's wrist was grabbed by the duplicate and it's other hand grabbed his throat and began to lift him slightly.

"S…Sh…_Shcri!" _Chris gasped as the fingers encircled his throat and squeezed slightly. the mist dispersed away from the duplicate and revealed the mirror opposite of the young twin, minus the hair coloration.

Shcri smiled deviously and leaned in towards Chris as well. "Hello _RAT_, how's your back?" Chris's eye narrowed in anger and hatred as his duplicate cackled and plucked the dagger out of his hand. It changed from red to black.

"_Ba…bastard!" _Chris whispered and attempted to strike at his duplicate with his free hand. Suddenly he was being pelted with warm water and his head being slammed into wall of the shower. He breathed in and felt something that was thicker than water run down the back of his head. Shcri smiled widely as he started to push Chris further down into the bathtub by his throat.

"What's the matter _RAT_? Finding it hard to breathe?" he mocked as Chris started to grip the duplicates arm. "Well, I don't know about you," he then put the dagger in between his teeth and swiftly grabbed ahold of both of Chris's wrist and pinned them above his head and relinquished his grip around his throat and pulled the dagger from between his teeth and placed it upon Chris's bare torso. "But it sure as hell is for me. But then again, we **DO **share a body." He leaned in further and kissed his nose. "You feel the pain I feel, and I feel the pleasure I inflict upon you."

Chris's eye flew open wide and he stared at the duplicate in shock and fear. Shcri smirked and pushed the tip of the dagger down slightly to where the wet skin of Chris's torso pitted inward only a hair. "Sh-"

"SSSSSSHHHHHHH!" the duplicate cooed at his original as he leaned further down, allowing water to hit his hair and drench his clothes. "It's okay Chris, you know I would never hurt you." He smirked deviously and lightly traced the dagger downward. "I only wanted to help you.. freshen up."

"Stop it Shcri," Chris ordered with a little more authoritive tone as the dagger's tip brushed the top of the elastic of his boxers. "I'm serious, sto-"

He slammed the blade of the knife into the wall beside Chris's head, grazing his ear and allowing a red line to appear on the upper cartilage. "So sweet, so innocent." Shcri cooed softly as he leaned forward and licked the blood of the already closed wound. "Such a loving and open child, wanting to make amends for the little sin he unwillingly committed." He hissed into Chris's ear, and then bite down harshly upon his neck, causing Chris to gasp in pain, Shcri traced the bite mark with his tongue and then kissed his way up the twins neck till he reached his ear. "I'll always be gentle with you Chris."

"Oh really?" Shcri whirled around to find a black pistol pointed at his forehead, behind the gun was a blonde demoness with a cold look upon her face. "You could have surprised me with your touch of 'gentleness'. Shcri wasn't it?" He snarled in return and attempted to leap forward, but Trish only pushed the barrel further into his flesh and glared. "Now, now, I know that you're not as dim witted as the others that have been put down by my hand this way, and truthfully, your original has already been through so much damage as it is."

"You don't know a damn thing!" he hissed at her as he jerked Chris to him by his pinned wrist. the younger twin used this to bring up his leg and drove his knee into the back of his duplicate. Shcri snarled as he pitched forward and Trish grabbed for Chris with her free hand. "BITCH!" Shcri yelled at Trish as he attempted to stab her.

"Trickster!" Dante said, and in an instant he was behind Shcri and holding both of his arms to him. Marlo burst into the room with a bewildered look on her face, which turned into shock as she saw the small room cramped full of familiar faces, including one that struggled against the grasp of her father. She saw Chris pushing himself off the floor in only a soaked pair of boxers and his black pants hanging from one leg.

"SHCRI!" She yelled as she attempted to leap across the room, pure rage and fury echoing in the compacted room. Trish caught her and pushed her back and pulled Chris up and along in one swift moment. Dante followed behind as he disarmed Shcri as well, soon the two hunters threw all three teens onto the two beds, Chris and Marlo onto the one on the right and Shcri on the left. RoRa had relocated to the right bed and was attempted to comfort Chris as he only stared down at the floor, a look of guilt and shame on his face.

"Alright then kiddies." Dante said annoyed. "Anyone mind informing us on what the hell exactly is happening?"

"Nothing that concerned you _DDDAAAADDD."_ Shcri sneered as he turned and attempted to get off the bed.

"Shut the hell up you sick FUCK!" Marlo yelled at him as she attempted to get up as well. Trish stepped forward and backhanded the both of them quicker than they could see and they both flew back onto the bed. RoRa came forward and growled at the demoness menacingly but only to be ignored by her.

"Both of you two, be quiet." She ordered them as they rubbed sore jaws, Chris slowly lifted a hand up to his face and placed a hand on his jaw as well. Trish turned to Shcri and coldly glared at him. "You said something, about his," she pointed at Chris who only averted his gaze. " 'Sin', what did you mean?"

Marlo's eyes widened as she turned to Chris with a look of anger and disgust on her face. "You BASTARD! Your still using that line as an excuse?"

"We now our father now sister dearest," he mocked at her. "So that insult doesn't work anymore ya bitch!"

"YOUR NOT MY BROTHER YOU DISGUSTING MONSTER!" She yelled as she tried to renew her attempts at attacking him. Trish was there and put her hand upon her shoulder and sent a small sliver of lightning down her arm. RoRa growled and launched herself at the demoness and buried her teeth upon the leather wrist bands that wrapped around Trish's wrist. She simply grunted and let go of Marlo and RoRa slowly let loose of her grip upon her wrist and licked the blood off of her teeth.

"Alright, I'll ask, what the hell is he talking about?" Dante asked as he stepped forward in a future attempt to prevent another lunge.

"Vanishing twins." Shcri says acidly. "Or should I say triplet?"

"What?" Both senior hunters asks confused.

Shcri turned to Marlo and Chris both and glared accusingly at them. "It's when the developing fetus's consume the other one."

"You mean?" Trish asks as Dante stares at them balking. Shcri turned and smiled up at Dante.

"Hi Daddy." He says mockingly. "How's it feel to know that you truly have three kids instead of two? That your son and daughter ate your unborn third child?"

"SHUT UP!" Marlo yelled as Chris could only draw up his legs and turn away from them. Dante looked from each group on the beds, and then at Trish, face emotionless but eyes telling everything.

"If what your saying is true, then how are you here?" Trish asks Shcri calmly.

Shcri tsked and looked at Marlo with disgust. "How would I know? I spent five years living besides them and not being seen. Always there but not being seen by anyone except him." He says the last with a fond look at Chris, who only attempted to scoot farther away. "So sweet whenever he needed to talk, whenever _SHE_ wouldn't attempt to understand him, when she just ignored me and played with that mutt." Marlo and RoRa growled at him but he only ignored them both. "And when mom left them to defend themselves, guess who finally started seeing me? Chris was always there and when he heard about vanishing twins on a t.v special, he came to me crying about it. Said he wanted to make up for what he done, what they had both done to their brother." He glared at Marlo again and snarled. "But who was it that didn't want to help huh? Who left their brother to face all the guilt and carry the burden? To abandon-"

"SO THAT GIVES YOU AN EXCUSE TO RAPE HIM FOR THE PAST TEN YEARS?!" Marlo bellows at him in rage.

"I HAVE-"

"_**ENOUGH!" **_Chris shouted abruptly, a overhead light of the fan burst into shards as power coursed through the room. His voice startled everyone, it wavered and coursed with power, demonic power. He got up and turned to them, a lost and blank look upon his face. "If either of you want to have a damn pissing match over who's right and who's wrong, then go right the fuck ahead. Just leave me out of it, don't use me as an excuse." He swiftly turned around and then slammed the door behind him as he entered into the bathroom and locked it.

Without missing a beat Shcri turned to Marlo and launched himself at her. "See what you've done bitch?" he yelled at her as they both attempted to strangle each other while rolling around on the bed. RoRa yipped and jumped off as they turned over onto her tail.

Dante sighed and stopped Trish from moving forward. He stepped towards them and in an instant he had both pinned onto the bed by the back of their necks. "Are either of you two done yet?"

"Fuck off!" They yelled together at once.

"All right then, Trish, get the door." She shrugged and did what he asked and opened the door. Dante hoisted both up to their feet and started pushing each of them out the door. "You two wanna beat the shit out of each other? Then go right ahead, but do it out back behind this damn hotel where I don't have to pay." He pushed them both out and looked to Trish. "Make sure they don't kill each other." She turned to Marlo and stuck out her hand. "Don't bother." He said as he pulled out Chris and Marlo's lighters from his pocket.

"HEY!" the elder twin yelled.

"Trickster, kid." Dante replied. "Now then, settle this shit outside while I do what any bad father does and try to talk this out with Chris." He then slammed the door before either could respond.

It took Chris around forty minutes to finally come out of the shower, dressed in a loose shirt and boxers, he stopped midway out of the door when he spied Dante laying down upon the bed and watching t.v.

"Took ya long enough." Dante said as he flicked the t.v off. "Thought you might have died in there."

"Would of it had been easy enough." Chris deadpanned without missing a beat as he moved to the bed opposite of the one Dante was on. "Where's everyone else?"

"You should know," Dante grunted as he sat up on the bed. "After all, you're the one connected to them."

Chris snorted and shook his head as he sat down on the bed. "Is that all you have to say? That I'm 'connected'?"

Dante stared at him and Chris averted his gaze to look at the alarm clock. "What exactly where you expecting me to say?" he threw his legs over the bed and faced the younger twin.

Chris laughed darkly and shook his head even harder. "I don't know," his voice changing to something more biting and mocking. "maybe that your disgusted by your son. That I'm nothing but a freak. That maybe… maybe you think you should have never slept with my mother. That I'm a monster, that Shcri's a monster." He snorted at hat and looked at Dante for a second, then couldn't keep eye contact and averted his gaze. "Well, he is kinda of a monster, just… just…. FUCK!" he yelled and got up on his feet. He started breathing in raggedly and clenching and unclenching his fist. "You know, this… this would have been perfect if you'd been some bastard who at least didn't give a damn unless you wanted something. Just some asshole who probably has like twelve other kids by some fucking whore or innocent little girl next door bitch we didn't know about." He started pacing in front of the beds, his voice coming bitched and wavering. Dante only watched and remained silent as he continued his rant.

"You… you don't even know how often we thought about you, about who you might be or what you did. Marlo.. she was so set on you being some halfway abusive yet decent son of a bitch that mom dated for like six weeks and then dumped, she had that idea for the longest time. Up until mom disappeared, we thought about you every other week, just creating ideas, scenario's, something. And here you are, just being better than anything we could have imagined. Just fine FUCKING DANDY! Already found someone that replaced mom, nothing against Trish, nnnnoooo, just a little hard for someone to accept something like this lovely little idea." His breath hitched and he stopped for a second, and then he flipped the bed over onto the side, headboard, boxspring and frame all. "This… I… you… this whole thing… it's… it's," he finally stared at Dante with angry eyes as he slid down to his knees and tears started to slid down his cheek. "this entire thing.. it's just so much bullshit." He sniffed and wiped his nose and just glared at it. "All of this.. it's just SHIT!"

Dante sighed as Chris continued his melt down and slid down to the floor next to his son. He waited a few moments to watch as Chris continued to cry before he finally said. "You know, you remind me a lot of your mother, well, more of your uncle, but right now, definitely your mother." Chris stopped for a second and sniffed. "You know that she said something like that to me once, well, not really like what you said, but you get the point right?" Chris breathed in raggedly and nodded as he straightened up. "She was a demon, you know that right?"

After a few moments Chris nodded his head and sniffed again. "She told us before she left."

"Did she tell you how she came to be?" Chris shook his head no. "She was created by this real big asshole, called her Chi, made others like her as well." Dante paused for a second to think. "If you think about it, you have aunts." Chris laughed slightly at that one and shook his head. Dante reached out and put his arm around his shoulders and Chris gradually leaned in close to him till he rested his head on his fathers chest. "What do I have to say to this whole mess? Easy, it's a big mess. Not really surprising given our family's track record." Dante sighed and looked down at Chris as he slowly closed his eye. "Don't sweat stuff like this kid, this is all the just the beginning to the shit storm we call life." Chris snorted and smacked Dante's arm.

After a little bit of just sitting in that position and staring at the ceiling, Dante finally sighed and slowly pushed Chris off. "Come on kid, gotta fix the bed." Chris nodded absently and went to the opposite side of the bed and pushed against the pile of overturned furniture. Dante pulled them down and straightened them up and soon it was all together minus the bed spread. "Look, I know that I don't exactly earn the best parent award or that just by being your parent by blood that I automatically get to know everything that goes on in your lives. Trust me, been on that ride since I was seven, or was it six? Eh, screw it. Just.. just at least be careful alright."

Chris looked up at him and met his eyes, then he smirked and nodded. Someone knocked on the door.

"It's almost one in the morning, can we please get some sleep?" Trish asks from behind the door. Dante sighed and gave Chris a slow head shake before he went and opened the door. "Thank you." She said as she walked in, she looked at Chris and stopped for a second. "Is everything going to be okay then?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, depends if those two are still at each others throats."

"I told ya, Rally's fires are better than Arby's!" Marlo yelled as she entered the room, followed by Shcri.

"Shut it ya dumb bitch!" he yelled back, then stopped when he saw Chris. He smiled fondly and attempted to move forward, but RoRa and Dante blocked his path.

"I think we need a talk before bed." Dante said as he turned Shcri around and pushed him to the door.

"What the hell?" Shcri whined.

"Suck it loser!" Marlo whooped as he was lead through the door, he flipped him off over Dante's shoulder and the door closed behind them. Marlo turned to Chris and rolled her eyes. "Well, looks like we're stuck with him for a while."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked confused.

"He apparently absorbed the power that Emma had from the demonic energy." Trish informed as she bent down and threw a pillow onto the bed. "He now can keep and maintain his own duplicate body for quite some time now."

Chris paled slightly at that. "Oh." Was all he said.

"After five years break from that maniac and that's all you have to say?" Marlo asked.

"It's not his fault he snapped!" Chris threw back.

"Well it's certainly not anyone's fault when you try defend them!" Marlo yelled.

"Enough, the both of you." Trish interrupted finally. "Look, I don't know what went on five years ago, and quite frankly at the moment I don't care." She turned to Marlo and narrow her eyes. "You both know how to deal with each other like adults, act like it." She then turned to Chris and sighed. "He's going to be kept on a very short leash rest assured on that. But I understand anything of discomfort you'd feel around him."

"Believe it or not, he wasn't always this degree of screw up." Chris said finally as he sat down on the bed and pulled up the blanket and sheets. "He used to be nicer, and not so much…"

"I told you he needed to see an abuse counselor." Marlo joked badly as she sat down on the same bed next to her brother. "Don't worry, he won't do that to you again."

Chris looked down and sighed, then got under the bed and laid his head down on the pillow. "Can we just get to sleep?"

Trish nodded and headed for the door. "Good night, the both of you." She said as she left the room.

"Your sleeping with Shcri." Chris said to Marlo.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" she yelled as she jumped out of the bed. RoRa jumped on and Chris raised up the blanket to allow her underneath.

"Because you kick like a pissed off 20 year old mule when you sleep, so let him get used to it." he said simply.

Then Shcri walked in with Dante, though he only stuck his head far enough in to look at everyone. "Night, don't attempt to kill each other." Shcri at that. "Or bodily harm that includes physical contact of-"

"WE GET IT!" they yelled at him. He only smirked and then hit the light switch and closed the door.

"So-" Shcri started.

Chris and RoRa stuck out a leg and pointed at the opposite bed and Marlo, comic sense it was a wolf doing a human gesture. "Don't even think about it."

"Che, you were nicer ea-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll wrap you in chains and drown you in the bathtub." Marlo warned.

"Like you could." Shcri taunted back. they exchanged a few more arguments as they both got ready for bed, and then finally it was lights out.

"Night Mar." Chris said. "Night RoRa, Night Shcri." RoRa whined a little and curled up against him.

"Night Chris, Night RoRa, pleasant leg pain bastard." Marlo said in response.

"Huh? OW!" Shcri said. "Goodnight Chris, RoRa, flat chested bitch. OW! I was joking!"

Then they all went to sleep, one big not so happy family.

**Alucardismaster: Sorry I haven't written for this one in a long while, just really haven't had the inspiration. But I typed this one up in two days, and most of it has been inspired with the last few weeks leading up to my grandfathers death and how my family has dealt with it up till this point. On some degrees, I wish my family was like this, and on others, I'm glad I have them the way they are. That being said, thank you all for reading this and my other works, sorry I have neglected all of you. I sincerely hope this makes up for it all. Thank you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Alucardismaster.**


End file.
